


Twist

by KingJackson



Category: GOT7
Genre: Casual Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, No Strings Attached, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, emphasis on the markson and the fake/pretend relationship aspects, established jackbum, established jinson, established markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Mark knows Jinyoung. Jinyoung knows Jackson. Jackson hooks up with Jinyoung who also hooks up with Mark. Mark goes to hook up with Jinyoung and ends up also sleeping with Jackson. Jackson sometimes hooks up with Jaebum, but that isn’t important right now.And they say romance is dead.





	1. Chapter 1

Hands. Lips. Teeth. Tongues.

Mark should have been used to it at this point, the feeling of two bodies surrounding him, touching anywhere they pleased. His own hands were split up: one combing through a boy’s blond locks and the other casually rubbing the sensitive nipple of the other boy near him. The blond’s lips were devouring his mouth, the opposite of shy, prying for more than Mark was apparently offering, applying more pressure to open up. Feeling the bed shift next to him, Mark saw the brunet crouch down low, beginning to lap at the tip of his leaking cock, sighing in relief and closing his eyes.

Moving his fingers to guide the boy sucking him off, Mark leaned back with a fist full of soft brown hair, letting out a soft moan or two. Once in a more comfortable position, he pulled the blond back over, resuming their kiss from the exact moment they parted, sloppily making out as Mark’s breathing intensified.

“Jinyoung,” Mark breathed out between the other’s kisses, referencing the person taking good care of his member. “Take more of it, I know you can…”

Nodding from the encouragement, Jinyoung did exactly as Mark requested, hollowing his cheeks as he took Mark completely in, forcing his eyes shut. The blond seemed to miss the eye contact, shaking Mark by the shoulder before he looked back over, staring into his deep brown irises. It was an intense connection, the other boy licking his lip before biting it gently, leaning back to meet his mouth against Mark’s. Way more sexual in nature than intended, the blond even moaned into Mark’s mouth to show how good it was, hand cupping his cheek. Moments passed as Mark’s mind began to fade away, melting into the other’s lips, nearly giving more attention to that sensation than the one happening below. Without warning, said-blond moved away, standing next to the bed, giving his length a firm stroke before smirking at him.

“He’s taking care of you,” he mumbled, fingers raking through Mark’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead. “Why don’t you pass along the favor.”

Nodding with his mouth open, Mark stuck his tongue out, the blond resting his cock onto it gently. While he may have been the giving type, he was also notorious to tease, waiting until the person standing in front of him audibly grunted in annoyance. Wrapping his plump, damp lips around the tip, he let the other boy gently thrust, unable to move as freely as he wanted to with Jinyoung still working on his cock, mouth currently sucking along his balls as his fist kept a steady rhythm going.

“Both look so hot,” the blond apparently had a thing for talking, Mark unsure of how he felt about it. He was used to threesomes, he _enjoyed_ threesomes. However, the secrecy and anonymity Mark craved as a turn-on was waning with every extra line of dialogue the other man spoke, making him nervous that he was expecting an answer. In arrangements like this, Mark was used to the silence, the sticky wet noises filling up the space with little room to observe another sound. But this boy he had never met before this night couldn’t let a moment pass without some sort of comment, always needing to connect the movements between all three of them somehow.

Speaking of the new guy, Mark was impressed by what was currently two-thirds of the way in his mouth, the size clearly a desirable length. The view above it wasn’t so bad either; the other boy had to be an athlete of some sort with his cut abs and defined muscles. With every thrust past Mark’s red lips, he was able to watch as the muscles moved, tightening and relaxing, a thin sheen of perspiration beginning to form. Mark wanted to tell him he was gorgeous as hell, but that was against his personal restrictions, never wanting to seem like he favored one person over the other, especially when he was receiving some amazing head. Instead of saying it verbally, Mark moved his hands to hold the blond’s hips in place, breathing through his nose as he was able to take the entirety of his cock in, forcing a delicately broken whimper from his partner’s mouth. If he could have smirked in his position, he totally would have, instead pulling off with a loud pop before repeating the process all over again.

Mark was a quiet boy and he remained the same in the bedroom, never understanding the need to babble on about what he wanted to happen, instead taking that initiative to make it come true. It was one of the reasons why Jinyoung had called him tonight and why he called him, well, almost every night. He was good for many things, all of which happened on a mattress. Or on a couch. Maybe the shower, kitchen and balcony, too. Once his mouth began to cramp from his sudden interest in _only_ deep-throating the blond’s dick, Mark pulled Jinyoung up gently, kissing his lips softly.

“Felt good,” Mark sighed, the tiny compliment falling within his comfort zone. “But I know you didn’t ask us both here just to suck my dick.”

“Like you would have refused the offer,” Jinyoung smiled, wiping his mouth and sighing. “But I do need to be fucked.”

“I’ll do it.”

Mark looked at where the reply sounded from, puzzled as to why the blond had volunteered when it was clear what he was insinuating. Jinyoung had called _Mark_ over to be taken care of and it was a surprise to see someone else already half-undressed in bed also waiting, but he had swallowed his pride, never one to turn down fun with two men. But it was his understanding that he would be the one doing the honors, the blond unfamiliar to Mark in many ways, from his designer belt he had removed earlier to the thin gold bangle on his left wrist. It was clear he was of a different class than Mark, the boy who lived in a studio apartment to save money to use for his college tuition, unable to be frivolous with his spending.

“Mark,” Jinyoung said quietly, rubbing his thigh like he usually did before saying something that might upset him. “Let Jay have it tonight. I want him there.”

“But-”

“Don’t even start with me,” Jinyoung soothed, sighing as he got up to hand the other guy everything he would need to take care of him. “He can take care of you next.”

“Not what I meant,” Mark huffed, trying not to pout at the scene unfolding in front of him as Jay practically manhandled Jinyoung’s ass in the air, beginning to prep him with the lube he was handed, the informality of the arrangement bugging Mark for the first time in a long time. It wasn’t his ideal scenario, to be hard as a rock, watching some other guy get ready to plow his trusty hookup when it was clearly his turn, but there was nothing he could do, not wanting to risk losing the fun connections he normally had.

“It’ll be good, Mark,” Jay smirked, hardly even looking at what he was doing to Jinyoung below him, fingers moving all on their own. “Watch what I do to him and you’ll be begging for it next.”

Mark held back his eye-roll, the loud blond honestly only doing what Jinyoung asked of him. It wasn’t the worst idea in the world, and Mark would love to feel what Jay could do, so until he was finished with Jinyoung first, he would have to patiently wait, assuming his relaxed position. Settling back against the headboard with his legs spread, Mark moved to where Jinyoung could use his mouth and hands at will, needing that extra stimulation while he basically waited in line for his turn.

It was sexy to see the sequence of events in front of him: Jay absolutely focused on getting Jinyoung ready, biting his lip as he forced the boy under him to squirm around, Mark cautiously stroking Jinyoung’s hair gently to ease any discomfort away. If this was him behind Jinyoung, he would have already been inside and working his hips, impatient but in a good way, wanting to get to the good stuff right away. But this Jay character seemed like a total tease, twisting and turning his fingers to force the craziest sounds from Jinyoung’s mouth, the boy whimpering as if he could come from that contact alone.

Once Jinyoung let out a particularly loud yelp, Jay made the smooth switch from fingers to cock, forcing it inside slowly as Jinyoung whimpered in pleasure. After a few moments of adjusting to the feeling and the boy above him rubbing his back gently, Jinyoung ordered him to finally move, taking Mark’s dick back in his mouth as Jay began to rock his hips. Mark let out a sound that was half-moan-half-scoff, the completely ridiculous display of Jinyoung acting like he couldn’t take a cock full-on in the first thrust laughable. He wasn’t sure what kind of game Jinyoung was playing, but maybe it didn’t matter because his lips were tight around the head of Mark’s dick, pleasing him as much as he could at the angle he was being fucked at.

While Mark’s eyes were low and hazy, he couldn’t help but gaze up at the man behind Jinyoung, hands firmly gripping onto the brunet’s finest asset for dear life. His hair was pushed back earlier, but seemed to fall forward with every thrust, beads of sweat sliding down his temples. With his bottom lip bit back, Jay furrowed his brows as he pounded into Jinyoung more, the stream of words he was so quick to spit out previously absent from his new activity. It was almost as if the blond was determined to prove something, to show how great he was in bed, how he could make Jinyoung act completely different than he did alone with Mark or with a different third person in their occasional menage a trois. He didn’t have to act like it was a competition, Mark was going to come from someone doing something eventually, just like Jinyoung would most likely finish in a few moments, so what was the point? Getting off was about the journey and not the destination, but the blond was on autopilot, taking the fastest route.

Jinyoung was barely able to keep any part of Mark in his mouth as Jay gave his ass a firm spanking, cock dropping from his lips, a trail of saliva following it. Just as Mark had predicted, the moment the blond had wrangled his arm around Jinyoung’s hip to jerk him closer to orgasm, the brunet came without hesitation, finishing onto the bed below. If he wasn’t so unrelentlessly horny and in need of assistance, Mark would have laughed at how frail and spent Jinyoung was acting, his ass still sticking up in the air as Jay pulled out, the most satisfied grin plastered on his face.

“What’s gotten into him?” The other boy joked, an uncharacteristically feminine giggle accompanying his comments. “Oh wait, I know… me.”

Mark didn’t mean to make a face, but he did, the humor cheesily inappropriate in this moment. Jinyoung moved slowly to lay on his back next to Mark, sinking into the pillows he insisted on keeping, even if they were constantly shifted around on nights like this. If Mark had been the one fucking Jinyoung, he would have been kissing his back and neck, mumbling matters of self-assurance, telling him how good it was and how hot he looked… the list went on. But Jay had different matters in mind, motioning over to Mark once his eyes had scanned his repulsed face.

“I’m still ready to go,” Jay smirked, stroking his length gently to keep himself occupied as Mark shuffled closer. “Can’t wait to have you, too.”

“Always so confident?” Mark asked, eyebrow raised as he reached for the bottle of lube, wishing so badly he knew more of what made the other boy tick.

“Absolutely,” the blond replied, reaching out to stroke Mark’s sides down to his hips, gripping them firmly before kissing him softly. “Always so quiet?”

It was the question he had heard his entire life, something he knew he could never escape even if he tried. Mark was an introvert by nature, always analyzing and figuring out how to handle situations and people before they knew him. It wasn’t his fault that he preferred to watch and observe, inevitably fading into the background. Maybe it’s why he fell into situations like this, able to express himself without saying a damn word, even though now a stranger was testing his last nerve.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

With that stinging statement, Mark mustered up the courage to push Jay on his back, the blond shrieking in surprise. Flinching at the outburst, Mark swung a leg over the boy’s abdomen, slicking up his hands before jerking the other off. Jay was hard as a rock, throbbing as Mark traced a prominent vein, being careful to only do enough to prep him for what Mark needed. Taking a bit more and slicking his own entrance up, Mark moved to allow Jay to push in as he slid down, beginning to ride his member with ease.

Mark expected the same narrow range of noises he had heard Jay making when he was fucking into Jinyoung, tiny moans and gasps, a lot of groaning and mumbling, the smacking of his palm on the other’s cheek. But as Mark found a solid rhythm, sliding down and back up, palms flat against Jay’s chiseled abs, the blond’s array of sounds widened, allowing whines and whimpers to slip past his lips, his dominating edge remarkably absent from the picture. With the tables turned, Mark’s mood soared, his own confidence returning as he started running the show, acting like a true power bottom, calling the shots with his body. When Jay was too quiet, he slammed down on his cock, forcing a strangled moan. When his body went limp, Mark would completely stop, forcing Jay to buck his hips and offer his own movements, meeting him in the middle with his efforts.

As their bodies moved together, Mark couldn’t help but lean down and capture Jay’s lips with his own again, the kisses addicting and powerful, adding to the sensations flowing from head to toe. Jay was a great fuck and Mark was surprised how much he was loving being the one taking it in instead of dishing it out like he had hoped to on his bus ride over. In fact, it wasn’t until he noticed the weight of his own cock bouncing around uninhibited between his torso and the boy’s below him that he remembered Jinyoung was somewhere in the room, the guilt of pairing off directly in front of him embarrassing.

“J-Jin...young, fuck,” Mark squeaked out, Jay’s hips suddenly very animated. “C’mon, join…”

Mark could barely finish his last sentence, the blond purposefully reaching up to tweak Mark’s sensitive nipples. Jinyoung looked spent even as he rose from the cotton mountain he was relaxed into, apparently pleased just watching the scene, but wasting no time in jerking Mark along with Jay’s rhythm, Jinyoung and the blond sharing a deep kiss as Mark fucked himself along. Jinyoung’s hand was slender and familiar, the usual patterns of his wrist and thumb nearly pushing him to the edge, but holding back until he had seen enough of Mark’s painfully pleasured expressions.

As Jay miraculously found Mark’s most pleasurable spot, the blond groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, shooing Jinyoung away as he forced his hips up as hard as he could, finishing inside Mark with a loud sigh of relief. Mark honestly expected more of a spectacle based on everything Jay had shown before, but Jinyoung didn’t seem to notice, hand already back on Mark’s cock just the way he liked it, jerking him into submission easily all over Jay’s stomach. It went too fast but not fast enough, Mark’s undeniable pleasure sinking into his skin, settling happily in the pit of his stomach. Once he could bear to open his eyes a sliver, he couldn’t help but moan softly at the scene in front of him. There was something about the way the blond looked below him, eyes shut completely, hair matted against his forehead in a sweaty mess, come streaked across his chest, that made Mark’s dick twitch even after everything that had ended.

“You two,” Jinyoung sighed, hand on Mark’s cheek, the other on Jay’s hip, “are so hot together.”

With that comment helping him rise from lying back, Jay met Mark’s eyes in a fiery glance, his head tilting to the side as if he was thinking of something he wouldn’t be comfortable revealing in front of an audience. Mark gulped instinctively, feeling like he was caught in the crosshairs and being hunted by the jungle’s most notorious predator, unable to escape what had already unwillingly began. Jay’s eyes followed down Mark’s neck to the bob of his adam’s apple, the trademark grin he was wearing when they first met back on his lips.

Jinyoung, seemingly unaware of the thick tension still hanging in the air, gave Mark a kiss before offering one to Jay, the second boy turning it down in favor of cleaning up and getting redressed. However, instead of looking cold and stoic, Jay looked menacing and playful, Jinyoung nearly giving up on the small sign of affection before the blond let out another burst of laughter, finally meeting him in a firm peck. Mark took that opportunity to get ready to go himself, needing to leave soon so he wouldn’t miss the last bus ride back to his place. After sliding his clothes back on, Mark ran his fingers through his hair, checking his pockets for his belongings. It wasn’t long before Jay had wrestled his own garments back on as well, hair already slicked back into place like he didn’t just participate in a night of sexual debauchery, glowing like the sun in the sky.

 

 

Saying goodbye and leaving at the same time as someone was was inevitably awkward, Mark trying to slip out Jinyoung’s apartment door before Jay even noticed he was on his way out. He had nearly made it to the elevator before there was a rush of footsteps, panting as the doors nearly closed in on the blond, a firm smile still fixed in place.

“That was fun,” Jay beamed, pressing the same button Mark had already selected for the main level. “You both were fun.”

“Uh, thanks,” Mark offered a tight grin, a little overwhelmed at how close they seemed to be in the tight space.

“Maybe he’ll call both of us again,” the blond continued, Mark wondering how he could be even _more_ talkative after the night’s events. “We could have our own standing appointment or something.”

“Maybe,” Mark shrugged, not putting much weight into the other boy’s ramblings, tuning him out before the light flashed and bell sounded, stepping out into the lobby. His sneakers were quiet as he moved towards the exit, but once again, Jay’s footsteps were amplified by his shiny designer oxfords clicking across the tile, rushing up behind Mark and grasping his shoulder.

“Maybe we should exchange numbers,” Jay smiled as Mark swung around to shake him loose, an eyebrow raised again at his boldness. “You know, in case we want to have our own fun.”

“I think you have the wrong idea,” Mark offered, shrugging as he kindly rejected the notion. “I don’t hook up, Jinyoung’s kind of the only guy on speed dial, if you know what I mean.”

“Ah,” Jay chuckled, phone still clutched in his hand. “Got a thing for him but he won’t give up the single life?”

“It’s not like that,” Mark shrugged, hands now in the pockets of his baggy jeans. “I trust him and he makes me feel good. If I found someone else that did the same thing, maybe I could have two numbers in my list. Who knows.”

“So, you’re saying there’s a chance?”

Mark wasn’t sure if he had ever made the laugh he had uttered in Jay’s face, the blond reciprocating the obnoxious outburst easily. He didn’t want to outright reject him and the sex _was_ pretty damn good for their first time together. Mark had to admire the guts Jay was showing, not wanting to take no for an answer, even if Mark was going to do it out of the kindness of his heart. With that, Mark swallowed his doubts, taking the phone from Jay’s hand.

“Mark,” he said aloud as he typed in his number in a new contact, saving it. “I’m the only one in there so you’ll know it’s me.”

“Mark,” the blond smiled, taking his phone back to send Mark a quick message. “It’s nice to officially meet you with underwear on.”

“Likewise, Jay,” Mark giggled, creating the new contact profile in his phone. Before he could press save, however, the other boy took his phone from his hand, snapping a selfie of himself to add to it, grinning.

“It’s Jackson, by the way,” he smiled, handing the phone back. “Jay’s kind of… Jinyoung’s thing.”

“Not so into the nickname?” Mark couldn’t help but laugh, sensing Jackson’s uncomfortable feelings on the subject.

“Let’s just say I’ve done worse things to get laid,” the blond smiled, letting out another holler of a laugh.

“Well then, Jackson,” Mark smiled, finally resuming his walk from the building. “Maybe I’ll see you around soon.”

“Here’s hoping,” Jackson winked as he passed through the door Mark was holding towards a sleek black sportscar parked illegally at the curb, a pink parking citation sticking under one of the wiper blades. After ripping it away and tossing it onto the street, Jackson waved again before getting inside, speeding away in the opposite direction of Mark’s bus stop.

A quarter mile later, Mark sat on the bench in the dimly lit glass enclosure, waiting for the city bus to arrive. It wasn’t until he went to look at Jackson’s contact information that he got to see the cute selca he included, a small line of text typed in the profile notes.

 

_Things would be better with just the two of us ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but get this one started as Citation finished! As you can see, ahem... way different than my first story.
> 
> More tags and relationships to be added :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I look forward to your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark lived in a studio apartment with one small window on the eighth floor of a building downtown. His mattress was pushed into one corner directly on the ground, sheets never properly secured and pillows tossed wherever he wanted. Besides a basic four-drawer dresser, Mark didn’t have much storage for his clothing or accessories, the only closet in the entire space divided between the rest of his wardrobe, toiletries, cleaning supplies, towels and anything else that didn’t have a dedicated home. A three-panel screen acted as a makeshift wall between the bedroom and living room areas, giving Mark some sense that he wasn’t breaking the bank on what was essentially an extra large closet with a bathroom attached. Beyond the faded blue sofa sat a small refurbished television with a collection of various games and movies stacked nearby, the internet modem shoved behind it all in order to seem organized. The kitchen was three counters and a stove, a fridge barely bigger than one from a hotel, his microwave the true MVP of his dwelling.

It wasn’t much, but it was home and Mark made it work, pinching pennies to be able to live in the city he attended school, putting most of his earnings towards tuition and materials he would need for his classes. After all, it was his idea to move his entire world across the Pacific Ocean to “find himself,” or whatever that meant a few years ago, only now somewhat comfortable in his routine. Mark wasn’t surprised when his family accepted the fact that he was packing up everything he owned to move away from Los Angeles; he always seemed free spirited and ready to follow whatever random path he could think of, but an entire body of water separating them made trips back hard and expensive. Conversations on the phone were almost always brief, Mark never one to have much to say as his daily routine had barely changed year to year.

Mark didn’t have many friends due to his introverted nature, always seeming to blend into the background, but he tried his best to make conversations with the people he met while he bartended at a high-end restaurant a short bus ride from his apartment. He had tried many part time jobs, but none of them seemed to earn him as much as he needed, relying on his trusty tip jar more than he’d like to admit. Not only were the patrons semi-wealthy, but they were interesting and intriguing, Mark overhearing the most outlandish tales one could imagine. He had never intended on memorizing names and faces, but it seemed like the regulars tipped best, so he didn’t hesitate to put on a happier face to appease them for a few extra dollars.

Outside of friends and work, Mark knew Jinyoung. It was hard to describe what they were per se, as Mark knew it was nothing more than elaborate hook-up with hardly any strings attached. Jinyoung was totally out of Mark’s league, a well-off businessman with a fancy car and an apartment that had two whole bedrooms, a separate living space, and multiple windows. While their backgrounds and lifestyles couldn’t be further apart, they worked well in bed together, Jinyoung needy and whiny once he was totally in the mood, Mark never hesitant to take on that dominant role. They didn’t have a set schedule and the calls came at any time of the day, Mark sometimes having Jinyoung come over his place instead if the buses were done running for the night. While Mark would want to label whatever they had at least as friendship, he wasn’t completely sure if it was true, hardly knowing anything about Jinyoung except for the fact that he worked, he was good in bed, and Mark was definitely a little bit in love with him.

Maybe it wasn’t love, but it was a high level of infatuation. Mark constantly blamed himself for not having more friends, or at least an outgoing personality to find other people to hook up with, his feelings attaching themselves onto the first person that truly gave him more than the time of day. It wasn’t healthy to keep going back to Jinyoung when he realized what was happening in his overloaded brain; between classes, projects, work and fucking, it was a jumbled mess he never could fully understand or unravel. There was a possibility that Jinyoung could feel the same or share _some_ level of feelings for him as well, but he never asked because of how he fell into bed the first time with Jinyoung, the details still a bit opaque even after all this time.

 

It was while he was working one Tuesday, Mark surprised at how slow of a night it had been, peering into his nearly empty tip jar that only contained a few coins. There was a stuffiness to the air around him, the tables in the restaurant being cleared and emptied as the night went on, every stool along Mark’s station empty. It must have been raining as a man stumbled through the front door not too far off from closing time, apologizing to the doorman as he shook his umbrella and took off his jacket, checking it before wandering over to the bar. His pants were a pair of tailored khakis, paired with black dress shoes and an expensive button down shirt that Mark recognized from an ad plastered on the side of the bus he took every day to and from work and school. Beyond his thick-rimmed glasses, Mark could swear he saw fine lines accentuated by his frowning expression, hand coming through his black hair before taking a seat right in the middle of the stools.

“Vodka tonic on the rocks, please,” the man sighed, taking his glasses from his face to wipe the stray raindrops away. “And make it a double.”

Mark nodded in acknowledgement, starting to mix the drink right in front of the new patron, trying to sneak a few glances in order to recognize him. He was definitely new, Mark would have known instantly if it was one of his regulars, understanding that the weather may have blown him in to find shelter. Once the drink was garnished, Mark placed it in front of the man who nodded in appreciation, taking a long drink and nearly finishing the entire beverage. Raising an eyebrow, Mark started to prepare another round for him, rinsing out a shot glass.

“Rough day?” Mark asked, putting on his most understanding face as he watched the other shrug and bite his lip.

“You could say that,” he chuckled bitterly, taking another swig from his glass. “I got dumped.”

Breakups were a common gripe at the bar, Mark always having to soothe the nerves of freshly-single individuals who clearly didn’t see it coming, sometimes even serving a round of celebratory shots from those who initiated the bad news. However, it was clear that this time wasn’t planned and the receiving party was definitely taking it hard, motioning for Mark to serve him another drink, Mark nodding and making it quickly.

“Sorry to hear that,” he offered, finishing the drink off and handing it over on another cocktail napkin. “Was it serious?”

“Extremely,” he replied, defeated in every way possible, pieces of his hair sticking to his forehead from the rain. “We worked together, and he’s quitting for a new job and he said he won’t have time for me.”

“Wow,” Mark sighed, his sympathy partially genuine as he couldn’t help but get caught up in some of the more personal tales. “Just like that?”

“Yeah, completely blindsided me,” the man scoffed, drinking more and swirling his straw around his glass. “I can’t believe he’s putting some shitty promotion above me, but it’s even worse that I didn’t know. I’m an idiot.”

“Well, some people are like that,” Mark offered, the generic reply getting a quiet hum from the man. “There’s plenty of inconsiderate assholes in the world. You just have to sort through them to find the ones that aren’t totally bad.”

“What about you?” He asked, looking at Mark as he held his drink in his hand, slender fingers wrapping around it. “Are you one of the good ones?”

“I’d like to think so,” Mark grinned a bit, shrugging as he stacked some glasses for washing, placing them in a bin. “But isn’t that would anyone would say?”

“True,” the other man laughed quietly, placing his drink down and wiping his hand with a napkin before extending it across the counter. “Jinyoung, and you are?”

“Mark,” he replied, meeting Jinyoung’s hand in a firm shake, admiring silently how different he looked when he wasn’t frowning. “Another round?”

 

With the storm outside, Jinyoung was the last customer Mark had that evening, spending the rest of the time cleaning and tidying up, making Jinyoung a fresh drink any time he requested until it was last call. The conversation had warmed up, both men willingly sharing stories about bad breakups and relationships, plus ridiculous stories they had heard from friends and acquaintances, Mark hoping he had done at least a little bit of good that night by comforting someone as distraught as Jinyoung looked. His personable attitude must have been on point that evening as Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to leave the biggest tip Mark had received in months, Mark expressing his gratitude as he slipped the large bill into his pocket. After settling his check and retrieving his items from the coat room, Jinyoung strolled back over, leaning into the bar near where Mark was standing.

“I have a question,” Jinyoung asked, his cheeks rosy and smile a bit suggestive. “I’m sure you get this a lot…”

“Shoot,” Mark replied, leaning on his forearms against the other side, already knowing what was on the other’s mind just by the look on his face, one Mark had seen a thousand times in his time working at this specific location, a decision already on his tongue.

“How much longer is your shift?” Jinyoung asked, voice a bit quieter than it had been when he was downing his clear liquor, body language completely relaxed at this point. “Maybe we could…”

Mark didn’t do this with customers. It was crossing a line and he needed to respect his position as a bartender for high-end clients, those with seedy stories or men who talked a little too much, revealing sensitive information. What would happen if word got out that he slipped out with a regular one night or took someone else home the next? He didn’t want that expectation that he was easy and went to the highest tipper, needing some control on the aspects of this job. In Jinyoung’s case, he didn’t want to take advantage of a vulnerable situation, understanding that he might be single now, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t have to eventually deal with the emotional burden that came from a long-term relationship ending.

But Mark hadn’t taken his eyes off Jinyoung from the moment he sat in that stool, a wide smile when he laughed, awkward tendencies to cover his mouth or fold his hands when deep in thought, his ears sticking out a little more than the average person, bright red with embarrassment as he told old stories of falling in love. His lips were plush and the perfect shade of pink, wrapping around the straw almost distractingly every time Mark would look over. Mark knew better than to check out a patron like this, but it wasn’t like he had someone like this in every day, people his age preferring trendier spots and bars instead of a stuffy place like this.

“Yeah,” Mark replied, a cautious smile on his face. “I can be done in twenty if I start wrapping up now.”

“Perfect,” Jinyoung grinned, reaching across to rub the top of Mark’s hand gently, the goosebumps rising from his wrist to his shoulder. “I’ll call a cab and wait out front.”

Mark nodded, letting Jinyoung get his coat on and head towards the door, going back to his closing duties. Jinyoung wasn’t a regular and he certainly wasn’t part of the crowd that Mark constantly served, so he allowed himself to take this one night for himself, vowing to keep it under control, understanding that it could lead to a bad habit.

 

However, the habit didn’t turn into Mark heading home with other bar patrons, but rather getting addicted to Jinyoung, the constant calls and answers leading to where Mark was currently, possibly in love with Jinyoung, or maybe just what he stood for. After all, it was Jinyoung who helped expand his sexual horizons, learning more in a month of hooking up than he ever knew from his experiences over the years, his body sore from one too many bad twists or turns in Jinyoung’s king sized bed. Mark learned that Jinyoung was methodical even during sex, almost overanalyzing it to the point where it could turn unsexy, Mark having to gently remind him that while they weren’t a thing, it could still have some romance, Jinyoung subtly apologizing with his mouth all over Mark’s body.

If it weren’t for Jinyoung, Mark wouldn’t have been introduced to the taboo joy of threesomes, some of the only social scenarios he actively participated in. Jinyoung had casually brought it up one night after they had finished, both men sitting back in bed, arms lazily resting around each other. While Mark had never considered it before, Jinyoung explained how relaxed the setup would be, no pressure to do anything he wouldn’t be comfortable with, just an extra set of hands, another mouth and one extra dick to play with. In those terms, Mark was willing to give it a shot, ignoring the fact that maybe he had agreed a little bit too easily as to not let Jinyoung think he was a total square for being nervous.

The first one was definitely intimidating, Mark feeling clumsy and in the way half of the time, the other man that had joined them a bit more aggressive than he was, always seeming to cut them off once he was ready to jump in, essentially frustrating him more than turning him on. However, that was something Jinyoung took to heart when Mark revealed how it was, saying that he would always talk about each person he wanted to bring in if they were to do it again. He stuck to his word until that unexpected night where Mark had met Jackson, his walls already up once he had learned that Jinyoung went around his back, giving in because he could never say no to the boy with the soft lips and warm laugh.

While Jinyoung had been open about his breakup the first night they met, Mark never heard about it again, Jinyoung always changing the subject or saying he was over all of it. Mark never believed him, but he wasn’t going to start a fight over something that shouldn’t concern him to begin with. He wasn’t dating Jinyoung, they were just fucking and having a good time, so past relationships weren’t exactly part of the equation. He only hoped that Jinyoung knew he could be there as a friend if he ever needed that, instead seeming like he was only an option for his sexual desires.

 

 

It was another slow night at the bar, Mark’s manager giving him the option to close up a little earlier than normal, most of his duties already completed by the time he got permission to go. His work uniform was a red dress shirt with a black vest on top, a bow tie, slacks and shoes to wrap it all together, and all he could think about was getting it off his body for the day. Checking his phone like he usually did this time every night, he sent a few words to Jinyoung, crossing his fingers in hopes of a quick reply, knowing he could still catch the last bus of the night if he finished as fast as he thought he could. Unfortunately, the reply was fast and short, Jinyoung only sending the word ‘busy’ in response. Mark knew what that meant and he hated the sinking feeling in his gut as he read it over again. Jinyoung was already expecting someone else that wasn’t Mark, and he wasn’t invited, leaving him to head home all alone.

Instead of blaming Jinyoung, Mark blamed himself for getting attached, hating that his mind only went one place once he was done with work. He should be used to going back home alone, sitting in front of the television until he accidentally falls asleep. It was his usual routine without Jinyoung, but tonight he wanted more and wasn’t going to stop there, needing someone who would be up for something at a crazy hour of the night. Racking his brain for a solution, Mark suddenly remembered the last threesome he had participated in when he met Jackson, the gregarious blond who seemed to know how hot he was without trying. If anyone would be up, it would be him, and Mark wasted no time in initiating what could be a complete shot in the dark.

 

**To: Jackson**

_Hey, what are you up to?_

 

***

 

Jackson Wang was born into more money than a normal person could dream of, having access to every luxury at his beck and call from the moment his birth certificate was printed. Being a savvy businessman was Jackson’s father’s most admirable trait, keeping the family well off without his mother having to lift a finger to help. Growing up privileged meant that Jackson was sent to the best schools in the country, passing classes with flying colors as he also maintained a fabulous social life, courtesy of his involvement with his fencing team and social circles surrounding it. His luck continued after graduation, foregoing extra education to join his father at his company, earning his spot just as any other employee would have to. He might have had some extra perks, but Jackson was to be treated like anyone else, keeping him as humble as possible throughout his life.

After deciding the corporate world wasn’t right for him, Jackson resigned and started his own business, deciding to take his knowledge of sport and fitness to the next level, beginning to work as a personal trainer for the city’s most influential people, or those who could pay him his sky-high rates. What started as something for CEOs and other salarymen to have flexibility in their training eventually spread into a full-fledged company, Jackson having to hire a select few to run his finances, keep track of scheduling, and a couple other trainers to cover all interested clients. It was the perfect scenario for Jackson: keeping himself fit and in touch with those decision makers, while also earning enough cash to support his lavish lifestyle, not that he couldn’t afford it without the job.

Normally, someone in their early twenties would be working one or two jobs to even make rent, saving cash by using public transportation and stressing about an upcoming test or project. Instead, Jackson was waking up in a penthouse suite, plush carpet surrounding his king size bed fitted with silk sheets, designer slippers waiting for his feet by the edge of the bed. Floor-to-ceiling windows lined the perimeter of the entire suite, light-blocking curtains currently drawn to let Jackson get his beauty sleep. Once his alarm sounded, Jackson would begin his multi-step routine of getting ready: a hot shower, followed by an intense skincare routine, hair being slicked back before dressing in his walk-in closet, designer gym bag already packed for whatever schedule he had.

His usual schedule would be blocked into hour long appointments with time between for him to drive to the next location, but that day was different, noticing that his first scheduled time was with Im Jaebum, one of his preferred clients. Jackson checked his bag to make sure it was packed for the occasion, eating a protein-packed breakfast before leaving his apartment. Taking the elevator to the built-in parking garage, Jackson unlocked the door of his sportscar that probably cost more than a three-bedroom house in the suburbs, throwing his bag in before sliding into the driver’s seat. Starting it up, he flew through the structure, only pausing when it was time to exit, taking the familiar drive to his destination.

Jaebum had hired Jackson on recommendation from a fellow coworker, his time always needing to be organized and kept on schedule, knowing Jackson worked with this kind of client exclusively. After training together a few months, Jaebum had recently changed jobs in a move that surprised Jackson, considering how much he seemed to like the company he was employed by. However, after learning of the steep increase in salary, Jackson understood why someone would suddenly change their mind, knowing that Jaebum took his career and title seriously, always looking for ways to advance. They had grown close by the conversations they would have in the brief moments before, during and after sessions, Jackson’s friendly attitude able to get any information from even the quietest of individuals. It was nice to have a client his own age for once, Jackson not having to tone down his own pace or level of engagement to make him seem like he was killing it, Jaebum naturally able to keep up without much extra effort.

When he was scheduled to meet with Jaebum, Jackson reserved the entire gym at Jaebum’s office, including that fee in the premium to pay for each session. It wasn’t always a necessity, but as things had intensified with Jaebum since his change in jobs, Jackson quickly realized he would need complete privacy to keep up with his client’s needs. Parking in the company’s lot and taking the elevator to the floor, Jackson met with Jaebum right outside of the door to the facility, the two men shaking hands before heading inside, taking a small hallway to another door which Jackson retrieved the key for in his bag, unlocking it and letting them step inside, sure to secure it behind them.

Once they were changed into their expensive workout outfits, Jackson went through the normal routine of stretching and preparing their bodies before leading Jaebum through a rigorous session on the treadmill and stairmaster, moving to weights and lifting directly after. Jaebum was taller than Jackson by a few inches, dark black hair flat against his sweaty forehead as he grunted with every movement, always letting most of his aggressions out during his sessions. It had become more frequent since the promotion, but Jackson hadn’t brought it up, still wanting to keep things as professional as he could, given the circumstances.

“So,” Jaebum sighed, nearly out of breath as he placed his weights back onto the rack. “Twenty minutes left…”

There was always twenty minutes left. Jackson had spent a lot of time tweaking the routine to only take up three-quarters of the slotted time, pushing Jaebum to his limits every workout. But it wasn’t because of the added pressure of finishing so quickly, or the fact that it had any extra benefits to Jaebum’s health and wellness.

No, it was because Jaebum needed that time to slam Jackson against the mirror reflecting against one wall, hands making quick work of their damp clothes, breaths still heavy from the routine. Both shirtless, Jaebum wasted no time kissing Jackson deeply, pinning him against the wall easily, his height and frame more intimidating than Jackson would like to admit. It was sticky and wet, Jackson’s hands placed onto Jaebum’s sides, sliding around to move up and down his back as they made out, Jaebum wedging Jackson’s thighs apart, rolling his body against the smaller man’s torso.

So, maybe the reason why he had to reserve the entire gym for one client was because they grew a little too close, unable to keep their hands off each other once everything had been completed for the day, Jaebum the first to take initiative. Jackson was always professional, a playful and carefree person at heart, but one who knew to not chance his relationships with his clients and customers, leaving those ideas to die in his head. He had always found Jaebum attractive, especially as they had gotten to know each other more in their time spent together, but Jackson had no idea that Jaebum would willingly go as far as suggesting their appointments include more than just the basic workout, opting to add in something a little bit more _satisfying_ to cap it all off. Maybe it was the added pressure from his job or the fact that Jaebum had gone through a breakup at the same time, but Jackson accepted the randomness of hooking up on locker room benches or expensive pieces of gym machinery, needing to satisfy something inside of himself too.

 

Jackson was rich, successful and handsome, making him one of the most eligible bachelors in the city. His sex life was active, but he was never tied down, preferring the fun of keeping his own digital black book of numbers and names, calling whoever he wanted whenever he wanted something specific. Jaebum was always near the top ever since their gym sessions had become a bit more wild, able to meet up with the other easily as Jackson learned he lived nearby. There were many other people written down, some for one certain task or another, a few listed when he wanted to be surrounded by multiple people at once. It was all in good fun, and he had the temperament to not fall in love or catch feelings, even if that’s something he could see himself wanting one day.

Amongst the names in that list was Park Jinyoung, someone Jackson would assume would be fodder for the back pages of his notebook, the boy seemingly plain and vanilla on the surface when they had met at a club Jackson decided to visit one night after a busy day of work. Jackson never explicitly went looking for someone for the night, preferring his aura to reel someone in instead, his confidence radiating for miles. Just as he finished a single serving of the most expensive red wine on the bar’s list, Jinyoung had approached him, already slightly tipsy as he introduced himself, sportcoat slung over his shoulder.

“Jinyoung,” he smiled, taking the seat next to Jackson’s, ordering a vodka tonic from the bartender. “And I already know your name.”

“You do?” Jackson smirked, placing a few bills for a tip on the rail. “Guess the secret’s out, huh?”

“That you’re a highly sought after personal trainer?” Jinyoung giggled, drinking half of his drink in one sip. “A few people that used to work in my office have used your services.”

“Interesting,” Jackson smiled, liking how easily the conversation had started. “Who did you work with?”

“Not important,” Jinyoung was quick to reply, waving his hands to dismiss the fact that he was the one to mention it in the first place. “I’d rather hear more about you instead.”

That was an invitation Jackson could never refuse, a natural storyteller in his own right, starting to explain his life story in short terms, talking about his business and his family life, explaining what it was like to live in a big city and feel totally free to be exactly who he wanted, having the support of his loved ones to go after it all. Jinyoung seemed to bask in the positivity, needing some of it for himself as he had experienced a rough breakup not too long ago, needing to go back to the drawing board to find himself again. That was one of Jackson’s biggest fears, finally finding someone that he thought was more than just a casual fling, investing time and love into every word and action only for it to somehow go south, nothing able to save it. He wasn’t afraid to fall in love, but he needed it to be right, to be everlasting. To Jinyoung, he only nodded, offering his sympathies before they went to share a dance together to blow off some steam.

One dance turned into an endless string of grinding and touching, Jinyoung’s limbs ending where Jackson’s began, becoming one body of sweat and exhilaration, smiles plastered on both of their faces. While Jinyoung seemed like he was tough to crack, Jackson had him practically eating out of the palm of his hand, Jinyoung easily laughing at every joke or suggestion, eyes sinking into his head, tiny lines of whiskers surrounding the corners. Loosened up from their movements, Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to ask Jackson back to his place for the night, Jackson immediately agreeing, needing to see what else he could do, unable to move his eyes away from the other’s lips until their mouths met, tender and eager for the next move.

Jinyoung also lived in proximity to Jackson’s place, the path extremely familiar to him as he parked and followed Jinyoung up to his place, removing his shoes as he stepped inside only to be pulled directly into the bedroom, the kisses suddenly more desperate, hands increasingly more daring. It felt good to be wanted and to have someone new, Jackson realizing how Jinyoung would pull his gaze into something softer as he begged for more, tugging him back onto the bed with little resistance. Jinyoung’s slender fingers removed Jackson’s clothing with care, the other man able to kiss and suck along his neck, leaving a trail of tiny marks the other didn’t seem to protest. However, just as he was about to push down the shoulder of his shirt for easier access to Jinyoung’s collarbones, Jackson noticed a frame on the edge of the nightstand, an all-too-familiar face staring back at him.

In the photograph, Jinyoung was standing with Jaebum draped over him, the two in a loving embrace, the photo totally candid in capturing their sheer elation of being together. Jackson felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized that Jinyoung was Jaebum’s ex he had barely mentioned, the one that he had broken up with right around the timing of his promotion. If that was true, then the person Jinyoung had lamented about losing was Jaebum, Jackson’s head swirling with the haze of alcohol from the club and the vast amounts of twisting information he was attempting to sort through.

“Jae?”

“Yeah?” Jackson’s head snapped up, assuming the nickname was Jinyoung’s way of keeping the mood light, meeting his soft gaze as a smile spread across his face, biting his full lower lip gently.

“I’d like it if you’d fuck me tonight.”

And so Jackson did, only after he subtly knocked over the frame on the nightstand, focusing all of his attention back on the task at hand.

 

 

 

The next time Jackson met with Jaebum, he was a nervous wreck. It wasn’t like him to run late, but staying in bed and dreading the look on his face once he revealed who he had recently stumbled into bed with wasn’t going to be fun, expecting the worst reaction. Jaebum had a bit of temper and Jackson usually used more physical activity to help him reduce the strain, but what if the cause of the stress was something Jackson did himself? He wasn’t afraid to lose Jaebum as a client for monetary reasons, but he truly felt they had an odd bond, thinking of him as a friend even if their system was a little unconventional.

Once he was in the building, Jackson jogged down the hall to where Jaebum would normally meet him, but no one was waiting, making Jackson even more nervous about the confrontation he would have to make. It was about being completely transparent about what he had done, not wanting Jaebum to find out behind his back, even if he was the one who had done the honors of dumping Jinyoung in the first place. Using his key to enter both sets of doors, Jackson finally spotted Jaebum already partially through his routine, smiling and slowing down on the treadmill as he noticed the other man come in.

“What took you so long?” Jaebum took a towel, wiping his face with a grin as he caught his breath. “If I was any other client, I’d be a asking for a refund for this session.”

“I know,” Jackson sighed, sitting on a bench near him. “I’m sorry, I just lost track of time and then traffic was a nightmare. Do you know how many red lights I caught between my place and this office? It’s criminal, they should really change that. Not to suit me, but for all of the drivers out there as well. It’s a disaster.”

“Okay…,” Jaebum looked puzzled, taking a seat next to Jackson who visibly flinched, rubbing his face and sighing again. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Jackson lied, looking straight down as he tried to figure out how to break the news. “I mean, maybe. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Then tell me,” Jaebum replied, sipping from his nearby water bottle. “I’d like to get the rest of the workout in before my time is up.”

“Right, yeah,” Jackson sat up straight, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before facing Jaebum head on, staring straight ahead. “I slept with your ex. Jinyoung? Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Jinyoung, eh?” Jaebum paused before chuckling softly, shaking his head and standing back up, climbing back onto the treadmill. “That’s what has you all shaken up?”

“Yes?” Jackson replied, shrugging. “I didn’t know. I met him in a club, we drank a little, danced a little. Next thing I know, we’re at his place and he still has a picture of you on his nightstand and he’s calling me Jae…”

“Jae?” Jaebum suddenly looked tense, expression blank as he clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Interesting.”

“Like I said,” Jackson continued on, babbling some more. “I didn’t know and I’m sorry if it bothers you, but I had to tell you.”

“Does he know?” Jaebum asked, eyes a little bit wider than they had been. “Does he know about us?”

“No,” Jackson sighed, shaking his head. “He said he knew someone he used to work with that was a client of mine, but didn’t say who. I guess it all came together once I was in bed with him.”

“Good to know it didn’t stop you from getting some,” Jaebum finally laughed, shaking his head. “Now, come on. Let’s get this show on the road.”

“You’re not mad?” Jackson asked, rising up from his seat, coming over to mess with the functions on the panel. “Because I don’t want things to be awkward…”

“They aren’t,” Jaebum smiled, trying to assure Jackson he was okay. “Sleep with him all you want. I know where he’s been. But watch out, he’s a wild one.”

“He is?” Jackson asked, stepping away as Jaebum proceeded to begin the routine again, offering a subtle smirk.

“If you don’t know yet, you’ll find out,” Jaebum laughed. “Trust me.”

Jackson couldn’t help but feel the sudden sense of intrigue surrounding Jinyoung, everything still on his mind as he went through the entire session with Jaebum, including the part where Jaebum bent him over in the showers, letting out more of his pent-up aggressions.

 

***

 

Jackson had his first day off all week, choosing to spend it doing whatever he wanted to, sleeping in until it was practically dark again outside, ending up completing some errands he could have easily paid one of his family’s many assistants to do. Instead of pushing off his easy work, he dressed casually, still in all designer labels, driving around to the shops around the city to get groceries, home goods and more. He loved interacting with people, hoping that he could bring a little brightness to the mundane working hours of a sales associate or cashier, always making sure to be extra polite in case someone before him had ruined the mood.

Once he had returned home, Jackson organized everything he had bought into its proper place, going to his closet to change for his own personal workout before it was time for bed, putting on his earbuds and selecting his playlist on his phone before heading to his private home gym, getting to work. It was a similar workout to the one he had prepared for Jaebum, but even more intense, wanting to push his own limits as much as possible. Keeping his body in the best possible shape was an excellent sales tool when it came to gaining new clients, so every moment Jackson could spend refining it, he would, going back and forth between equipment as he grew sweatier and more fatigued.

He had to admit that the rush of adrenaline he felt after a successful workout made him wish someone was waiting for his body, wanting to devour and satisfy them with the newfound energy rushing through his veins. Instead, he opted to return to his kitchen, brewing a fresh pot of green tea and a healthy snack, sitting in front of his large television set that was the centerpiece of his media room. While it wasn’t sex, it was an enjoyable experience, letting the sounds of the movie he was watching filter through his ears, the tea soothing his bubbling desires to touch someone else.

Maybe it was just dumb luck that Jackson’s phone vibrated at that moment, but he never expected to see the message that scrolled across his lock screen, smiling wide at the insinuation.

 

**Mark**

_Hey, what are you up to?_

 

Jackson knew what it meant, and he was thankful to whoever was looking down on him that night. Already having the perfect reply in mind, he sent another tiny prayer that Mark wouldn’t mind him being so forward, his fingers already typing an even more suggestive response.

 

**Jackson**

_Not much, wanna come over?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae... Jay... same difference, right? :)
> 
> You will notice the addition of a few relationship tags, including Jinyoung x Jaebum. I didn't want to include it right off the bat, but things happen. Of course.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos, bookmarks and comments! Your support is seriously amazing.
> 
> (And another quick thank you to everyone who supported Citation. Thank you thank you thank you!!)


	3. Chapter 3

The window of the bus was cool against Mark’s forehead, his hands clutching onto his phone as he felt some of his nerves rising, closing his eyes to take a calm, slow breath. Wondering why he even texted Jackson in the first place was useless; he was bored and wanted someone, no matter which way it would go that night. He hadn’t expected Jackson to reply so quick and cut right to the chase, inviting Mark over almost immediately, but he was almost thankful that he did as Mark wasn’t fond of small talk, but a little too shy to be that forward. Looking down at his phone, he reminded himself of the bus stop he would need to get off at, realizing it was only a couple away at this point, closing his eyes to kick away any reasons to cancel last minute.

Thinking back to his round with Jackson during their threesome with Jinyoung, Mark remembered how easy it was to take control over the other, making him shut up and moan with a gentle roll of his hips, hands flat against Jackson’s stomach. It was like Jinyoung wasn’t even there, the two of them having their own moment together, almost forgetting he was around. While things had randomly happened that time, Mark was somewhat nervous about what to expect when he was with Jackson completely alone, wondering if he would be giving or receiving as he barely knew anything about the blond. In fact, the only clues he really had about who Jackson was were the expensive accessories he chose to wear that night and the car he sped off in, all indicating that Jackson didn’t necessarily understand Mark’s struggle to make ends meet.

That suspicion was confirmed as the bus arrived at his stop, Mark thanking the driver as he stepped off and stood on the sidewalk, head tilting back to take in the massive skyscraper towering above him. One deep breath later, he headed inside, having to check in with a doorman stationed near the elevator as Jackson’s guest. As if that wasn’t unnerving enough, the man had to personally ride with Mark up to Jackson’s level, using his key card to access one of the highest floors, wishing him a good night as he stepped off, doors sliding shut. It was an arduous process that seemed straight out of a movie, Mark never realizing that this could actually happen to him in real life, still somewhat stunned as he made his way to the door of Jackson’s suite, knocking gently. Only a few seconds passed before the door swung open, Jackson answering it with a wide grin on his face.

“I can’t believe you actually came,” was the first thing out of his mouth, followed by a high-pitched cackle, yanking Mark by the wrist inside. “Let me give you the tour!”

If Mark wasn’t already highly uncomfortable, he definitely was at that point, feet dragging along Jackson’s sprawling hardwood floors, attempting to regain ownership of his wrist from the other man. Unfortunately, Jackson’s grip was inescapable and Mark let his arm go limp, struggling to keep pace with him as he began to show him around the space. They began in Jackson’s living room area, followed by the dining room that Jackson claimed no one ever used, Mark feeling a bit envious that one could just discard a massive space because they didn’t find it useful. He lost count of the bathrooms, nearly losing Jackson between bedrooms and his jaw nearly dropping as he stepped into the kitchen, fine marble countertops cascading over the edge of an oversized island with a built-in bar area.

“Thirsty?” Jackson asked, opening the stainless steel fridge and pulling out a chilled bottle of wine. “You look like you could use one…”

“I’m just…,” Mark began, eyes darting around the room, “overwhelmed. This is… wow.”

“Overwhelmed?” Jackson visibly paled, eyes bulging a bit from his head. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel that way! I shouldn’t have dragged you around, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Mark offered a small smile, taking a seat on one of the stools, noting mentally how nice it felt to act as a patron rather than the bartender. “And I’ll take that drink.”

Jackson’s complexion evened back out as he flashed another bright smile, pouring two glasses from the bottle before settling uncomfortably close to Mark, the older man slightly budging his stool back subtly to give him a bit of breathing room.

“This place is crazy nice,” Mark stated, taking a sip from his glass. “Nicer than Jinyoung’s place… and his place is already way better than mine.”

“You live alone?” Jackson asked, posture relaxed against the edge of the counter. “Must not be so far if you take the bus around.”

“Yeah,” Mark shrugged, unsure of how much information he wanted to purposefully expose to anyone, preferring to keep most things to himself. “When you’re tight on cash, you do what you have to if you want things to work out.”

“Hm,” Jackson hummed softly and nodded, taking his glass in his hand, awkwardly avoiding Mark’s subtle confession that he wasn’t necessarily as well off as anyone in their immediate circle. “How did you guys meet anyway?”

“I bartend,” Mark shrugged, staring at the base of his drink. “Jinyoung came in one night. He said he got dumped and had a few drinks. I went home with him, nothing serious.”

“No way!” Jackson exclaimed, startling Mark as he jumped a bit in his stool, gripping the side to stabilize himself. “I met Jinyoung around when he and Jaebum broke up too!”

“Jaebum?” Mark questioned, the name unfamiliar to him as Jinyoung never dwelled on that bit of information, only a few photographic pieces of evidence still remaining around his home.

“Oh, uh,” Jackson cleared his throat, cheeks growing a bit red as he awkwardly chose the right words to say. “His ex. I’m actually his personal trainer, so I know him pretty well.”

“Doesn’t that ever make you feel awkward?” Mark finally laughed a bit, feeling a bit relieved to see Jackson stumble. “Helping him train while you know you’re on extremely friendly terms with Jinyoung?”

“Oh, he knows,” Jackson shrugged, slipping back into his complete nonchalance about the increasingly twisted relationships he seemed to carry. “Because I fuck him, too.”

Mark swore he didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help spitting out the bit of wine he had just taken a sip of onto the pristine counter in front of him, Jackson’s cackling in the background once again the opposite of what he expected. While Mark was casual about sex, he basically stuck to Jinyoung for one reason or another, letting him bring other people into the fold whenever he felt like it. What he didn’t expect from Jackson was the level of complete carelessness that came from not only participating in familiar debauchery with Jinyoung, but apparently getting his fill from Jinyoung’s ex as well.

“And they know?” Mark asked, watching as Jackson lept up to get a paper towel to wipe the counter clean. “And they’re okay with that?”

“Jaebum knows,” Jackson smiled, tossing away the towel once he was satisfied at the cleanliness level. “Jinyoung came into the picture after him anyway. I was so scared to tell Jaebum, but he has no issue with it.”

“Really?” Mark questioned, unable to believe that any level of weirdness wouldn’t be able to affect someone. “Then what about Jinyoung?”

“What Jinyoung doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Jackson’s grin went a little more serious, glancing up a Mark with soft eyes. “And I would hope you could keep this between us as well.”

Was Jackson serious? Mark had been dragged through his doorway only moments before, hardly speaking a word before being forced to tour around an apartment the size of the entire floor of the complex he lived in and now Jackson was asking him to keep a secret from a man he kind of, sort of, definitely had some odd type of feelings for. The night really wasn’t going as Mark had planned, his desire to hook up diminishing by the second, Jackson’s complicated status with Jinyoung weighing on his mind more than he ever could have imagined.

“I mean, I’ll try,” Mark shrugged, answering honestly as Jackson continued to smile, moving his hand to cover Mark’s, squeezing it gently.

“That’s all I need,” Jackson soothed, the affection a little much for a booty call, Mark slowly retreating his hand back into his pocket.

“Not to seem impatient, but,” Mark sighed, rotating back and forth on his chair, glancing back over at Jackson who never seemed anything less than genuinely content. “I know you know why I texted you and I’d rather get to that rather than talking about guys that aren’t here right now.”

“Oh?” Jackson seemed to take a moment to process Mark’s words, eyes lighting up once it had been registered. “Oh! Yes, sorry. The tour seemed to take a detour in the kitchen… we still have one more place to see.”

Mark knew what Jackson meant, their eyes meeting for a moment before he motioned for Mark to move first, smiling as he began to lead the way to a door at the end of the hallway they skipped during the rapid tour. It was going to be Jackson’s bedroom, Mark’s mind racing as he imagined what luxurious features would be highlighted in the room, needing to remind himself that he was the one that hauled his ass over to get laid, not thinking twice that he would be shellshocked by the pure opulence dripping from every corner of Jackson’s penthouse. Once the blond had twisted the door open, he nudged Mark inside, following close behind as he made sure to shut it behind him.

“This is where the magic happens,” Jackson giggled, motioning around between the bed and windows, to the large television secured to the wall and dressers lined with designer fragrances. “Well, it actually happens wherever it can, but mostly in here.”

Mark simply nodded, hypnotized yet again by his surroundings, hand gently brushing along the edge of one of Jackson’s dressers, taking in the fine furnishings. While he was never one to feel outraged over how other people spent their own hard-earned money, Mark wished he could even have a percentage of what Jackson did, knowing how far he could make the cash stretch, the idea of total financial security a fever dream in his own mind. His late night casual hook-up was taking a dangerous trip down self-deprecation alley, eyes staring straight down at the surface in front of him. Just as Mark was about to move his arms and face the bed again, there was a weight behind him against his back, muscular arms on either side of his body, trapping him between the dresser and Jackson’s chest, a hot breath on his neck. Glancing slowly up into the mirror fixed atop of the surface, Jackson’s eyes reflected back into his own, the light and playful air suddenly sucked away.

It was the same thick tension that had built between them in Jinyoung’s bed, something still undefinable to Mark, but increasingly distracting in his current position. Like a switch that had been flipped, Jackson’s sunny personality was shelved for something a little more mysterious and sensual, hands casually running up Mark’s sides as he planted a few kisses to the back of his neck. Mark hadn’t expected a full-on conversation before the main event began, but considering how long Jackson had stalled it beginning with a tour and a glass of wine made Mark’s head dizzy trying to understand his process.

“Thank you for putting up with everything I dragged you through, but,” Jackson breathed softly, arms wrapping around Mark’s middle. “I’ve kept you waiting long enough.”

Closing his eyes, Mark nodded as Jackson flipped his body around, arms supporting his back as he pressed his mouth against Mark’s, lips parting without hesitation. It sounded crazy, but Mark felt like it was familiar already even if they had only kissed briefly before, thinking back to their lips locking together as Mark rode Jackson’s cock for the first time. At that thought, Mark felt a familiar sensation rushing to his groin, letting out a sigh as he moved his hands to Jackson’s hips. Jackson was smirking at that point, moving his mouth down along Mark’s jaw and lower to his neck where his shoulder ended, pressing gentle kisses as he rubbed the older man’s sides.

“Let’s get more comfortable, shall we?” Jackson giggled softly, helping Mark stand upright as he began to undress him, careful to place each discarded piece of clothing Mark was wearing into a nearby chair. It was unusual, but Mark didn’t complain, instead stripping Jackson piece by piece once he was clad only in his boxer briefs, the two of them slowly inching their way over to Jackson’s oversized bed. Mark went to pull Jackson down on top of him, but instead Jackson was the first to move, shoving Mark against the headboard into his pillows, body placed between Mark’s thighs as he already began to lap at the damp spot at the front of Mark’s underwear, the brunet sighing at the unexpected relief.

“Making up for lost time?” He asked, eyebrow raised as he looked down at the blond who smirked back up at him.

“You put up with me so far,” Jackson grinned, tongue wetting his lower lip. “Figured I’d repay you for that.”

Mark thought he knew what to expect from Jackson because of his experience with him and Jinyoung previously, the cockiness and subtle dominating nature looming beneath the surface. But with Mark alone, Jackson was suddenly ready to take care of Mark’s every need, almost as if he needed to prove to him that it was worth it to text him in the first place, thankful that Mark even gave him the slight consideration of doing this alone, considering the point Mark had made that Jinyoung was the only one he really ever did things like this with. That was a statement blanked from Mark’s mind as Jackson had somehow removed Mark’s last piece of clothing without him realizing, head still creating a timeline of events that led him to this place, Jackson’s plump lips already wrapping around the leaking head of his cock.

In the threesome in which they had met, Jackson hadn’t given Mark any indication that he would be good at sucking dick, but Mark’s opinions were suddenly solidified as he took his length in expertly, foregoing the teasing and build-up that Jinyoung needed to file a trademark for, so unlike what he was used to. Jackson acted like he knew what he wanted and wasn’t going to stop until it was his. In that moment, Jackson apparently wanted Mark to come twice before even getting his dick inside, mouth and hands working expertly in time. Pulling off, the blond jerked him quickly, Mark biting back any indication that he was close, eyes focusing up on the ceiling to reel himself back in.

“Everything okay?” Jackson asked, Mark’s eyes snapping to his face, observing the overbearing look of concern. 

“Y-yeah?” Mark managed to squeak out, just now noticing his one hand combing through Jackson’s hair. It was almost instinctive the way he was acting with Jackson, time feeling like it was skipping ahead, Mark somehow missing himself falling into a routine, his body involuntarily dragging him through the motions. His word was good enough for the other, Jackson resuming his actions as Mark’s cock was already pushing down his throat, a strangled yelp coming from Mark’s mouth. With his hips automatically bucking up, Mark came with a heavy breath and another low moan, Jackson taking his time to pull off and kiss back up the other’s body, hand gently caressing his side.

“You probably needed that the minute you got here,” Jackson giggled softly against Mark’s chest, hand gripping his thigh tight. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Mark mumbled, sighing as he caught his breath, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Worth the wait.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jackson replied, moving Mark’s hands away from his face so he could kiss him again, mouths meshing together seamlessly. The tension was rising again, Jackson breaking the kiss only to get what Mark assumed was lube from his dark oak nightstand, his lips resuming the brief make out session as Jackson hovered back over him. There was something about kissing Jackson that had Mark intrigued more than anything, the way that Jackson was so careful, yet passionate making his eyes flutter closed, feeling completely safe, like he could trust the blond with his life in an instant, even if their only experiences together had been in bed.

The fluffy thoughts inside of Mark’s head were cut short as his knees were pushed back, Jackson already working a lubed finger inside of him, keeping the kiss going at the same time. If Jackson hadn’t let him know of his profession as a personal trainer, Mark may have been able to guess on a multiple choice quiz, noting how easily the other man could bend him exactly where he needed to go, muscles flexing with every movement, chest rising and falling with every heavy breath. Mark could feel himself losing awareness to everything around him, lost in the kiss only to realize Jackson had worked three fingers inside of him effortlessly, curling up and brushing against an area that made Mark mewl what he considered an embarrassing sound, pulling away from Jackson as best as he could to cover his mouth.

“S-sorry…,” Mark mumbled, cursing himself in his own head for exposing that sound so early in whatever relationship him and Jackson were to have. Jackson didn’t seem to mind one bit, letting out one of his trademark bubbly laughs, moving his fingers to slick up his own cock instead, shrugging.

“For someone who has been with Jinyoung multiple times, you sure do seem timid,” Jackson observed, tossing the bottle away from them on the bed once he had used enough on himself. “And I know Jinyoung isn’t into being in charge…”

“Well, you’re a lot different than Jinyoung,” Mark spat, a bit ruffled by Jackson’s unnecessary comments he always seemed to add in, like when they were together the previous time, needing to comment on how quiet Mark’s demeanor was. “There’s clearly going to be a change when it’s you and I.”

“That’s interesting,” Jackson pondered, a smirk growing on his lips as he pressed his tip gently against Mark’s entrance. “Because it seemed like Jinyoung was hardly even there last time. Or maybe that was just me…”

Before Mark could even process that odd comment, Jackson was pressing inside, working back and forth, inch by inch until Mark was ready to take it all, filling him up before sliding back out and slamming back into the hilt. A whine in the same key as his earlier mewl spilled from Mark’s mouth as Jackson repeated the process again and again, finally finding the right rhythm for both of them to enjoy. Mark kept his eyes open and focused on watching Jackson’s body, the way he held him back into the exact position he wanted, how lines and muscles would disappear and appear again with just a roll of his hips, Jackson’s tongue darting out to lick his lips as he pounded into the brunet below him.

Together, they were magnetic. Completely in tune and on the same page, chemistry brewing between their bodies. Jackson was hyper aware of anything Mark needed, careful to only bend him as far as he needed, while the older man let himself finally express what sensations he enjoyed, moaning in soft breaths that were still audible over the sound of flesh on flesh. Without someone else involved, Mark could focus on getting himself off, but also on what could make Jackson tick, starting to mumble under his breath at how good Jackson looked or if he wanted it harder or softer, putting the blond to work as he grunted and moved his body against Mark’s.

Pulling Jackson down gently to meet his mouth as they fucked, Mark kissed him and mumbled that he wanted to change it up, letting Jackson move his body for him, the athletic advantage something Mark was definitely into as he was shifted onto his stomach, arching his back to put his ass in the air. Jackson slipped back in easily, hands gripping onto each cheek to keep him in place. It was a bit rougher now with Jackson’s fingertips pressing into his sides and butt, fingerprints possibly leaving light bruises from the pressure, but Mark didn’t care, almost working his backside in a similar rhythm. 

It had been a long time since Mark had found someone to fuck him as well as Jackson was in the midst of doing, his mind blanking out yet again at the sensations, eyes rolling back as Jackson’s cock brushed against the one area he loved most, whimpering as he begged Jackson to move in that same spot, reaching out to grasp onto the slats in his headboard. As Jackson went harder, Mark got louder and louder, thanking whoever he needed that he was here and not at his own place, the paper thin walls constantly exposing his shenanigans to his neighbors more times than he’d like to admit. The blond was relentless, only gripping Mark’s body tighter as he neared his undoing, frantically switching back to their original position to jerk Mark’s length off in time with his own hips, staring directly into Mark’s gaze.

Mark swore he had seen eight versions of Jackson that night, but that one might have been his favorite, the one whose eyes were suddenly the darkest brown one could ever imagine, focusing on Mark and Mark alone, needing him to come undone at his touch. As Mark felt his body tighten around Jackson’s cock, the blond let out a deep moan as his hips suddenly slowed, his thrusts moving in slow motion as Mark felt him finish inside, his hand pausing whatever he was doing to Mark only for an instant before his rapid strokes resumed, moaning softly.

“Fuck, yes,” Jackson groaned, obviously enjoying whatever satisfaction Mark’s ass had provided him, hand still slick enough to work Mark up, the brunet trying not to squirm around as he watched Jackson expertly flick his wrist around. The thin gold bangle he had worn to Jinyoung’s place was still on his wrist and Mark could barely muster up a single line of thought about it before he came all over Jackson’s fist and his own stomach, his soft skin covered in a familiar substance as his hoarse voice settled on a final yelp. It wasn’t exactly how Mark expected to sound after another incredible orgasm from the blond, but he didn’t seem to care as much as he would have a few hours ago, instead filled with more questions about who Jackson was and how he was able to live this way, able to invite Mark over at the oddest hours of the night.

As everything had been going that night, Mark experienced another side of Jackson he must have missed by meeting him in a threesome, the blond insisting on cleaning him up and making sure he felt alright before returning to bed. Jackson might have been rich, but his heart seemed to be in the right place, always considering what Mark wanted and needed before his own desires, save for when his mouth and brain didn’t seem to be on the same page. After he was freshened up, Mark swung his legs over the edge of the bed to return to his neatly discarded pile of clothing only to have Jackson gently pull him back against his chest, humming contently as the big spoon in an awkward post-coital cuddle.

“Thank you for texting me,” Jackson mumbled near Mark’s ear, pressing his lips gently against the shell. “This wasn’t expected, but I really enjoyed it.”

“Yeah,” Mark managed to say, slightly confused by the over-affectionate nature Jackson exuded, nudging the blond’s elbow away from his side so he could have a little personal space. “I had fun.”

“I told you it would be better with just the two of us,” Jackson cackled a little too loudly, Mark’s comfort levels plummeting as the loud noise was a little too much, especially paired with the bold assumption that this beat anything he had ever done with Jinyoung. Or, other partners. But… mostly Jinyoung.

“Guess so,” Mark hummed, moving his body a bit as he tried to sit up, Jackson’s arms still secured around his waist. The blond pouted up at him, not really getting the hint that Mark had become extremely uncomfortable the moment his cock left Mark’s ass, the situation a little too odd for Mark now that he had gotten what he came for.

“What’s the rush?” Jackson batted his eyes, biting the corner of his lower lip. “You can stay the night, I don’t mind…”

“I have class in the morning, I should get back,” Mark stated, slowly peeling Jackson off of him, not wanting to offend him more than his words seemed to already be doing. “You know, early start.”

“I can drive you,” Jackson offered, sitting upright next to him. “My schedule isn’t an early one tomorrow.”

“Seriously, I’ll be fine,” Mark offered what he hoped looked like a genuine smile, the exhaustion from the day slowly creeping in as well. “But I need to go home.”

“Okay,” Jackson sighed, looking down at his hands as he adjusted his bracelet, the dim light from the nightstand catching on it and sending a reflection against the wall. “Can I at least take you home now?”

Mark wanted to say no. He would go catch his bus back to his apartment, debate internally the whole way back if it was a good idea to bring Jackson into his personal and sex lives while he was still pining after an uninterested Jinyoung, then get a quick nap in before his classes started. But it was his choice to come here and he didn’t want to give Jackson any idea that he didn’t have a good time, the chemistry and connection between them something he hadn’t experienced before and was too scared to even mention to Jackson, half dressed or not. If keeping Jackson’s spirits up meant that he would have to take a free ride in a very nice car, it was a fair compromise he needed to accept.

“Okay,” Mark agreed. “But you have to let me drive.”

With that simple statement, Jackson was beaming as bright as the sun again, challenging Mark to see who could get dressed the fastest before he was out the door.

 

 

“Don’t forget to check your mirrors,” Jackson reminded Mark as he waited for the underground parking garage door to finish opening. “And keep your eyes on the road, I know someone as handsome as me can be the biggest distraction.”

“You act like I’ve never driven a car with a hot guy next to me before,” Mark had to giggle, Jackson’s nerves about someone else taking his most “precious baby” for a spin finally exposing themselves after a brief rundown of everything the car did. He couldn’t lie, he had never been in the driver’s seat of something as expensive and high-end as the two-door vehicle he had chosen to take out from Jackson’s roster, barely having to adjust the seat once he was settled inside. It was almost second nature the way his hands found the exact controls he needed, but as he pulled onto the empty downtown streets, Jackson seemed to bite his tongue as Mark stepped on the gas, car revving up and flying through blinking yellow lights.

“This is not what I meant when I said I’d take you home!” Jackson shrieked, gripping onto the handle above the door like a parent would while teaching their child how to drive. “And to think I thought I was doing you a favor!”

“Live a little!” Mark laughed, his genuine enjoyment of the fast ride reverberating through his bones, the awkwardness of whatever Jackson decided to do after sex an afterthought at that point. He knew he’d have to think about his choices that night eventually, but in that moment, all he cared about was the sick ride he was somehow able to wrangle a test drive with and how utterly frightened Jackson looked when he wasn’t in complete control of a situation.

“My clients need me, please don’t kill me!” Jackson whined, his exaggerations continuing until Mark had reached the block of his apartment, whipping around to parallel park right in front of the entrance, giggling nonstop as he slipped the gear into park.

“Holy shit,” he laughed, arms holding his stomach as his feet stomped playfully on the floor of the car. “I don’t know what was better, the ride or your face right now.”

“I’m sorry I like to arrive places alive,” Jackson mumbled, rubbing his cheeks to introduce some color back onto them, sighing as he opened the door to step outside. Mark calmed himself down enough to do the same, following Jackson out of the car to head inside.

“Jackson, seriously, thanks for…,” Mark paused as he noticed Jackson gawking up at the structure in front of them, similar to the expression Mark had when the bus had dropped him off where Jackson resided earlier. 

“This is where you live?” Jackson asked, as if he couldn’t believe that other people didn’t have the exact choices he was offered. “You live here?”

“Yes?” Mark answered, his expression confused by Jackson’s oblivious nature. “And?”

“It’s just…,” Jackson trailed off, Mark sighing as he realized how shocked he was that it wasn’t even on the same level as anyone he had probably associated with in his entire life.

“It’s where I live because I can actually afford it,” Mark answered whatever Jackson was too afraid to say, the blond only nodding in response as he stood near the car.

The air went from playful to an awkward tension, Mark wanting to bolt inside, but waiting for Jackson to have the final word, the blond eventually shaking his head as his smile returned, shifting the subject completely back to where they had left off right before the awkward judgemental stares had come into play.

“What else are you hiding inside?” Jackson asked, leaning against the closed passenger door, arms crossed against his chest. “Who is the real Mark and does he always live this dangerously?”

“Goodnight, Jackson,” Mark giggled quietly, waving as he walked to his apartment’s main door.

“I’m going to figure you out, Mark!” Jackson yelled as Mark swiped his entry card and stepped inside, the door slowly following behind. “You can count on that!”

Mark couldn’t help but grin to himself as the door shut and locked itself into place, Jackson’s incessant shouting still bleeding through as he walked slowly to the elevator, taking the short ride to the floor he called home, feeling the inadequacies he had fought for years slowly rising back up inside of his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

“And then he asked me if he could drive!” Jackson groaned, lying back on the bench in the locker room of the gym at Jaebum’s office. “People have always accepted rides from me, but never like that…”

“Are we still talking about you taking him home?” Jaebum asked, holding Jackson’s legs over his shoulders, his own legs straddling the narrow bench.

“Yes!” Jackson exclaimed, a small moan feeling out of place directly after it. “Are you even listening?”

“Honestly? Not really…,” Jaebum admitted, letting out a tiny grunt himself, eyebrows furrowed together. “Can we talk about all of this when my dick _isn’t_ inside of you?”

Jackson reluctantly nodded as Jaebum continued to thrust inside of him, the typical ending of his sessions almost becoming _too_ routine at that point. It wasn’t like Jackson didn’t enjoy what they were doing, but the fact that he could speak coherently while being fucked meant that it was a little too detached, almost feeling as if he was having an out-of-body experience, hyper aware of everything happening. Jaebum was focused on hitting Jackson’s spot at just the right angle, pumping and thrusting his heart out even after a rigorous session. While it was amusing to him, Jackson didn’t think it would be appropriate to also mention that their current position would do amazing things for Jaebum’s backside, the workout continuing without his knowledge.

Even if Jaebum wouldn’t let Jackson vocalize how he was feeling after his trip to take Mark back to his apartment, that didn’t mean he couldn’t continue to analyze every part of it in his head, thinking about how elated Mark looked as he sped down the empty streets, finally looking like he wasn’t some shy boy who was afraid of saying the wrong thing. He didn’t expect to end up in front of such a worn down building, afraid to see what conditions Mark had to live with, hating that someone who seemed to work so hard didn’t have anything to show for it, unlike himself who could have everything in the world and more than likely get it for free.

“Do you think Jinyoung likes him?” Jackson asked, stroking himself in rhythm with Jaebum’s rough thrusts, legs beginning to feel the burn from the angle they were bent into. “I mean, not just as a fuck buddy, but as more than that?”

“Jackson,” Jaebum warned him, stopping every movement, letting out an annoyed sigh. “Not only are you barely present, but you have to bring up Jinyoung? You’re really testing me today.”

“I just have a lot on my mind,” Jackson whined, moving one of his legs around Jaebum’s back and using his strength to force his cock back inside of him. “And don’t act like you wouldn’t love to know as well.”

On that note, Jaebum slid his hand up Jackson’s chest, gripping the base of his neck loosely, picking up his pace to an agonizingly quick speed, fucking him into a quiet daze.

 

***

 

Sitting through his scheduled classes wasn’t anything Mark ever looked forward to, wishing he had never left home in the first place to go searching for himself in far away places. Even as he was paying out of pocket for most of the expenses, Mark felt alienated from the course materials and classes offered, having to convince himself almost daily that this was the life he chose and he wasn’t going to make anything of himself without an expensive piece of paper called a “degree.” Even having a group of friends would ease the pain a little, but Mark still kept to himself, preferring to get lost in the outlandish tales his patrons would spew at the bar, leaning in and acting extremely interested for a few extra bucks.

One positive Mark did like about paying for higher education was the ability to use the resources on campus, the computers and labs better optimized for his schoolwork he needed to complete. With his habit of picking up extra hours at the restaurant, Mark didn’t like to waste time (and bus fare) to go back and forth between his apartment at the downtown areas he needed to stay within for classes and employment, carrying his uniform neatly folded in his backpack on days he’d need to go right over to start his shift. It was one of those special days where he had opted for more hours, trying his best to get enough of his assignments done before he changed in the men’s restroom, trying to avoid any lingering eyes as he waited at the bus stop and took the ride into work.

It had been a few days since his experience at Jackson’s penthouse, the lavish home still being processed in his mind as he waited on his mostly wealthy patrons, having a better insight as to what these men and women were actually dealing with on a daily basis. Mark couldn’t imagine living somewhere like that and still needing to escape to a bar like this, filling up on all sorts of different combinations of mixers and liquor. It was a pretty steady night, the tip jar delightfully full as the night wound down, leaving him able to do some light cleaning as he attended to the couple of people left. While he continued to think about Jackson and feel the intrigue that came with being with him, Mark couldn’t help but miss the touch from another man, the ideal image of Jinyoung on his mind. It was by total chance that they had met here, Mark behind the counter and Jinyoung like so many before him in front of it. He knew what he was to Jinyoung, so why did he have to build the other up so much in his mind? Was it the complete and total lack of any personal relationships, friendship or otherwise, that made him latch onto Jinyoung with something more than he’d like to admit?

“I said hello,” a voice echoed from the space ahead of him, Mark nearly dropping the shaker he was drying with a towel back into the sink, glancing up to meet a set of crinkled eyes smiling in his direction.

“Jinyoung,” he smiled, placing the freshly washed item to the side. “What are you doing here?”

“To be honest,” Jinyoung moved onto the stool, keeping his oversized coat over his shoulders. “I was on my way to see someone.”

“Oh,” Mark’s heart dropped, attempting to keep his mood at a level stage, hoping Jinyoung wouldn’t notice the shift in his eyes. “At this hour?”

“Don’t act like we’re always meeting up right after dinner,” Jinyoung chuckled, looking at the time on his phone. Of course, Mark knew better. He knew that Jinyoung was up for anything at any time, letting his heart decide what the contents of that night would be. It wasn’t an emotional choice, but rather a physical one, picking who he’d be meeting up with based on his desires. Mark resented himself for falling into the trap of bringing feelings in where they shouldn’t exist, feeling the same thing time and time again when he wasn’t what Jinyoung wanted, but willing to jump at the chance whenever Jinyoung requested him by name.

“Anyone I know?” Mark questioned, already having met some of his acquaintances in bed whenever Jinyoung had orchestrated a grand plan of more than one man at a time. “Youngjae? Yugyeom? Hyunwoo?”

“Why?” Jinyoung asked innocently, cat-like eyes gazing from where he sat. “Jealous?”

Mark knew this game too well, the way Jinyoung would play him like the idiot he was for having feelings for someone as reckless as he was. He knew Jinyoung could guess how he really felt inside, hoping he would never address it verbally, preferring to let his secret die in his chest. Even if by some miracle he could be with Jinyoung, Mark knew the habits wouldn’t change, forcing him to get sucked into the twisted web that the other boy wove between people in his life and bedroom, never able to shake himself free from what Jinyoung was known for. But if Jinyoung wanted to play the jealousy game, he would too, trying his best to keep up with the insinuations.

“No,” he said, shrugging to show how much he didn’t care. “I’ve had my own fun this week, wanted to see if our paths were crossing again.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung’s expression went from smug to amused, sitting up a bit straighter in his seat. “And who might be providing you this fun?”

“Jackson” Mark stated without missing a beat, wiping his hands with the same towel, keeping up the casual act as best he could.

“Jackson?” Jinyoung asked, voice nearly breaking on the first syllable, hand covering his mouth as he cleared his throat. “You asked Jackson for… things?”

“Yeah,” Mark smirked, thoroughly enjoying the strained reaction Jinyoung had provided. “After we both left your house the night we met, we seemed to hit it off. His place is beautiful and his bed? Twice as big as yours.”

Mark had no idea where this newfound confidence was coming from, but the way Jinyoung was trying his best to hide his total state of shock was worth the effort, letting him build up what was actually a pretty normal booty call into what might seem like the beginnings of a full-fledged relationship.

“And then he let me drive his car when he took me home,” Mark grinned, proud of himself for boosting his own self-confidence. “Maybe next time I’ll spend the night and he can cook me breakfast in his kitchen. That place is gorgeous.”

“Spend the night?” Jinyoung asked, voice a little quieter. “Don’t you have classes in the mornings?”

“Sometimes, why?” Mark leaned on his hand, looking directly across at Jinyoung. “Jealous?”

Jinyoung gulped, Mark giggling softly in a tiny victory before he moved back to washing his dishes, the last few customers already having settled their bills and tipped while he was entertaining the now-jealous Jinyoung. He hadn’t ordered a single drink and kept licking his lips nervously, Mark passing him a glass of ice water, taking the tip jar to count for the night. Just as he went to wipe the counter, Jinyoung reached out and grasped his wrist, looking up at Mark from where he sat.

“Come with me,” Jinyoung offered, hand gently rubbing Mark’s forearm over his pressed work shirt. “The guy lets me do anything and I could use your help.”

“I don’t know…,” Mark feigned indifference, knowing that the little hints about his few hours with Jackson that he had embellished to force an ounce of envy out of Jinyoung were paying off. Jinyoung never invited Mark along when he seemed to interrupt him while he was on the way to meet someone, so it was a rare opportunity, Mark willing to participate in whatever Jinyoung wanted him to just to be closer with him in some capacity.

“Please?” Jinyoung nearly pouted and Mark bit his lip, knowing it was impossible to say no to whatever Jinyoung asked. It was a toxic one-sided crush that Mark felt like he could break, nodding and slipping his wrist away to continue to clean up. As Jinyoung always did when he would drop by the bar, he slipped a crisp bill for a tip onto the counter before walking away, Mark pocketing the money and making a mental note to look for Jinyoung’s car after he clocked out, preparing himself mentally for another night of watching Jinyoung wrap himself around himself and another faceless man he’d never care to see again.

 

 

The next day, Mark went through his normal routine of classes, happy to have the afternoon and evening off from work. After spending the night with Jinyoung and another one of his many suitors, Mark felt mentally exhausted from trying to keep himself focused on what mattered in those moments: making Jinyoung happy. Jinyoung hadn’t asked for that explicitly, but Mark convinced himself doing nothing wouldn’t help his puppy dog crush, forcing himself to keep up. In his head, Mark was dreaming of a over-the-top takeout order, the spread covering his small table as he pigged out, lounging around his house in just his underwear to unwind. But as he walked to the bus stop, his phone buzzed in his pocket, Jackson’s name appearing on the screen at first glance.

“Hello?” Mark answered, unsure of what Jackson could want at this hour of the day.

“Mark!” Jackson practically smiled through the phone, voice as vibrant as ever. “How are you?”

“I’m fine…,” Mark replied, waiting at a street crossing for the light to change. “What’s up?”

The faster Mark could get to the bottom of what Jackson was after, the faster he could get off the phone and back home in time to order his grand meal, but Jackson didn’t seem to pick up on Mark’s short answers, most likely assuming that the older man was resorting to his subdued ways.

“Well, I was wondering if you were done with classes for the day?” Jackson asked, voice still positive in tone.

“Um, yeah but I had planned on -”

“Great!” Jackson exclaimed, a soft giggle following. “Please tell me you’re still near campus?”

Mark couldn’t miss how hopelessly optimistic Jackson’s voice sounded, taking in his current surroundings only a block from the building he just left. Technically, yes, he was still near campus, but what did that have to do with anything?

“Yeah?” Mark replied, still trying to wrap things up. “But I’m almost at my bus stop…”

“Wait, no!” Jackson practically shrieked, Mark pulling the phone away from his ear as Jackson mumbled to himself. “Stay there! Let’s do something!”

“Do something?” Mark knew better than to phrase the reply as a question, immediately regretting his response as Jackson continued.

“I was just with a client near there,” he explained, sounding a little out of breath. “What street are you by? Oh my god, wait, I see you!”

Sure enough, when Mark looked up across the street, Jackson was standing right at the edge, phone against his ear, waving like a maniac. Thinking back to the suave and smooth presence Jackson had in the bedroom the day they met, Mark could hardly believe it was the same person, taking a mental note of how different Jackson could be all alone and in the mood. Mark stopped in place, standing directly across from where Jackson was on the other side of the street, still holding the phone to his ear as traffic passed.

“Jackson,” Mark said, still watching the blond wave. “I see you, I’m not going to wave back. You’re making a scene.”

“Oh, be quiet,” Jackson giggled, Mark hearing the sound almost louder in person than through the speaker. “Wait, don’t do that. You already do it too much. Okay, Mark?”

“Yeah, okay?” Mark was utterly confused at this point, trapped between Jackson in real life and Jackson on the phone. Just as he was about to walk to the crosswalk a few feet away, he watched as Jackson sprinted through the busy traffic-filled street in the middle of the road, carelessly weaving through honking cars and buses, breathing heavy and crouched over by the time he stopped at the curb in front of Mark.

“Are you insane?” Mark asked, hand on Jackson’s back. “Why didn’t you just ask me to come over there?”

“Because I didn’t want to take the chance of hearing you say no,” Jackson smiled sweetly, voice a bit calmer after having the wind knocked out of his body.

It was a very kind statement, Jackson always having just the right thing to say to Mark to secure his genuine nature. Of course, Mark was still dreaming about his night of doing absolutely nothing, but the guilt sloshing around in his brain was making him reconsider, mentally moving his night of relaxation a few days later.

“I wasn’t going to say no,” Mark fibbed, smile gently gracing his face. “But what would you like to do?”

“What wouldn’t I like to do?” Jackson giggled a big bubbly laugh, nudging Mark’s side before calming down again. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it! But we should go shopping.”

“I don’t know,” Mark sighed, the single digits that made up his bank account balance laughing in his head. “I’m kind of between paychecks right now…”

“Then it will be my treat,” Jackson smiled. “Don’t even worry about it.”

“Whoa, I’m not asking for that,” Mark laughed nervously, hands gripping onto the strap of his backpack. “I’m not… one of those…”

“One of what?” Jackson stared at Mark, wide-eyed and innocent, completely unaware of the words Mark almost let roll from the tip of his tongue.

“Y’know…,” Mark shrugged sheepishly, voice nearly a whisper. “A sugar baby?”

“A _sugar baby_?!” Jackson exclaimed, Mark’s eyes popping out of his skull as he lurched forward to clap his hand over Jackson’s mouth, smiling for forgiveness from the passersby near them. The temporary muzzle did nothing to stop Jackson from continuing to try and talk, the blond wrestling out of Mark’s somewhat loose grip, taking a giant gulp of air dramatically.

“Mark,” Jackson hissed, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to show how serious he could be. “Do you really think that I think that you’re that?”

“Uh, what?” Mark stared at Jackson, trying to comprehend the string of words he assumed meant something, but instead twirled around in his head on an endless loop. “Whatever, but um, kind of?”

“Oh my god,” Jackson whined, hands on either side of his head. “Jaebum told me to be careful and now look at me, you think I’m a sponsor? Mark, I swear… it’s not like that…”

“Oh, uh,” Mark scratched the back of his neck, trying to not laugh at the absolute panic written from Jackson’s forehead to chin. “It’s just… you’re…. you. And I’m me? And I don’t really have things to offer like you do. So… yeah?”

“Absolutely not,” Jackson pulled Mark’s arm, moving his body closer, lowering his voice to clarify his stance. “If I wanted to have sex with you, I would hope me asking would be enough for you to accept.”

A familiar chill shot down Mark’s spine, eyes connecting directly with Jackson’s as they shared the indescribable link that connected them each and every time they were in the presence of the other. It was magnetic and alluring, Mark’s entire existence pulled to the flame that Jackson embodied, unable to look away as the blond’s long eyelashes fluttered in the direction of his lips back to his eyes. Something in his chest kept pulling him forward, lips only inches away from Jackson’s as the two stared each other down, separating only as a passing city bus sounded its horn as it passed. Bodies divided, Mark looked back over at Jackson, clearing his throat.

“If it’s not that,” Mark’s hands resumed fidgeting with his very interesting strap of his bag. “Is it because of where I live?”

“No, it’s not,” Jackson sighed, looking away as if their surroundings had suddenly become twice as interesting. “This isn’t out of pity, it’s because I want to. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because you don’t meet handsome strangers in bed who want to take you shopping “just because,”” Mark smiled, elbowing Jackson in the side gently. “Be honest.”

“Fine,” Jackson huffed, a small grin replacing his annoyed pout. “It’s your underwear.”

“My underwear?” Mark was beginning to wish he had a translator, every word out of Jackson’s mouth never seeming to mean what the dictionary might suggest.

“Yes,” Jackson stood tall, doubling down on his reasoning. “When I took them off you the other night, I noticed how old they are. How do they stay on your butt when they’re all stretched out like that?”

“Jackson,” Mark whined, blushing at the accusation. “My underwear are none of your business.”

“If you ever want me to take them off of you again, yes they are,” Jackson giggled, reaching for Mark’s hand and holding it tight. “Come on, my car’s in the garage back across the way.”

“But, Jackson, I-”

It was no use. Hand in hand, Jackson pulled Mark back across the congested city street, jaywalking without regret, Mark trying to hold back his genuine laughter as he shouted obscenities at the blond who could never take no for an answer.

 

 

He stood by his original statement: Mark was not a sugar baby. He didn’t expect anything from Jackson because of their sexual encounters or the possible pity the younger man felt from seeing where Mark lived or judging him based on the quality of his wardrobe. However, the icky feelings associated with watching another man purchase him underwear that didn’t come five per pack in a plastic bag were palatable when he accepted the fact that he really did need to upgrade some of the pieces in his selection. It was a different experience to enter and explore the high end designer shops without being scrutinized heavily, Jackson’s aura and possible recognition by the sales staffs allowing him to fly under the radar, even if his baggy pants and oversized sweatshirt didn’t quite fit the bill of “wealthy and ready to spend.”

Even as Jackson picked up a few things for himself, Mark declined any other purchases Jackson offered, even when Mark had his eye on some new graphic t-shirts or destroyed skinny denim. He was sticking to his word, not giving in to the random acts of charity, preferring to keep the new boxer briefs as a sign of kindness from whom he considered his newest friend. After the scene they made on the street, Jackson had toned down his actions in the shops, keeping his smooth vibe on as a mask as he purchased a few random things, Mark watching his arm extend out to hand a shiny black card over to the cashier each time, thin golden bangle secured around his slim wrist. As it was their third encounter, Mark began to grow curious as to the meaning behind the simple piece of jewelry, noting that Jackson had worn it every time, even in the bedroom when Mark had visited at an unspoken hour of the night.

As they left the last shop in the furthest wing of the mall, Jackson put a hand to his stomach, tilting his head back and whining loudly as he sluggishly strolled along. Mark looked over, hands shoved in his pockets, always intrigued by the way Jackson chose to present himself at any given moment in time.

“I’m starving,” he blubbered, groaning audibly as Mark observed him. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah,” Mark shrugged. “I was actually planning on going home and ordering my weight in takeout before you sought me out on a street corner.”

“First, you accuse me of being a sugar daddy, and now you’re making it sound like you’re a prostitute,” Jackson chuckled, shaking his head. “What’s the truth, Mark?”

“Bad choice of words,” Mark mumbled, a slight blush creeping up his neck. “But back to the whole “hungry” idea…”

“Oh, yes!” Jackson smiled wide, jogging a few steps ahead and stopping directly in front of Mark, blocking his path. “Let’s go to the food court!”

“The food court?” Mark raised an eyebrow, stopping in his tracks. “The personal trainer who just spent more on underwear for an acquaintance than said-acquaintance spends on himself in a month wants to go… to the _food court_?”

“Jeez, Mark,” Jackson laughed, reaching for the older man’s hand and beginning to walk along the path to their destination lined with arrows. “No one is too good for the food court.”

“I guess I should stop making so many assumptions,” Mark smiled, hand resting loosely within Jackson’s, the warm gentle and comforting for an odd reason he couldn’t pinpoint. “You’re an enigma.”

“Me?” Jackson laughed his signature cackle, head tilted back, sound echoing for all to hear. “Tell that to my family and friends. I’m as straightforward as they come.”

“You keep proving me wrong, at least,” Mark shrugged. “In a good way, so don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Jackson grinned as he ushered himself into the first queue he stumbled across. “Let’s start here and pick the best thing from each stand.”

“One dish from each?” Mark questioned, yet another surprise to be had. “You do this often?”

“Absolutely not,” Jackson smiled, hand moving from Mark’s to around his shoulders. “That’s why we’re sampling it all. My treat.”

Mark hummed in recognition, glancing around at the people in the spaces surrounding them. The people in line were mostly there by themselves, each occupied on their phone or by staring at the menu no one really needed to reference. In fact, Mark was sure the only ones who appeared to be more than just two people who happened to be standing next to each other were Jackson and himself, the blond’s arm comfortable resting around his midsection. It was something Mark was gradually adjusting to, embracing the little touches and friendly gestures Jackson seemed to dish out frequently, but as they moved closer to order, he shrugged him away, needing enough space to breathe on his own.

After repeating the process a few times, they took their trays piled high with their selections to an empty booth in the corner of the seating area, spreading everything out and beginning to dig in. Mark had to admit that it was a pretty good idea, never having more than a few dollars allocated for dining out, thankful that Jackson was picking up this tab as well. The conversation was light, cheeks stuffed full of greasy chicken and rice, Mark finally able to separate the Jackson he had encountered before with the one who was trying his best to be a good friend, displaying a great amount of effort for Mark to seem like he was having a nice time.

“I never would have guessed I’d be sitting in a mall with someone I met through Jinyoung,” Mark smiled, shaking his head at the idea. “And I’m enjoying it.”

“What, you don’t get along with his _friends_?” Jackson giggled, sipping from a smoothie he had ordered immediately after reading that it was organic. “How many have you even encountered.”

“You don’t want to know,” Mark muttered, shaking his head. “I’ve lost count.”

“I don’t think he and Jaebum have been broken up long enough for that to be happening,” Jackson laughed. “Why do you put up with his maneating ways?”

“It’s just…,” Mark began, pausing to find the right way to put his thoughts into words.

_The way he smiled at me the night we met. How he’s almost always there when I need him, even if it’s only physically. That he’s the only person who has constantly been in my life the past year._

“I enjoy his company,” Mark settled on, hands rolling his soft drink cup across his palms nervously.

“Hmm,” Jackson seemed to think to himself for a moment, eyes settling back on Mark’s wistful face. “How long have you been in love with him?”

“ _What_?” Mark hissed, dropping his cup and righting it back up immediately. “I didn’t say that!”

“It’s obvious, honestly,” Jackson stated nonchalantly, using his hand for emphasis. “You can say whatever you believe, but you have this look. Oh, and I swore you were going to strangle me the minute I suggested I’d fuck him the night we were introduced.”

“You noticed that?” Mark winced, sighing and shaking his head. “Of course you would.”

“It’s okay,” Jackson smiled, hand across the table to rest on Mark’s comfortably. “It also didn’t help that you practically admitted he’s the only one you like to see when we left his apartment.”

“Touché,” Mark conceded. “I can’t argue with that.”

“He’s charming,” Jackson shrugged, casually drinking more of his smoothie. “Good job. Great hair and style. _Really_ enjoyable in bed.”

“Yes,” Mark whined, head laying on his arms on the table. “What’s your point?”

“Sounds like me,” Jackson giggled, unable to keep the comparison to himself. “Date me instead.”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Mark laughed, shaking his head at the suggestion. “But I appreciate the offer. You’re too kind.”

“Jinyoung is the jealous type,” Jackson grinned a little too evilly, Mark’s interest suddenly piqued. “So is Jaebum, even if the stubborn bastard won’t admit it. Anyway, do with that first bit of info what you will.”

Flashing back to the conversation he had with Jinyoung at the bar, Mark remembered how easily Jinyoung’s demeanor had shifted just at the mention of Jackson’s name, the idea that Mark would spend time in the bedroom with someone other than himself something he had never seemed to consider. It wasn’t the first time Jinyoung had shown these tendencies, but it was the only occurrence Mark felt like he had any use in exploiting it, looking back at Jackson.

“Are you suggesting…,” Mark began, words trailing away as Jackson nodded rapidly, obviously trying his best not to burst out in a bubble of laughter.

“You’re always there for him when he needs you,” Jackson explained passionately, like he had been outlining his argument their entire conversation. “You make it too easy. He’ll take everything you’re going to offer him, so why not stop the gravy train here?”

“I see your point, but,” Mark shrugged, unsure if he could go through with the suggestion of engaging in a fake relationship, “I don’t know if he’d believe it.”

“Does he know?” Jackson asked innocently. “Did you tell him that we… had our own private fun?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“And how did he take it?” Jackson interrupted. “Did he beg to hear all of the amazing details?”

“Not really,” Mark interjected. “He was… surprised. Shocked, in my opinion.”

“Interesting,” Jackson smirked, popping a fry into his mouth. “So interesting.”

Mark sulked back against the plush cushion of the booth, weighing the options in his head. Was it crazy to play into a fake relationship all for the sake of making Jinyoung jealous? Who was to say that it would even work when Mark had been waiting for the other man to see what was right in front of him this whole time? If nothing happened, wouldn’t it be a giant waste of effort? On that note, what would Jackson even be getting out of it? It was his suggestion, but Mark didn’t want to selfishly drag him into a scheme that had bad idea written all over it so easily.

“I’ll think about it,” Mark offered. “But don’t get your hopes up.”

“Too late,” Jackson giggled in his trademark timbre, winking in the older’s direction, Mark smiling uneasily as he weighed the decision carefully for the rest of their ambitious meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hi, it's been a while (for me anyway). If you follow me on twitter, you know that I've talked about revising my outline for this story like 100 times, but I am finally satisfied with the plan and ready to keep rolling! I know we're still slowly getting into things, but it will definitely pick up in the next couple chapters.
> 
> What do you think Mark should do? Should he go for Jackson's plan to make Jinyoung jealous or give up on him entirely? Or something else? Do you think Jackson really wanted to buy Mark underwear or is there something more there as well? Hmmmmmm?
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Always appreciate your amazing comments, theories and kudos. Thank you for your support!!
> 
> twitter: switch the k and s in kingjackson!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mark _really_ wanted to say no.

There was something so inherently wrong about using someone he just met to make someone else jealous; he always considered himself to be an honest boy with the best intentions, never one to cause any problems or ruffle any feathers. If things were meant to be, they would happen on their own or Mark would put in the hours to make it come true. However, these rules never seemed to apply to love, Mark getting shafted again and again when it came to Jinyoung, letting the younger use him as needed in order to earn brownie points that weren’t getting him any closer to his goal of exclusivity. While Mark was patient, he was running out of options and time, knowing that there was always a possibility that Jinyoung could stop asking him for favors or stop sleeping with him in general, severing the last tie and letting Mark off the hook for good.

After Jackson had taken him home from their mall excursion, Mark couldn’t stop thinking about the simple proposition. The blond made it sound so easy and straightforward: _date me instead_. Of course, Mark was attracted to Jackson, but it wasn’t in the way that he looked at Jinyoung, knowing it would be a little harder for himself to act the role of dedicated boyfriend well enough to even get a rise out of him. Jackson made everything look easy and Mark couldn’t help but feel jealous that he could walk around with mile-high confidence, easily coasting through every day without a worry. But could he honestly help Mark when he needed it most? And more importantly, _why_ did he even offer his help in the first place?

It was clear what Mark would gain if the plan was a success: he would be able to “break up” with Jackson clean and easy, not having to worry about feelings or attachments deeply rooted in the ground. Then, he could turn right around and fall into Jinyoung’s loving arms, ready to take on the new challenge of being in a relationship with someone who had asked every sexual favor of him for the entirety of their companionship. Of course, Jinyoung could never know what he had done to finally tip the scales in his favor, praying that Jackson’s big mouth was only for show and that he was actually _good_ at keeping secrets. It was a thin line he had to walk between reasonable white lies and outright scamming his crush, Mark nervously fidgeting whenever he pictured Jinyoung discovering the plot and exposing all of his lies for everyone to mock and laugh over.

But Jackson… what would he get out of this? A friend to talk to that couldn’t say no even when he was tired of listening? More buzz about his personal life seeing as his family owned one of the biggest companies in the country? Blackmail for future reference? Mark couldn’t put his finger on the exact reasoning, hoping Jackson was just out there for a laugh, willing to have some fun and help out a new friend who was in desperate need of assistance. If it had to be anyone, Mark preferred Jackson, already somewhat comfortable with his outrageous antics and definitely appreciative of the things he did in bed. While he didn’t want to assume that it would come with the agreement, Mark didn’t deny the fact that regular sex with Jackson, even tied to faux feelings, would be a nice change of pace, hoping to learn more about his needs and wants in order to turn around and use the new skills on his potential future boyfriend, Jinyoung.

Cell phone in hand, Mark sat on his bed, finding Jackson’s contact information on his phone before pressing dial. Listening to the dial tone was absolutely nerve-wracking, the temptation to hang up before Jackson even had to answer too appealing, Mark nervously fidgeting around in bed as he waited for the other to pick up. As if the universe was testing him further, it led straight to voicemail, Mark hesitating after the short beep before hanging up, doubting the entire plan all over again. Never one to be super confident, he began to doubt the entire situation all over again, rerunning the pros and cons through his head again as he sunk back into his pillows, pulling his duvet over his head. All he wanted was for Jackson to pick up and hear that Mark was accepting the proposition so he could go to his classes for the day without it on his mind, but since Jackson didn’t pick up, it was about to have the opposite effect, the dread and indecisiveness making a quick return to his head.

After waiting fifteen minutes for Jackson to return the missed call, Mark threw in the towel, lazily swinging his legs over the side of the mattress before heading to his bathroom to shower. Luckily, he had hot water flowing from the tap, happy that his neighbors hadn’t used up the supply before he could dip in, washing up quickly before it began to dwindle. Fingers twisted in his hair as he spread shampoo from root to tip, Mark began to think of his other options if Jackson didn’t pull through. Should he go the more direct route, telling Jinyoung how he really felt and that he would love to try the exclusivity route? Or would something more romantic win him over, perhaps a homemade meal and thoughtful gift? What really stumped Mark the most was thinking of Jinyoung rejecting either, forcing Mark to finally give up on the intense crush, unsure of where he would focus his romantic pursuits next.

Towel slung around his waist as he exited the bathroom, Mark sighed as he made his way to a small pile of clothes on the floor, picking out what seemed to look the cleanest. As he was about to pull a pair of boxers from his small dresser, he spotted the shopping bag that was extremely out of place in his studio apartment, reaching in and selecting one of the new pairs Jackson had helped pick out. After dropping his towel and sliding them on, he couldn’t help but admire how they actually stayed on his body and accentuated what he had, impressed with something that was way out of his budget. Once he had the rest of his outfit on, he ruffled his hair dry before getting shoes on, making sure his backpack had everything he needed for the day. Checking his cabinets in the small kitchen, he managed to find a single pack of toaster pastries that hadn’t expired, carelessly ripping open the bag and shoving one in his mouth, hoping it would last him half of his day.

As he checked his phone one last time before slipping out of his apartment door, Mark’s heart couldn’t help but sink a little more as there were no new notifications of a text or missed call, the boy visibly frustrated as he shoved the device in his pocket. He knew Jackson was a busy man, but didn’t he have one minute to see why Mark had called? Jackson had always seemed like he would be easy to reach, communication and words coming easily to the blond, but Mark was in a vulnerable position, needing Jackson to know immediately how he felt about the idea before he could feel comfortable going about his day. Without a reply, Mark sulked out of his apartment and building, waiting at his bus stop until the one for his route came, climbing aboard with a heavy sigh.

 

 

Making it through his first class, Mark stopped and grabbed a coffee before his second, phone feeling heavy in his hand as he waited for some sort of sign of life from the other man. It had been three hours since he had originally called and Mark was feeling completely rejected, wondering if something had happened to Jackson in the meantime that would warrant him to cut off all communications with Mark. It was completely dramatic and unrealistic and even worse for a guy who considered himself super rational, but it was hard to focus on anything except thinking of the goal: finally making Jinyoung his.

Once he had walked in and class had started, he let his mind float away, trying to relax and imagine a time where he could be totally happy, graduated from university, getting his dream job and not having to live in an apartment the size of a cardboard box. It would take a lot of work, but Mark was ready, willing to put in the time and effort to make it come true. He would never give up on what he wanted (case in point with Jinyoung), already proud of his work ethic when it came to school and his bartending position. How amazing would it be to share that hard work with someone else? It was a fair assumption that one day Mark would either be with Jinyoung or he would have moved on, but he hoped the one he would be settling down with was the one he was interested in during that current moment, sighing happily at the simple dream.

As if Jackson had been listening to his innermost thoughts, Mark’s phone buzzed on his notebook, the blond’s name and number scrawled across the screen. Of course, it would be during an important lecture that Mark wouldn’t have the chance to step out of, cursing the fact that Jackson was about twenty minutes late from the chance Mark had to talk to him before he’d be in class and unable to reply. Eventually, the vibrations stopped, Mark watching as he received a missed call notification, followed seconds later by a voicemail notification. Brushing his phone to the side, Mark tried to go back to taking sloppy notes, struggling to keep up with the speed the professor was picking to shift through the slides projected, head swirling with the possibility that Jackson had assumed what Mark wanted to say to him in the first place, making it even harder to focus. Pen to paper, Mark scribbled more, his phone buzzing again not even five minutes later, a text from Jackson appearing when it was needed most.

**Jackson**

_You called me and didn’t leave a voicemail and don’t pick up when I call you back? Rude._

 

Mark was stunned by the reply, unsure of how to read Jackson’s personality as he couldn’t pick up on it based on the words used. It wasn’t like Jackson to be so humorless, Mark had already gotten used to the simple ways he always seemed to show he cared in person and through texts and calls, remembering Jackson waving furiously across the street a few days prior. His worries were short-lived, however, as Jackson didn’t wait to clarify his words.

 

**Jackson**

_Did I scare you? I’m sorry! I was joking, did you notice? Are you mad? Is that why you aren’t replying???_

**Mark**

_I’m in class. I can’t leave to call you._

**Jackson**

_Oh good you replied!!! Guess my joke worked after all ;)_

**Jackson**

_Anyway, you called me? Why? I was with a client and couldn’t answer. Well, I could have, but it wouldn’t have been courteous._

**Mark**

_I don’t want to type it. Can’t I just tell you when my class is over?_

**Jackson**

_NO! I NEED TO KNOW NOW!_

**Jackson**

_Kidding, kidding, kidding! :) :) :) I’m free the rest of the day. Whenever you can._

**Jackson**

_By the way, are you wearing the new underwear I bought you? Let me see._

 

Mark had to hold in an amused laugh as he turned his screen off, ignoring the messages while he got back into the rhythm of notetaking. It was a relief that Jackson had replied, the difficulty of focusing now based on the fact that Mark only wanted to leave to talk to Jackson, glad that he would be waiting for his call. The texts were even a welcome distraction, Jinyoung never as fun through apps and technology as he was in person, Mark genuinely smiling at even the thought of the things Jackson would say without warning. It was refreshing and gave him even more confidence that he could pull off fake-dating the blond, almost completely at ease with the idea, the goal of winning over his crush creeping even closer.

 

 

Finishing up his last class, Mark left the room and immediately dialed Jackson with his bag slung over his shoulder, making his way back to the bus stop he had arrived at hours before. Unlike the first call of the day, Mark felt more confident, not worried that Jackson had changed his mind, ready to make the commitment. Not even two full rings later, Jackson answered with a smile in his voice, Mark unable to keep one off his face.

“Mark!” Jackson beamed through the speaker. “I was getting impatient. You didn’t send me any pictures.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Mark laughed. “Shove my phone down my pants in the middle of class? That wouldn’t be suspicious.”

“No,” Jackson replied. “You should have taken some when you put them on in case I’d ask to see them. Isn’t that a routine idea?”

“No?” Mark laughed to himself, shaking his head. “Why, is that what you do?”

“Are you asking me for nudes, Mark?” Jackson asked simply. “Because, if you insist…”

“I’m not asking you for that, Jackson,” Mark cleared his throat, adjusting his bag on his back at the idea of receiving a photo of that nature in public. “I was asking… no, nevermind. I was calling to tell you something else.”

“Oooh,” Jackson giggled, Mark picturing him leaning back in bed on a corded phone from decades ago, twisting the plastic coiled cable around his fingers. “And what did the wonderful Mark call to tell me today?”

“That I…,” Mark sighed, stopping off to the side of the pathway he was walking along, closing his eyes as he took a breath. “That I accept.”

“Accept what?” Jackson asked, Mark feeling a tinge of worry ping at his chest. “The potential dick pic I have in mind?”

“No! Not that!” Mark groaned, shaking his head, confidence dwindling at the fact that Jackson didn’t immediately guess what he meant. “I want to accept your offer to date, you know, to trick Jinyoung?”

“Oh… oh!” Jackson suddenly burst into giggles, Mark imagining his feet kicking in the air in delight. “Really? You’re sure? I’m honored!”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mark felt the smile back on his face, resuming his walk. “But you’re making me nervous. Did you really not remember?”

“Of course, I remembered,” Jackson said firmly. “I’m a man of my word and I can’t wait to be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

“I’m hoping you’ll be the only fake boyfriend I’ll ever need,” Mark laughed.

“Oh my god, Mark…,” Jackson cooed. “That’s so _romantic_. I’m blushing!”

“Please don’t,” Mark had to groan, cheeks tinting at the sound of Jackson’s cheesy lines. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Of course it’s not,” Jackson grinned. “But I’m honored you want to go along with it. It’s going to be a lot of fun.”

“Sure,” Mark shrugged, leaning against the side of the bus shelter. “I’m still nervous it’s not going to work. How will he even find out?”

“Leave that to me, okay?” Jackson assured, Mark hearing the roar of Jackson’s engine starting in his ear. “By the way, I’m taking you out tonight.”

“You are?” Mark froze, confused by other’s way of always making assumptions. “How do you know I’m free?”

“Because you would have said so instead of asking all these questions,” Jackson giggled, satisfied with catching Mark with his quick wit. “I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“Yeah, um, fine,” Mark smiled a bit, nervous to do something a little more official than shopping. “Where you’re taking me… should I, uh, dress up? I don’t know if I have anything as nice as what you do…”

“Whatever you have is fine, Mark,” Jackson soothed, trying to calm Mark’s worries with only his words. “I trust your judgement, okay? Don’t worry about impressing anyone. You already have me, remember?”

Mark smiled to himself, thinking of how nice it already felt to think of him as his fake other half, knowing that Jackson would be doing most of the heavy lifting. All Mark had to do was keep up the act, relying on Jackson to make the moves necessary for Jinyoung to find out without explicitly saying so. He hadn’t known him very long, barely even a fraction of how long he had known Jinyoung, but Mark knew Jackson had a good heart, clearly willing to have a little fun along with it.

“I know,” Mark smiled, looking down the street as his bus approached. “I gotta get on the bus, but I’ll see you tonight.”

“The bus? Really?” Jackson scoffed. “Maybe we’ll eventually get to the point in our relationship where you’ll let me lend you a car.”

“Fake relationship,” Mark chuckled, shaking his head as the bus came to a stop in front of him. “And keep dreaming. I’ll see you later.”

Smiling as he ended the call, Mark couldn’t help but appreciate the bit of excitement building inside of him even thinking about their first non-date together, climbing aboard the bus and taking a seat near the window, picturing the look on Jinyoung’s face when he would have a chance to say it.

_Sorry, Jinyoung. I’m seeing someone now._

 

 

“This is as good as it’s gonna get.”

Turning around to observe his reflection in the mirror secured to the inside of his bathroom door, Mark felt thankful for half of his work uniform coming in handy, adjusting the black dress pants to rest securely above his hips. There weren’t many options for his upper half in his closet, but after debating between a basic white button-down and the same style only black, he chose the second, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that it needed to be ironed. Fluffing his fingers through his locks to loosen up his messy style, Mark checked his phone for the thousandth time that night, feeling some pre-non-first date jitters. It wasn’t that he was nervous about seeing Jackson or worried about making a bad impression; Mark couldn’t help but wonder where he was going to go that night, hoping he didn’t seem as out of place as he felt in some of the stores Jackson had dragged him to in his quest to find new underwear.

Just as he was about to comb through his hair again, Jackson texted him, letting him know he was waiting downstairs. Taking a deep breath, Mark grabbed his keys and wallet, heading out of his room and down the hall, taking the elevator to the lobby before stepping out onto the sidewalk, spotting Jackson’s car instantly. It was the same one he had let Mark drive home their night together, sleek and shiny under the dim streetlights. Jackson was leaning against the passenger door, arms crossed in his navy suit jacket, looking dapper and polished, Mark swallowing as he approached slowly. It didn’t take long for Jackson’s face to light up at the sight of the other, moving to open the door for him, motioning him inside.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jackson winked as Mark offered a nervous smile, sliding inside without a comment back, watching as Jackson shut his door and practically slid across the hood before getting in the driver’s seat. The blond wasted no time in turning the engine back on, making u-turn in the middle of the road before starting on his way.

“You’re quiet,” Jackson looked over, the permanent smile still fixed on his face. “Did I already do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Mark laughed softly. “You just… look really nice and I can’t lie, I’m a little intimidated.”

“Don’t be,” Jackson smiled, reaching over to touch Mark’s hand briefly, a flush of heat rising onto his neck. “I think you look great.”

“Thanks,” Mark relaxed a bit, sinking back into the seat as he watched Jackson’s hand on his own, the same bangle from every other meeting secured around his wrist. “Where are we even going?”

“A friend of mine is having a grand opening celebration for his new restaurant,” Jackson explained. “Figured it would be fun to go try all the new foods on the menu, share a bottle of wine, learn more about you…”

“What is there to learn?” Mark laughed softly. “I’m a simple person, you can probably guess everything you could ever want to know.”

“Is that how you treat all of your dates?” Jackson tried to act offended, a grin unable to leave his lips. “Come on, you have to play along! It’s not fun if I’m the only one doing it!”

“I guess I didn’t know I’d have to actually _try_ and make you happy,” Mark joked, shaking his head. “Isn’t the whole point of fake dating to… not actually date?”

“Maybe for someone else, but this is me we’re talking about,” Jackson explained as if it should be common knowledge. “I don’t do things half-assed. I want it, all or nothing. That means you have to give me your all, got it?”

It was a fair ask, Mark knowing that Jackson had to at least share _some_ sort of enjoyment from doing a favor for him as intricate as pretending to be his boyfriend. If Jackson wanted Mark to truly act the role, how bad could it be? It’s not like he had someone else waiting for him to do that and the more realistic their relationship was, the more jealous Jinyoung would become. There was only one shot to get it right and Mark had to fully commit, swearing to Jackson that he would be up for whatever challenges would arise.

“Got it,” Mark nodded. “We are really dating and we are really going to do everything that comes with it.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Jackson patted Mark’s thigh twice before returning his hand to the wheel. “Because you’re about to experience something you might not be totally prepared for.”

“And what might that be?” Mark looked over, a tad skeptical of the wicked grin on Jackson’s face, the car nearing a crowded sidewalk with signs marked for a valet area. Slowly stopping the car, Jackson pulled into the line, pulling up as attendents exchanged keys for tickets. Looking over at Mark, Jackson took one of his hands again, firmly squeezing it.

“Grand openings also include a bit of a… photo op,” Jackson tried his best to explain, Mark’s eyes widening at the realization that he was about to go public with Jackson in a bigger way than he could ever have imagined. “Being that you’re my date and all… guess you’ll have to join me.”

Mark was shy and tried his best to blend into the background whenever he could, preferring to let others take the lead unless he felt compelled that he could do it better. No part of him wanted the spotlight or yearned to be recognized for anything other than just doing his job, the mere idea of asking for attention nerve-wracking and sweat-inducing. But as he looked out the window and noticed the tiny carpet filled local celebrities and well-known businessmen getting their photos taken against a backdrop before heading inside to eat, Mark knew there was no better opportunity than it to really convince Jinyoung he and Jackson were for real, closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer that he could make it through.

“I thought being your boyfriend would be easy,” Mark muttered, watching as Jackson pulled up to be next in line, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Not a chance,” Jackson giggled. “But it sure is fun.”

As Jackson opened his car door, Mark held his breath before doing the same, shutting it after he got out, waiting for Jackson to get his claim ticket. After placing the slip in his pocket, the blond made his way over to Mark, holding out his hand for the older to take, Mark’s eyes looking at his face with a bit of hesitation.

“You want him to find out, right?” Jackson grinned, a twinkle in his eye as he looked down at his hand, Mark only slightly hesitating before taking it in his own, feeling the tiny flare of something more than just nervousness caught inside his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a minute? Hope you've been enjoying Renewal in the meantime. Thank you for your patience!
> 
> Who are you rooting for? What's your endgame? Is Jackson taking this all too seriously? Is Mark making too many assumptions about what Jinyoung really cares about?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading/subscribing/commenting and your kudos! <3 xoxo
> 
> twitter/tumblr in bio!


	6. Chapter 6

While Jackson may have always enjoyed being the center of attention, Mark was the complete opposite. It wasn’t as if he was scared of the spotlight on him; he simply felt like he had nothing important to offer or say in any given situation. The world would keep spinning whether he was heard or not, so fading into the background was always the easier choice. But there, with Jackson at the grand opening of the restaurant, Mark found himself swallowing the air of nervousness he had walked into unknowingly, putting on a brave face for the sake of his fake relationship. Jackson held his hand tight as they made their way over to where the carpet began, giving his name to someone who looked extremely important with a clipboard. With a nod and smile, she let Jackson pass with Mark in tow, the two holding hands as they made their way to pose. Looking back at Mark, Jackson paused as they waited for their turn, leaning to whisper in his ear.

“Just follow my lead, okay?” Jackson smiled, giggling softly. “You’re already hot and that’s half of the trouble.”

Taking Mark’s small nod as an indicator that he was ready, Jackson wasted no time once it was their turn to step in front of the pit of photographers, smiling brightly for anyone who wanted to capture the moment. While Jackson may have switched on automatically, Mark was frozen in place, staring at Jackson as he adjusted tiny details to make every second a different look, every one more handsome than the last. Jackson seemed to be everything Mark wasn’t: charismatic, successful, relaxed. It took everything inside of Mark for him not to bolt in that instant, panicking as he realized he probably looked like an idiot standing as still as a statue while his date for the night hammed it up for the cameras.

Noticing Mark’s adrenaline leaning more towards flight than fight, Jackson met his gaze and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. Their shoulders knocked into each other as Mark adjusted his posture to let Jackson take more of the lead, the younger man smiling wide at him, as if it would help settle his nerves. With the bubble of _I’m-not-supposed-to-be-here_ still rumbling in his belly, Mark struggled to work up to the level of showmanship Jackson was offering to everyone else, forcing the blond to dip his head back towards Mark’s ear for more words of encouragement.

“Just remember who you’re doing this for,” Jackson reminded him, hinting heavily at the boy Mark couldn’t help but have feelings for. “Think of what he would hate to see most.”

Reminding himself of the desired result of all this effort clicked Mark’s brain and body together, finally activating some sort of reaction to everything happening around him. With Jackson’s arm around his waist and a bevy of photographers shouting nonsense to get their attention, Mark giggled at nothing in particular, burying his face into Jackson’s neck as if he had just told the funniest joke in existence. Seemingly understanding what Mark was getting at, Jackson giggled too, both men suddenly laughing at a joke that didn’t exist, eyes scrunched and faces completely amused. Mark placed one of his hands onto Jackson’s chest, bracing himself from the fit of chuckles he couldn’t shake, understanding that somewhere between deciding to giggle and then, it had stopped feeling fake and became somewhat real, genuinely sharing a laugh with the other man for no reason at all. Just as they had finally found their stride, someone on the carpet gently ushered them away from the photographers to make way for the next guest, allowing Jackson to take Mark’s arm in his own, heading inside for the main part of their fake first date.

To Mark, the interior reminded him a lot of the restaurant he worked at, noticing the bar packed with patrons. It was almost like second nature for him to immediately feel the dread of being in a high-end establishment, already able to pick people out of the crowd he had recognized for frequenting his workplace. Besides Jackson, there were a dozen other well-known local figureheads, people Mark recognized from broadcast news channels and well-written blogs. Everyone else just looked like they were rich enough to buy their way in, Mark suddenly grateful for the fact that Jackson fell into the former category rather than the latter, knowing the date would seem even more suspicious to outside parties if the blond was known for buying his influence around the city. It wasn’t until he sat down with Jackson at a table for two against the front tinted windows that Mark exhaled, able to revert back to his usual ways.

“Do you do that a lot?” Mark asked, a waitress coming by with special menus for the night and some ice water in unnecessary wine glasses. “How do you manage?”

“I guess I’m used to it,” Jackson shrugged, sipping from his glass in front of him. “Growing up, my parents would take me to things like this all the time. There were always lights in my face, people begging for my attention… even when I wasn’t even a teenager yet. It gets easier to master the more you do it.”

“So everything you did out there was an act?” Mark inquired, holding the menu in one hand.

“Basically,” Jackson laughed, one more subdued and tired than the ones they shared on the carpet. “Well, usually I don’t have a cute guy who makes me laugh at nothing, so thanks for that. It was a first.”

“Don’t mention it,” Mark smiled, their waitress swinging back around to explain the short menu in detail before they both rattled off what they wanted to enjoy, Jackson asking for a bottle of wine to share as well, Mark balking at the name he picked as the waitress vanished again.

“That’s… really fucking expensive,” Mark laughed nervously. “I would know, people try to order it all the time where I work.”

“What, do you have a problem with it?” Jackson giggled prematurely, already amused by his own joke. “Would you rather have fake wine on our fake date?”

Bursting into another round of giggles, Jackson’s face lit up the room, Mark feeling oddly comforted by the only familiar sound around. It was a fake date with his fake boyfriend, but Mark was starting to get into a comfortable mental space, Jackson’s little touches easing him into the night. Moments later, their wine arrived, Jackson holding his glass up to Mark’s, smiling in the most playful way possible.

“To us,” Jackson grinned, leaning his head on his hand. “May our time together get you what you want: a monogamous relationship with the sluttiest guy I know.”

“ _Jackson_ ,” Mark whined, a flush of embarrassment creeping on his cheeks. “We’re in _public_.”

“Oh, right,” Jackson giggled, clinking his glass against the other’s before downing a sip in unison. “I’ll save that dirty talk for later.”

With a small wink, Mark nearly repeated the same action of spitting out his drink like he had in Jackson’s lavish apartment, both of them ending up in an exchange of laughter even more genuine than the spontaneous moment on the carpet outside.

Between receiving their drinks and getting their dinner, Jackson let a million questions fly, apparently not forgetting about wanting to learn everything there was to know about Mark. From his family life to his job and schooling, Mark opened up even more, willing to go along with whatever Jackson needed as he was doing him the biggest favor he could think of. Jackson ate up every piece of new information, somehow amused by the most mundane of facts, always asking for more details even when Mark thought he had rambled on enough about a certain subject. It was an odd feeling to see someone so… _interested_ in him for more than sex or some other useless need, even opting to ask Jackson some of the questions he had on his mind as well. The more they talked, the more comfortable Mark felt, not because of the distraction it provided, but rather the ease Jackson’s personality lended to the atmosphere just by being an attentive date.

After enjoying what he had assumed was a meal equal in cost to a month of rent (at least it had tasted that way), Mark followed Jackson out of the restaurant, only pausing so the younger man could speak with the owner and thank him for an invite before heading to turn in his valet voucher. Climbing back into the passenger seat, Mark relaxed down to his next level of comfort, finally free from any prying eyes or anyone close enough to eavesdrop over his and Jackson’s relatively PG dinner conversation. Overall, it had been a relaxing date, free food and wine always something Mark would enjoy. But the best part of all was knowing that the photo op forced their relationship to have another layer of faux authenticity, fingers crossed that Jinyoung would be as savvy as he always seemed to be and find the published photos all on his own.

“Home?” Jackson looked over at Mark as he pulled away from the restaurant slowly. “Unless you want to come back to my place…”

“Home would be nice,” Mark smiled. “Nothing against your place… just a little tired from an overwhelming night.”

“Well, I think you handled it like a pro,” Jackson grinned. “Or at least someone on their way to _being_ a pro. Seriously, you should always follow my lead. I’ll never steer you wrong.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mark chuckled, lounging back in his seat more. “I just hope he notices.”

“You know he will,” Jackson reached over, rubbing his hand along Mark’s thigh, sending a small rush up the older man’s spine. “How could he not notice someone like you looking the way you did tonight?”

With a comment like that, Mark felt hints of regret for even agreeing to all of this in the first place, hating that someone could say those things and know that he didn’t have any reason to tell them not to. Questioning why the blond even agreed to everything in the first place was still a challenge, every excuse sounding too wild or crazy to be valid, while some reasonable explanations didn’t seem outlandish enough. It was _Jackson_ who he was talking about - a man who came out of nowhere and had already offered more flexibility and time than Jinyoung had in months, all to apparently help Mark get the person his heart desired. Maybe there didn’t have to be a good reason for Jackson to do it; he was born a rich kid from a successful family and was probably constantly bored, looking for little games or scenarios to entertain himself while he had the world at his disposal. But what about the part of Mark that hoped that wasn’t true? What about the part of him that hoped that Jackson’s word was genuine in every sense?

Looking over as Jackson made his way back to his apartment building, Mark felt the heat radiating from the blond’s palm pressed against the top of his leg, fingers nearly dipping in between his thighs. Remembering what Jackson said about giving the fake relationship his all and not half-assing it, Mark suddenly began to wonder what the protocol would be in regards to sex, hoping Jackson would be on the same page. It wouldn’t be fair to act totally committed and run off to find his own hook-up, especially when the only person he would really have in mind would be Jinyoung - the boy he was trying to trick. Eyes moving back down to Jackson’s hand, Mark took a slight chance, gripping the blond’s wrist delicately as he slid it up and over slightly, letting Jackson’s fingertips graze the top of his thigh near his crotch. As the other man spread his fingers out to feel around to where Mark had led him, the car suddenly jerked left then right, Mark letting out a loud shout and gripping onto the handle of the door to steady himself.

“Are you okay?” Mark looked over, eyes wide as he watched Jackson slide his hands both back on the wheel at the standard 10-and-2 position, breath heavier than it was a moment before. “Are you trying to kill us?”

“I didn’t- I didn’t expect it, okay?” Jackson laughed, the sound coming across as an anxious squawk rather than his trademark confident boom. “We didn’t really discuss… things like that. Well, I know I said _everything_ should be included, but I wasn’t going to force it. I mean, how is that fair? Me, getting to benefit from this in that way when you’re already nervous enough trusting me?”

“Jackson,” Mark laughed softly, shaking his head. “I’m okay with the fake dating thing even if it involves real sex. We’ve done it before and it’s for fun, right? We both like to feel good.”

“That’s true,” Jackson chewed his bottom lip, adjusting his position in his seat, eyes still firmly on the road. “I didn’t want to… I don’t know, pressure you? You’re already putting a lot of faith in me to not fuck this up.”

“I’m desperate,” Mark grinned. “You’re really my last hope.”

“Such a romantic, aren’t you?” Jackson giggled, looking over and patting Mark’s thigh at a comfortable distance away from his package. “Guess it was luck that brought us together that night in Jinyoung’s room.”

“Something like that,” Mark hummed, nodding in agreement as they pulled up in front of Mark’s building, Jackson sliding into a spot right in front. As Jackson went to unfasten his seatbelt, the thought of what was actually about to happen finally crossed Mark’s mind.

Jackson was going to have sex. With him. In his… _apartment?_

“Wait!” Mark’s arm flew across Jackson’s body, stopping the other man from exiting the car. “We don’t… we don’t have to go… _inside_ …”

“Why not?” Jackson laughed, the signature light bubble back in his voice. “As long as you have a bed, some lube and a place where I can pee first, I’m okay with it.”

“It’s not that,” Mark fibbed, wracking his brain for the next possible answer, thinking of any reason at all to keep Jackson from seeing his ugly excuse for a ‘home’ for even a day more. “It’s just that I, uh, you see…”

“Spit it out,” Jackson jabbed him in the side with his index finger, prodding him along to an answer as he continued to stumble on his nothingness of an answer. “If you don’t let me out, we’re going to have to fuck in here…”

Bingo.

“That’s _exactly_ why we don’t have to go inside,” Mark swallowed, hoping his words were more believable than the expression on his face, building up every ounce of courage he had in his body to grab both of Jackson’s lapels to face him. “I want to fuck inside your really expensive car.”

“M-Mark…,” Jackson gulped, Mark’s nose nearly brushing against his own. “I d-didn’t know you had it in you…”

“You met me during a threesome,” Mark scoffed, smirking as he slid his hand up to tangle in the back of Jackson’s hair. “Don’t act so surprised.”

If it was luck that brought them together, pure adrenaline led Mark to crash his lips against Jackson’s, mouths moving with purpose as both men suddenly forgot about the near-accident that had occurred only moments before when Mark had tempted fate by moving Jackson’s hand. With fingers slotted nicely into Jackson’s blond locks, Mark kept his other hand fisted in his jacket, holding the loudmouth in place so he could keep him quiet the only way that really ever seemed to work, awkwardly leaning over the center console to reach where he wanted. Thinking back to all of the other in-car makeout sessions he had in his youth, Mark much preferred his shitty old hatchback back home; the polyester fabric of the seats able to quiet every awkward movement and the clunky size optimal for moving bodies into place. In Jackson’s super sleek sportscar, Mark wasn’t sure where anyone could move to make this work, the man still awkwardly buckled in himself as he tried to swivel his hips in his seat. Breaking the kiss for a breath, Jackson chuckled, shaking his head as he started the car abruptly.

“Now that I know you’re serious,” Jackson checked his rearview mirror, putting the car into drive. “Let’s get a little more privacy.”

Without warning, Jackson slammed his foot on the gas pedal, Mark falling back into his seat in a fit of giggles as the car sped around the corner out of sight. Clearly well versed in the right way to do things in a vehicle, it took little time for Jackson to find a secluded alley a few blocks from Mark’s building, throwing the vehicle into park and turning it off in what seemed like one motion. Suddenly, Jackson was climbing into the backseat in a rush, Mark scrambling to finally unbuckle and join him, his thin body easily sliding into the back and into Jackson’s embrace where the two melted back into the heated kiss they had been sharing, hands suddenly more needy than before. If the time in Jackson’s apartment had been slow and cautious, exploratory in a sense, the scene in the car was nearly its opposite. Desperate and hot, Mark had managed to slam Jackson onto his back, the blond’s body hardly fitting between the two sides of the car. Whether it was the wine from the restaurant or the fact that he was about to have really great sex with a stupidly attractive rich man in his impossibly expensive car, Mark chuckled lowly, straddling Jackson’s lower half as he raked his hands up to remove the other’s jacket completely, dipping his head down to suck along his neck.

“What has gotten _into_ you?” Jackson gasped as Mark found a particularly sensitive patch of skin, razor-sharp canines sinking in enough to leave a small blemish. “This morning you’re calling me all nervous about agreeing and now you-you’re… oh my god…”

Mark made note that rolling his hips against the other man’s was an effective way to get him to shut up, anything he babbled on about a threat to Mark’s inconsistent confidence he was banking on to get him through the entire experience. Jackson had unfairly compared the two things, like accepting a fake dating offer and casual sex in the back of a car were even close to sitting on the same level, and Mark wasn’t in the mood to argue, instead wondering how serious Jackson was really willing to take his role as his fake boyfriend, obviously enjoying everything Mark had been offering so far.

“Nothing has gotten into me,” Mark replied, giggling softly as he kissed along the slope of Jackson’s jaw, lazily dragging his tongue along the edge before ending near his lips, the blond puckering them out for a kiss that Mark ignored, instead choosing to whisper the rest of his response against them. “But I’d like to get into you.”

Anticipating an argument or suggestion to do anything _but_ what he had suggested, Mark waited for a moment before looking Jackson in the eye, the blond simply nodding in a stunned silence, hand moving slowly down to the pocket of his discarded sportcoat, eventually pulling a small bottle of lube out as if he had been completely prepared for a moment like this to happen all night. With a smirk, Mark snatched it away in an effort to keep the energy on his side, placing the tube next to him on the seat as he worked on Jackson’s belt, unbothered to fully remove it from the pant loops as it hung open while he lowered the zipper next. One popped button later and Jackson was sighing in relief, the obvious strain receiving some breathing room before Mark was palming at the blond’s erection through his designer briefs that reminded him a lot of the ones purchased for him. Debating how much foreplay he actually felt like initiating, Mark settled on a small amount, preferring to yank down Jackson’s pants and underwear as quickly as possible, shoes pulled off in an effort to speed up the process.

It was dirty, spontaneous car sex, but something inside of Mark told him to take in the image of rich kid Jackson Wang spread out in the back of his vehicle, nude from the waist down, chest rising and falling with his eyes laser focused on every movement Mark was making. The familiar spark was back yet again, their gazes magnetic as Mark sat up on his knees, slowly working on his own belt, button and zipper, eyes never leaving the other’s. With getting Jackson ready, it was all about the rush, needing him naked _immediately_ ; with Mark, he could tease, knowing he still had that upper-hand. Sliding his slacks down and awkwardly moving his legs to kick them off, Mark made another show of removing his underwear, sliding one finger along the elastic band, snapping it back against his pale skin.

“How do they look?” He asked, an eyebrow cocked in Jackson’s direction. “Better than what I had before?”

“If I said no, would you take them off?” Jackson smirked, reaching his hands out in grabbing motions. “Come here, I’ll help…”

“You’re like six inches away from me, just sit up,” Mark laughed. “It’s the backseat of a two-door, not an entire stretch limousine.”

“Hmm, a limo…,” Jackson giggled lowly under his breath as he sat up, placing his thumbs within the sides of Mark’s underwear, tugging them down. “I’ll make a note for our next date.”

The shared moment of laughter as Mark finally got to the same level of nakedness as Jackson wasn’t something the older man had ever felt before, never associating a laugh during sex to mean anything pleasant, certainly not in a position like this where they could have been caught. However, with Jackson, it seemed like anything was possible, things that were always seemingly bad or awkward the opposite, a gentle ease always soothing over everything they had done together thus far. With a gentle caress of Jackson’s hand up Mark’s side, the blond looked up at him, Adam’s apple bobbing softly as he seemed to swallow nervously.

“I’m really glad you want to do it this way,” Jackson nearly mumbled, hands warm against Mark’s body. “It’s the least I can do for making you agree to all of this.”

“You didn’t _make_ me do anything,” Mark soothed, moving closer and opening the lube, coating his fingers as he remained in between Jackson’s legs, wasting no time in preparing him, slim digits slicked up within his entrance one by one.

“That-that’s not what I meant,” Jackson sighed, eyes fluttering shut as Mark’s slender fingers dipped in gently. “It-it’s just… I l-like…”

Mark chuckled softly, adding another finger slowly as he worked Jackson apart, eventually satisfied with his work before slicking his own member up, pushing Jackson’s legs back more so he could position himself better.

“I don’t want to fuck you because you feel like you… owe me,” Mark laughed softly, praying it didn’t have the nervous aftertaste he constantly radiated as he held the side of Jackson’s face with his dry hand. “I want to fuck you because you want this dick…”

“Oh,” Jackson gulped again, breath knocked out of him at the blunt expression Mark had somehow made seem authentic even coming from what could be mistaken as a wimp of a body. “I mean… yeah. Look at it. I want that dick.”

“Uh, good,” Mark blushed, clearing his throat awkwardly before taking a deep breath, rubbing Jackson’s legs a bit to distract himself from any internal embarrassment he had just caused. With his tip brushing against Jackson’s entrance, he made eye contact again with the other who simply gave him a small warm smile, Mark easily returning one back before gently pushing in, hoping to some higher being that he didn’t just sabotage his own smooth line considering that Jackson had responded in the exact way he wanted to: stunned agreement. Thankful for his masterful work of his own fingers, Jackson took all of Mark in like a champ, a slight friction keeping him from bottoming out too quickly, the low delicious moan from Jackson’s mouth too enjoyable to stop prematurely. As Mark slid inside, Jackson braced himself by gripping onto the driver’s headrest with his left hand, shiny gold bangle present as ever, and the back seat's safety belt with his right, twisting it around his wrist in almost a makeshift fastener, Mark wishing he had thought of it before he was inches deep in the other man.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Mark nodded in the direction of the belt around the blond’s wrist, gripping his hips loosely as he settled in. “Last thing I need is a fake boyfriend with a real sprained wrist.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Jackson smirked. “I can handle a little pain.”

As Jackson braced himself, Mark pulled back out and slammed himself back in, not wanting to show any restraint as he picked a steady pace immediately, wasting no time in hearing some noises of satisfaction fall from Jackson’s mouth. Clearly Mark was already on the right path, hands firmly in place as he rocked his hips, the blond tilting his head back, nearly knocking it on the side of the car. It was a tight fit (both in Jackson and in the car), but Mark felt thrilled, the new experience sending his adrenaline levels to even crazier heights, his inhibitions completely vanishing. Skin on skin, Mark adjusted their bodies as he continued to fuck Jackson into the cramped space, the younger man complete putty under his control, a clear departure from the man he had met that night at Jinyoung’s place and an even different person from whom Mark had experienced in his own penthouse suite.

It may have been the entire wild day or perhaps just the setting itself, but Mark’s energy was unwavering, listening to every grunt and groan Jackson let slip with the smirk of a man who had done it a thousand times before, never letting up as he watched Jackson’s own member flop between them. Moving one hand to Jackson’s cock, he began to stroke in time with his hips, the blond becoming even more of a whiny mess below him, manly moans replaced with something a little more strung out.

“ _Maaaark_ ,” Jackson mewled, eyes tightly closed. “Don’t stop, _pleeease…_ ”

A man of few words, Mark just shook his head and continued on with everything he was doing, stimulating Jackson in every way he could at the same time, feeling himself unable to hold back on his true feelings as well. What started as soft moans and mumbles began to form words, simple phrases and nasty words, all of various languages. As he watched Jackson moan and shake under his control, Mark felt himself getting louder and louder, tilting his head back as he let an entire phrase slip in a completely different language.

“ _You’re so fucking hot_ ,” Mark muttered in rushed Mandarin, blissfully unaware that he had switched into a foreign tongue, completely missing the way Jackson’s eyes shot open.

“You can speak _Mandarin_?” Jackson hissed, the question dissolving into a sigh as Mark hit a spot Jackson seemed to enjoy. “H-how… why?”

“My family…,” Mark sighed, not slowing down even as Jackson seemed to need an explanation that moment. “Taiwan.”

“Do it again,” Jackson sighed, “please, _bǎobèi_ …”

Hearing the language reciprocated by the other man was enough to send Mark into another gear altogether, angles shifting and voice dropping down as he spat whatever nonsense he could muster, random phrases that he couldn’t translate back and forth if he tried. If speaking another language would drive Jackson this crazy, Mark would recite it until his voice was hoarse, their connection undeniable at this point. Jinyoung would always turn his nose up at Mark’s accidental banter in bed, reminding him that he hadn’t studied _that_ specific language and he couldn’t appreciate it if he didn’t remember what to speak. With Jackson finding the entire thing hot enough to semi-reciprocate, Mark felt their spark again, embracing it as they both seemed to be reaching their peak.

Moving his arm as fast as possible, Mark jerked Jackson’s length with finesse, needing him to come undone first to keep the entire bubble of confidence he was floating on alive, the blond having no issue with the way the older man was handling him. Only moments later, Jackson came with a shout, the white sticky substance mostly contained to Mark’s fist. A few thrusts later, the brunet pulled out, preferring to jerk himself off onto the area of Jackson’s stomach that had become exposed from all the movement, shirt hiked up to just under his chest. Once completely spent, Mark finally collapsed back into the other corner of the backseat, eyes resting for a moment as he caught his breath, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips.

“Next time,” Jackson sighed, legs still spread apart, his entire right arm twisted in the seat belt. “Limo.”

“Deal,” Mark smiled softly, the two exchanging a tired laugh before moving to clean up.

The pair lucked out with a package of wet wipes in Jackson’s glove compartment, cleaning away any shame from the exchange easily, Mark tossing away anything gross in a trash can near their parking spot. With his shoes back on and pants half-fastened, Mark climbed back into the passenger’s seat, suddenly aware of the distinct air of sex in the air.

“Sorry about your car,” Mark sheepishly apologized as he buckled himself back in. “I’m sure it’s not really designed for this kind of stuff.”

“Oh,  _now_ you’re going to apologize?” Jackson laughed, adjusting himself in the driver’s seat. “Newsflash: sometimes people buy cars _specifically_ for that reason.”

“Must be nice,” Mark laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Some of us would kill to have one to _drive_.”

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Jackson giggled. “All of my cars are multi-purpose. I may be well-off, but I am not a frivolous spender.”

“How much were my underwear again?” Mark teased, Jackson giggling again and hitting his chest playfully.

“You know what I mean!” Jackson tried to clarify, failing to make his point. “But damn, you looked good in them. Not that you didn’t look good without them… you always look good is what I mean, you know?”

“I guess,” Mark smiled. “Thanks, I think.”

“What are you, Jekyll and Hyde tonight?” Jackson joked, nudging him with his elbow as he started the car up. “One minute, you’re the subdued, polite guy I’ve known this short time and then the next, some sex maniac who prefers backseats over actual human beds.”

“What’s the difference between a regular bed and a human bed?” Mark asked, dodging the question entirely, giggling to distract Jackson more.

“Same thing!” Jackson exclaimed. “And you with the Mandarin? What! Where did _that_ even come from? How did you know I spoke it too?”

“I… didn’t,” Mark blushed. “I guess it… sort of comes out sometimes when I get really into it. Used to happen all the time with Jinyoung.”

“Jinyoung?” Jackson visibly deflated, tone shifting a notch lower on his excitement scale. “Oh.”

“Told me he didn’t like it because he couldn’t understand it, so I stopped,” Mark shrugged. “Well, I tried. It happens a lot less, either way.”

“Maybe,” Jackson grinned in a slightly evil way, “it means that he doesn’t turn you on like he used to.”

“Yeah, right,” Mark scoffed, a loud cackle of laughter weakening any sign of joy on Jackson’s face. “Sex with Jinyoung is still great.”

“Well,” Jackson cleared his throat, turning back onto the street that would lead him to Mark’s building. “I guess that’s important, you know, since that’s what all of this is for.”

“Hm?” Mark turned his head, tilting it slightly. “Oh, y-yeah. This. Us dating.”

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled tightly. “Us dating.”

Pulling up in front of his building, Jackson stopped in the same spot he had before the two had decided to venture off into something more lewd, Mark quickly gathering up his belongings into his arms that weren’t already back on his body. Looking at Jackson, the two shared a tense smile, the energy shifting somewhat from their untainted bliss from the great time they had shared together hours before that led them into even better positions.

“So,” Mark stated quietly. “I’ll talk to you… tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Jackson offered a polite smile, nodding slightly. “I’ll try not to bother you if you’re busy with work or school.”

“It’s okay,” Mark smiled back, opening the door and climbing out. “Even if it seems like I mind, I never really do.”

“Noted,” Jackson laughed quietly, waving as Mark shut the door, heading off to the front entrance. However, just as placed his hand on the handle to swing open the door, Jackson had rolled down his car window, shouting something in his direction. Turning around, Mark paused, waiting for the blond to repeat himself so he could hear clearly.

“Jia-er,” Jackson yelled. “You can… call me that if you want. If it helps you separate me from the person everyone else thinks I am.”

It was a tiny gesture, a simple arrangement of letters, a formation of sounds, but it felt like so much more. How could a name make someone’s heart jump in their chest, especially when it wasn’t the name that Mark was supposedly head-over-heels in love with? If there was another explanation, he didn’t have the energy to consider it, content with offering the same information back to the other man.

“Yi-en,” Mark shouted back, a smile on his face. “Don’t tell Jinyoung.”

“I won’t,” Jackson replied in the same loud volume. “Our little secret.”

“With a mouth like yours?” Mark giggled, shaking his head. “Goodnight, Jackson.”

“Bye, Yi-en!”

With a rev of an engine and the squealing of tires, Jackson disappeared around the corner, leaving Mark to return back to his lonely apartment. The space was its usual abysmal self, seeming even more dreary after the night of light luxury Mark had experienced, yet nothing could shake the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and the microscopic piece of his brain that would never let him forget Jackson’s first impression.

 

_Things would be better with just the two of us._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a new chapter. No, Twist isn't dead. Thank you for being patient <3
> 
> Thank you as always for all your wonderful comments, questions and kudos! I appreciate you keeping up with this so much. We're halfway through officially (ahhhhhhhhhh) so this is basically the turning point for more to happen. Hope you're all ready because next chapter things start to get bumpy~ 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> twitter/tumblr: in profile


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, Mark rolled out of bed at the sound of his alarm, heading straight to the bathroom to shower off any lingering mess from the night before. Sex in Jackson’s extremely nice car hadn’t been on his mind before arriving at the event, but after seeing what the other man was like with the roles reversed, Mark couldn’t help but wonder what else they could do together, expecting more surprises as their relationship continued. Jackson, or rather _Jia-er_ as the other man had suggested, was unlike anyone he had ever dated, fake or not. Even after the plan would eventually end, Mark wondered to himself if they would stay in touch or even be considered friends. It wasn’t like they had any history before meeting unceremoniously at Jinyoung’s apartment, but Mark still found himself wondering about all the things he didn’t know about Jackson as he rinsed away the suds on his body, wishing he knew more of his motives.

With a towel slung low around his waist, Mark exited the bathroom after drying off, plopping back onto his mattress to check his phone. Surprised at the amount of messages lighting up the screen, he had nearly forgotten about the plan he and Jackson had executed the night before, remembering how nervous he was to step onto the carpet before the blond had soothed his nerves with reassuring words and a smile. Opening the first message, Mark was satisfied to see it was from Jinyoung, a smirk spreading across his lips as he read each one to himself.

 

**Jinyoung**

_Hey, saw some photos online of Jackson from some event… you were there too?_

 

**Jinyoung**

_That didn’t come across well. I was just surprised, were you invited?_

 

Mark knew Jinyoung’s phishing well enough to know he already had all of the answers but was waiting for Mark to confirm all of his suspicions. Of course Mark wasn’t invited - who would extend an invitation to a fancy restaurant’s grand opening when Mark was barely making minimum wage working for a competitor across town? Jinyoung knew that and was trying to conceal his hand when Mark could flip the script at any time, giving into the game before he had to get ready for class.

 

**Mark**

_You saw? How did I look, handsome?_

 

**Mark**

_And Jackson invited me as his date :)_

 

As if he were waiting for his cue, Jinyoung was quick to reply, no longer leaving room for subtleties.

 

**Jinyoung**

_What, are you guys like a thing now?_

 

It was the perfect setup. Mark was worried he’d have to play Jinyoung’s game a little longer, knowing the other man was quick to switch up his words in order to not seem too vulnerable. However, something must have struck a chord, Mark getting to his point quicker than anticipated.

 

**Mark**

_You could say that. Thanks for introducing us, I guess it worked out into something great._

 

**Jinyoung**

_I never would have thought you two would hit it off, I’m surprised!_

 

**Jinyoung**

_But you know how I feel about people in relationships…_

 

Mark remembered how easily Jinyoung would drop someone he would get involved with if they decided to commit themselves to someone else, so it wasn’t a total surprise that it would be any different for Mark. However, Jinyoung was never one to give a warning, usually shrugging and offering his condolences before ringing the next person who wouldn’t mind shoving their dick in his mouth. Even if the reply was only a touch more involved than Jinyoung’s usual statements, Mark saw it as a small victory, happy that the plan was showing results already.

 

**Mark**

_Don’t worry, I think I can handle that :)_

 

**Jinyoung**

_Hm… okay. If this is what you really want..._

 

**Jinyoung**

_Later, Mark._

 

Tossing his phone to the side, Mark fell back against his pillows in a fit of giggles, not caring if his neighbor could hear through the thin walls separating them. The fact that Jinyoung had texted him first said so much, but his words that followed only highlighted them even more. The subtle jealousy that Jinyoung wasn’t hiding so well fueled Mark’s excitement, the man screenshotting the conversation and sending a portion to Jackson in a text before he jumped up to get ready, shoving his bartending outfit deep into his backpack, ready for the rest of his day.

 

**Mark**

_It’s working!!!!!!!_

 

**Jackson**

_What, did you ever doubt me? :)_

 

 

*******

 

 

“What’s got you preoccupied?”

Jackson looked up from replying to a message from Mark, a wide grin on his face. It had only been one day of pretending to be Mark’s boyfriend, but Jackson was already enjoying himself, the lonely and empty free time his job allowed him now filled with the company of another. Knowing that his assistance was making the other man as happy as he seemed made Jackson feel like he was doing something nice, accomplishing little for himself in the process. Glancing up from his phone, Jackson watched as Jaebum completed his routine on the treadmill, his cool down time running as the machine eventually came to a stop.

“Just this guy,” Jackson smiled. “Remember that one I was telling you about, Mark?”

“Vaguely,” Jaebum remarked, taking a towel to wipe his face clean. “The one in love with Jinyoung?”

“Yes,” Jackson gritted his teeth slightly, a bright smile still on his face. “I convinced him to pretend to date me to make Jinyoung jealous.”

“Wait, hold on,” Jaebum chuckled. “You actually convinced an adult man to go along with one of your plans? Is he crazy?”

“Not crazy, just smart,” Jackson laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, and maybe a little desperate. But I didn’t force him to do anything!”

“So, you’re acting like you’re together,” Jaebum took a sip from his water bottle, looking at Jackson again. “How is Jinyoung going to find out?”

“I took Mark to a restaurant opening last night,” Jackson grinned. “Jinyoung saw the photos this morning. Texted Mark right away.”

“Hm,” Jaebum hummed softly, a curious look on his face. “Doesn’t really… seem like Jinyoung.”

“Well, something got under his skin,” Jackson giggled. “I’m going to invite Mark to my father’s gala this week so Jinyoung can see us in person, too.”

“Wait, Jinyoung’s going to be there?” Jaebum questioned, sighing deeply. “I will, too. My company invited some of us to attend…”

“All of my favorite people in one place,” Jackson joked, Jaebum rolling his eyes in response.

“Whatever,” Jaebum scoffed, obviously annoyed at something Jackson had said. “Back to the whole fake dating thing… does this mean you’re off limits now, too?”

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled softly, shrugging. “It’s only fair, you know, to Mark. I have to commit to my role one-hundred percent.”

“Got it,” Jaebum replied, making his way to the locker room to change. “Isn’t it hard to justify being fair to Mark when you’re both being totally unfair to Jinyoung?”

“Why do you care?” Jackson held back another giggle, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “It’s not like you’re interest-”

“Don’t start, okay?” Jaebum waved Jackson off, yanking the locker room door open. “I don’t have another session for a while so I’ll just… see you at the gala.”

“Me _and_ Mark,” Jackson giggled, ignoring the exasperated sigh of exhaustion sounding from Jaebum’s direction.

  


 

***

 

 

Still feeling a bit overwhelmed from his first faux-date with Jackson, Mark was thankful for his busy schedule that kept his mind and body preoccupied for the next few days, putting in much needed hours at the bar while also swimming through piles of schoolwork and reports. It was easier to digest the subtly flirty texts and messages from Jackson while he had an excuse to deflect them away, mentioning a group project that needed his extra attention or reminding him that he also had a job to do. Even though Mark had learned he could be overbearing in the short time they had become closer, Jackson respected Mark’s requests and wishes, never pushing him to do anything he didn’t want, leaving him to decide how to prioritize his time.

Mark didn’t hear from Jinyoung again after their conversation about his photos with Jackson, but he was still confident he had the other strung along, the lingering cold shoulder only part of Jinyoung’s jealousy. Already aware of how difficult Jinyoung could be, Mark didn’t consider much of it, instead moving on with school and work, pushing it to the side along with Jackson’s lingering presence. Since agreeing to the plan, Mark’s life seemed more scattered than ever, the different priorities becoming more challenging to balance, the man only wanting happiness in the end. It was only a couple weeks into the experiment and he had to hang on for the sake of not only his targeted prize, but also Jackson’s kindness, not wanting to take advantage of it all for naught.

A whole day nearly passed without hearing from Jackson, Mark wondering what may have popped up to keep the usually talkative blond away from his phone. However, his worries were quickly erased as his phone rang, a call coming in from the one person on his mind that evening. While Jackson had called him maybe once or twice the entire duration of their faux romance, their main form of communication was texting, Mark always able to reply at his leisure. With a phone call, Mark felt guilty sending it to voicemail, so answering it was his only choice, pressing the green button before placing the device to his ear.

“Hey,” Mark smiled, pausing his progress on a paper. “Thought you fell off the face of the planet.”

“Oh my god, I know,” Jackson laughed. “Hope I didn’t worry you too much!”

“You know me,” Mark chuckled. “I could hardly get through the day without your dozen daily texts checking in on me.”

“I know you’re joking,” Jackson laughed again, Mark genuinely smiling at the reaction, “but I hope you actually enjoy them.”

“For the most part, I do,” Mark smiled. “Any reason why I got a call today instead?”

“Because,” Jackson began, “it’s a very special day.”

“It is?” Mark frowned, rubbing his chin as he tried to imagine what it could be. “Your birthday?”

“You’re off by a few months,” Jackson laughed. “It’s our three week anniversary!”

“That’s not a real thing,” Mark noted. “And also… _we’re_ not a real thing.”

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Jackson giggled. “I thought we had something special, _Yi-en_.”

“Jackson,” Mark scolded lightly, giggling softly as he shook his head. “Why did you actually call?”

“I have another date for us lined up,” Mark could practically picture Jackson grinning on the other line, “and it’s a big one.”

“Something bigger than getting my photo taken outside of a restaurant?” Mark laughed. “Impossible. Well, for you… maybe not.”

“Exactly,” Jackson giggled again. “My father has put together a gala to bring together the top ten businesses downtown and a ton of people will be there…”

“Okay?” Mark felt confused, wondering how this could benefit them in any way. “What does this have to do with us?”

“Jinyoung will be there,” Jackson stated. “Might be a good time to flaunt what we have.”

“Hmm,” Mark sighed, thinking of the high-pressure situation in his head. Of course, he wanted to see Jinyoung in person with Jackson by his side, but would a high-profile work function be the best place for the interaction? Did he really want to take his chances on Jinyoung believing him in person while surrounded by his colleagues and peers? The fact that Jackson’s father was in charge did ease Mark’s worries a bit, but there were still a ton of factors out of his control that could derail the entire plan. One of the best parts of pretending to date someone else was the fact that they could show as much or as little affection as they needed to, Mark never one to care much about his online presence, hoping what was seen in person would be enough. If a drastic move like showing up with Jackson at an important business gala would make Jinyoung see him in a more serious light, Mark would have to trust someone other than himself, leaving some of his fate in Jackson’s hands.

“Come on,” Jackson prodded. “If you’re nervous about what to wear, we can go shopping…”

Memories of the first shopping trip he had taken with Jackson rose to the surface, Mark remembering how easily Jackson blended into the normal clientele while he was left to stick out like a sore thumb. As a complete contrast, the meal they shared at the food court once they had finished had been Mark’s favorite part of the excursion, able to see Jackson in his truer form, no high-end associates paid on commission swarming around them. A trip to the department store wouldn’t be the worst experience he would face in the upcoming weeks (tests, reports and drunken patrons took that title) and Mark had easily adjusted to spending time with Jackson, enjoying the other’s company, no matter what the reasoning. The more comfortable he could become with Jackson while it was only the two of them, the more convincing they could appear to Jinyoung specifically.

“Fine,” Mark conceded easier than anticipated, a subtle smile forming. “I accept your offer.”

“Really?” Jackson questioned, seemingly surprised by Mark’s response. “In that case, tomorrow? I’ll swing by whenever you’re free in the afternoon, I don’t have any sessions after I finish in the morning.”

“My last class lets out at two if you want to pick me up on campus,” Mark smiled a little more. “Just call me when you’re near?”

“Yeah, campus? Yeah, okay,” Jackson stuttered a bit, Mark wondering if his easygoing attitude towards the situation had thrown him off. “Call you when I get there, right. Okay.”

“Jackson?” Mark asked, curious to understand the other’s shift in attitude. “You alright?”

“Who? Me?” Jackson quickly replied, diverting the conversation in a completely new direction. “Of course I am, Mark! In fact, if you’re up for it… maybe we could discuss something else before I hang up? Something of the more… _sensual_ kind?”

“In what way?” Mark knew in his gut where Jackson was leading the call, but didn’t know if he had it in him to stop the blond from taking it too far.

“You know,” Jackson giggled, clearing his throat and shifting his voice to a lower register. “What are you wearing right now, _Yi-en_?”

“Uh,” Mark gulped, mouth suddenly dry from the combination of Jackson’s raspy suggestive words and the use of the name almost no one knew. “Sweatpants?”

“What color?” Jackson asked immediately, obviously enjoying the fact that Mark didn’t argue against it. “I bet they’re gray, right?”

“Yes?” Mark answered, unsure of the implications of what Jackson’s assumption meant. “A shirt, too. Black. Pretty boring. What about you?”

“Nothing,” Jackson cackled, Mark trying to picture the blond tossing his head back with his mouth wide open for a laugh instead of his nude body draped across his bed. “It’s nighttime, Mark. You live alone, you should take advantage of the privacy it offers you.”

“Aren’t I already?” Mark smiled to himself, lounging back as he spoke. “I mean, if I lived with someone else, I certainly would have ended this conversation by now.”

“Touché,” Jackson replied, a small pause following, leaving Mark to soak up the brief moment of silence. Unlike when he spoke with most other loud-mouthed extroverts, Mark found that Jackson had a pattern of saying all he could until every word on his mind had been let out, needing an extra moment almost to recharge before continuing on whatever subject he had left off at. However, the small break turned into a lengthier one, Mark sitting more upright, wondering what made this time different than the others, a little impatient while waiting for Jackson’s continuation.

“Jackson?” Mark asked softly. “You still there?”

“Do you ever get lonely?” Jackson questioned back, energy restored, throwing Mark off from the trail he had cleared for them earlier. Just moments before, Mark was sure that he was about to be seduced over the phone, but with the shift in Jackson’s questioning, Mark no longer felt the need to restrain himself from listening, curious as to where Jackson’s mind had landed.

“Sometimes,” Mark shrugged. “Between my classes and work, I really don’t have much time to think about it most days.”

“But what about the time you spend away from those things?” Jackson followed up quickly. “Like right now? If you weren’t talking to me, what would you be doing?”

“Well, I was working on some things for school,” Mark replied. “Trying to get ahead before I fall behind.”

“Oh,” Jackson sighed. “I’m sorry if I interrupted what you were doing. I’m not exactly keen to what is involved in being a good student.”

“It’s okay,” Mark smiled softly, knowing Jackson didn’t mean any harm. “To be honest, you were a welcome interruption.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jackson giggled softly. “I hope you don’t mind me ever using your kindness to cure some of my loneliness.”

The small and subtle confession spoke volumes to Mark, the man able to piece together more of why Jackson would suggest and partake in something as silly as a fake relationship with someone he barely knew. Mark knew his life could feel a little quiet and cold at times, but that was the life he chose when he enrolled in school and had to work to support himself, no other choices available. However, Jackson was the complete opposite, having the world at his fingertips, any option available to him in every way. He could be out on the town, getting into any club he wanted, flashing his smile to get into the most exclusive parties, but he chose to stay in away from it all, calling Mark to chat instead. Mark wondered to himself how he would feel with such a span of opportunities - would he also feel an odd sense of loneliness in that situation? Was it true that money couldn’t solve every problem thrown your way?

“I don’t mind,” Mark mumbled a bit, mind still processing the idea of Jackson lonely and naked in bed, only thinking of calling Mark and talking. “You’re the one being kind to me anyway. I don’t know what I can do to thank you.”

“Well, it hasn’t worked yet,” Jackson reminded him, “but you can let me take you shopping for something to wear to the gala. I promise I won’t be as pushy as I was our last trip.”

“Deal,” Mark smiled. “Like I said, around two should be fine.”

“I’ll call you,” Jackson’s smile was all too obvious even miles away. “Thanks for listening, Yi-en.”

“It was no problem,” Mark assured, “and you don’t have to call me that, Jackson. No one really does.”

“All the more reason for me to,” Jackson giggled. “See you later.”

With a satisfied hum, Mark ended the call, placing his phone next to him as he went back to work, jumping right back into reading the last paragraph he had been scanning. What Mark should have counted on was Jackson needing to have one last word, a quick vibration from his phone alerting him of a new message illuminating the screen.

 

**Jackson**

_Don’t stay up too late studying. Sweet dreams!_

 

Mark tried to remember the last time Jinyoung had ever texted him something as thoughtful as a good night wish without him first initiating anything.

 

**Mark**

_Thanks, Jackson. You too :)_

 

Nothing really came to mind.

  
  
  


The next morning, Mark went through his usual morning routine a tad faster, humming softly as he washed up and dried off, redressing himself quickly before he was out the door. After talking with Jackson, Mark had assumed sleep would be difficult, mind racing about upcoming details and how it would all come together to win Jinyoung over in the end. But with a night full of complete rest and gentle dreams, he found himself smiling to himself by the time he had taken his seat on the bus, listening to whatever music came on shuffle rather than fidgeting with his playlist the entire ride. Another benefit that came with pretending to date Jackson was his sheer positivity that seemed to radiate from his core and through every person he met. Mark didn’t consider himself a negative person, but he wasn’t one to step outside of his box and influence others with his personal feelings, keeping to himself in most situations. With Jackson involved, Mark felt himself opening up more, making note to use the new skill once back in front of Jinyoung.

Classes were a breeze, Mark not actively participating in any discussions, but also not slipping into his normal half-awake state, actually tuning into parts of the lecture he’d usually ignore. If he could pin the source of his more upbeat outlook on his day, Mark would easily pick Jackson, thinking about their meeting the entire morning. While their previous shopping trip had been a complete shock to his system, he would be much more prepared this round, already more comfortable with the idea of being treated. Jackson was a generous and warm-hearted spirit and while it was still cloudy to understand his reasoning for inserting himself into Mark’s life, Mark welcomed the man’s company as a change from his former pattern of school-work-school-work, an order that never seemed to stop. Even as his classes ended for the day, all that he could remember was how he made it through and Jackson was only moments away, a smile creeping up on his lips at the idea of the other man.

As Mark made his way out of the lecture hall, his phone buzzed at a few minutes after two in the afternoon, the man not even taking a glance to see who it could be before answering the call.

“Are you here?” Mark smiled, pushing the door open before heading outside.

“Of course, did you think I wouldn’t show up?” Jackson giggled on the other line. “I’m a man of my word, Mark.”

“Hey, maybe you changed your mind and didn’t want to be seen with some scrubby college kid,” Mark laughed, walking down the main road of campus, keeping an eye out for Jackson’s car. “I wouldn’t blame you, to be honest.”

“How could I change my mind?” Jackson gasped. “Besides, you have a nice butt. Even if you think you’re scrubby, you have that going for you.”

“Should I be offended?” Mark questioned, shaking his head as the smile wouldn’t leave his face. “And may I ask why you’re bringing up my butt?”

“Turn around.”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Mark spun around, phone still to his ear as he was greeted by Jackson’s goofy grin twenty feet behind him, the blond waving as he giggled.

“Okay, now turn back around,” Jackson said into the phone. “I miss the view.”

“You’re an idiot!” Mark shouted, laughing as he hung up his phone and approached Jackson. “I thought you were picking me up. Where’s one of your sweet rides?”

“Is that why you’re dating me?” Jackson slid his phone in his coat pocket before poking Mark’s side, grinning wide as ever. “You just want to ride in my cars?”

“ _Fake_ dating,” Mark clarified with a smile, swatting Jackson away. “And no, I just assumed…”

“Well,” Jackson smiled, rolling back and forth on his heels, “I was thinking… maybe we could take the bus. You know, like you would normally do…”

“You want to take the bus?” Mark was caught completely off-guard at the suggestion, figuring Jackson had never once stepped foot onto any of the forms of public transportation in town. “Are you crazy?”

“Why does that make me crazy?” Jackson asked sincerely, Mark noticing dark roots starting to line the perfectly sculpted part of his hair. “I thought it would be nice…”

“I mean… it’s different,” Mark shrugged. “I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“I’ll get to experience something new by your side,” Jackson’s grin reappeared, Mark’s brain trying to erase the spark that came along with his choice of words. “What could be better than that?”

Mark could think of a few things, the list starting with the fact that Jackson was richer than he could ever imagine, able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he pleased. Not one to particularly enjoy the choices that came from working with a limited budget, Mark hated to be seen as a charity case, the everyday things he had to put up with not particularly quirky in his eyes. If Jackson wanted to ride the bus, he was more than welcome to, but he didn’t want to be judged or hear about how _hard_ it must be to do it all the time. Even at his current point in life, Mark had enough pride to know when someone was judging him, and he silently prayed that Jackson wouldn’t stoop to that level.

“Fine,” Mark turned back around, resuming his walk in the direction he was headed before Jackson had called. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Jackson asked, quickly catching up, walking side by side. “The bus stop?”

“Exactly,” Mark smiled, looking over as Jackson placed a pair of sunglasses that probably was worth one month’s rent of his run-down apartment. “The next one should be there in a few minutes.”

“Cool,” Jackson smiled, still strolling along happily, appearing not to mind the walk to the nearest stop. “I’m excited.”

Luckily for the pair, they arrived at the stop only moments before the bus paused to drop off and pick up more passengers, Mark and Jackson climbing aboard and taking their seats quickly. As the doors closed and the bus resumed traveling down the road, Mark observed Jackson taking in everything, the smile on his face never wavering, eventually landing back in Mark’s line of sight. With a slight nudge, Jackson held out his hand, Mark scrunching his face up in confusion as he looked at the other.

“What?” Mark asked. “I’m not holding your hand here.”

“Why not?” Jackson pouted, quivering his bottom lip. “I’m about to treat you to a nice shopping trip and you won’t even hold my hand? Some kind of fake boyfriend…”

“I didn’t ask to go,” Mark reminded him. “It was your idea to take me.”

“But you could at least act like you’re trying,” Jackson reached for Mark’s wrist, the older boy pulling his arm away. “Come on…”

“No,” Mark elbowed Jackson’s side, trying to ignore the dramatic whine the blond responded with. “Cut it out.”

“So rude,” Jackson huffed, crossing his arms as he glanced out the window, suddenly interested in the views of the city around them. Mark reverted back to his normal way of acting when he was alone on a bus ride, staring straight ahead as the bus paused and started up again, body swaying with the gentle turns. He knew he owed Jackson for what he was helping him achieve, but there was no use in going over the top when no one of importance was around, Mark preferring to save up all of those favors when they would could actually count. It was obvious that Jackson liked to push his buttons to see how far he would let him go, Mark’s easy-going personality riding along with the subtle tests. However, a line had to be drawn as Mark felt himself focusing more on the goal than ever before, thinking of seeing Jinyoung in person for the first time in weeks with someone he thought was Mark’s actual boyfriend. Nothing Jackson could do outside of Jinyoung’s view (or network of information) would be worth the effort and Mark knew he had to be the one to reel Jackson back to reality when needed. As he tried his best to ignore Jackson beside him, Mark felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, an older woman smiling softly at him once he turned around.

“It’s okay,” she stated, gentle lines forming subtle whiskers in the corners of both eyes, voice blending in with the hum of the bus engine.

“What is?” Mark asked quietly, finding himself on the most confusing bus trip of his life.

“You and your friend,” she replied, nodding slowly in Jackson’s direction, the blond not shifting his gaze from the window. “You shouldn’t be shy about it.”

“Uh,” Mark cleared his throat, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he processed what she was insinuating. “It’s not- we’re not… it’s nothing.”

“Oh, my mistake,” the woman chuckled, patting Mark’s shoulder again gently. “Could’ve fooled me. He looks at you like you’re the brightest star in the sky.”

Mark’s head snapped back over at Jackson who hadn’t moved during his entire exchange with the older woman, head now resting on his hand. Feeling his throat dry up, Mark desperately began to analyze Jackson from the head down, starting with the perfectly coiffed bleached locks, down to his sturdy shoulders and muscular arms hidden beneath a freshly pressed powder blue button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbows. As always, the gold bangle adorned his slim wrist, Mark fighting the urge to reach out and touch it, wondering what the luxurious piece of jewelry would feel like under his fingertips. Even with all of these tiny details added up, he was just Jackson - a wealthy man with a lot of time on his hands and a lot of love in his heart. If the older woman saw anything more than two friends taking the bus together, that was her opinion, leaving Mark to wonder how they could come across as anything more without acting in their designated roles. Several stops later, the bus finally reached their destination, Mark leading the way off the bus with Jackson close behind, the older boy walking with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. As Jackson matched his pace easily, he noticed a small smirk on the other’s face, eyes back to focusing on Mark instead of the world around them.

“I heard what she said,” Jackson bit back a grin. “She’s wrong, though.”

“Of course she was,” Mark laughed quietly, shaking his head. “I don’t know why she thought that we were… you know. Real, or something like that.”

“Not about that,” Jackson cackled loudly, Mark ducking his head down to avoid any stares as they approached the mall’s entrance. “About how I look at you.”

“And?” Mark gestured with a shrug, waiting for the other to continue. “How was she wrong?”

“I don’t look at you like you’re the brightest star in the sky,” Jackson began, trying to hold in a fit of giggles. “I look at you like you’re the _only_ star in the sky.”

“How long have you been practicing that line?” Mark laughed, shaking his head. “There’s no difference.”

“It makes sense to me,” Jackson beamed as he held open the door for Mark to pass through. “Maybe one day you’ll understand.”

“Sure,” Mark smiled, walking through the doorway with Jackson close behind. “We’ll see.”

  
  


***

  


Jackson fucked up.

The man realized this as he watched Mark stand on a raised platform in a private fitting area of a designer store on the top floor of the mall, an expert tailor using a tape to record all of Mark’s measurements to determine the perfect fit. Even though the boy was only dressed in an oversized baby pink t-shirt that nearly reached the ripped knees of his faded jeans, Jackson found himself staring obviously at Mark’s slender frame, his mind replaying the words from the woman sitting behind Mark on the bus ride to their current location. As soon as she had pointed out how obvious Jackson was acting towards Mark, the blond felt a shiver of panic down his spine, an uncomfortable reminder that nothing he was doing would result in Mark looking at him the same way, the plan to get Mark and Jinyoung together crystal clear from the start.

Somewhere between convincing Mark that he should buy him new underwear and being pinned under the other boy’s weight in the tight space of the backseat of his car, Jackson had caught feelings. Of course, the blond had reluctantly shoved away the subtle interest he felt the night he had met Mark in Jinyoung’s place, knowing that Mark was blunt about his intentions and focus only on the one man. But after spending more time with him once they had both accepted the proposition of a fake relationship, Jackson could no longer simply brush away the budding crush, bracing himself for the full impact as time went on. To Jackson, it was a race against the clock, wanting to spend as much meaningful time together before Mark would be skipping off into the sunset, hand-in-hand with another man.

As Mark was going through the motions of finding the perfect look for the party, Jackson leaned his head against his arm propped up on the arm of a cushy chair, head lost somewhere in the clouds. He already had the entire night of the gala planned out, every detail selected to make things as real as could be, nay sayers be damned. Already hearing Mark’s constant reminder that _no one important_ would be watching, Jackson sighed to himself, wishing Mark wasn’t as dense as he came across, almost wishing the other man would call him out on his obvious flirtatious advances. He knew he had been crossing some lines and dragging the other with him willingly, from the subtle touches and full-on intercourse when they did interact, but weren’t those just perks of helping Mark out? Was there really anything else he could have done to cure his loneliness that had built up over the years of making his own name for himself?

“Jackson,” Mark stated softly, Jackson’s head snapping up to meet Mark’s glance, the other man already dressed in the clerk’s first selection. “What do you think?”

It was a clean-cut charcoal gray number with a silk black tie against a coordinating formal shirt, pants hitting at just the right length at his ankle. Thinking back to Mark’s simple formalwear he had chosen to wear to their first date at the restaurant opening, Jackson was pleasantly surprised to see Mark could appear even more handsome when he thought he had already seen the peak. Mark seemed slightly uncomfortable as Jackson looked over every detail of the choice before shaking his head, smirking slightly as Mark huffed in annoyance.

“It’s good,” Jackson began, looking at Mark before he turned his head towards the clerk, “but it’s a little… predictable. Do you have anything slightly more edgy? Classic, but unique. I think something like that would suit him better.”

With a nod, the clerk disappeared into the back room with a list of Mark’s measurements in hand, leaving the pair alone again. Looking back at Mark, Jackson didn’t miss his crossed arms and annoyed expression, making Jackson laugh out loud a little louder than anticipated.

“What?” Jackson giggled. “Did you really think we’d go with the first one he put you in?”

“That’s usually how I work,” Mark explained, shrugging. “Except, I don’t have some overpaid salesman at my beck and call to pick out other alternatives.”

“Hey, he’s helpful!” Jackson argued, feeling oddly defensive of the entire situation. “If it makes you feel any better, I bet the next thing you put on will be perfect.”

“I hope you’re right,” Mark sighed, fidgeting with the buttons along his chest. “All of this seems like a lot to make Jinyoung jealous.”

It was one of Jackson’s concerns when this all began, the idea that even in doing a favor for the other man that Jackson’s choices and preferences would be seen as too much and over-the-top, something that had always plagued his previous legitimate relationships. Jackson wasn’t showy with his wealth or influence in order to gain favor with whoever he was with, but rather to pamper those who truly deserved it, no matter their level of financial well-being. Looking at Mark as he turned to check himself out in a tall floor-to-ceiling mirror, Jackson knew in his heart that no matter what happened with Jinyoung, he would be thankful for the time spent with Mark, totally at peace with any amount he wished to gift financially with his abundant means.

Moments later, the clerk returned with a fresh outfit, Mark stripping back down and changing into the new selection, Jackson back to his observing position. While the material of the gray jacket was traditional and classy, the current pick was a deep navy blue with a velvety texture, paired with a coordinating vest and button-up shirt with a subtle abstract white and blue pattern. It was nothing Jackson would have imagined for the man, but once everything was on and fitted the way it was intended to be worn, Mark looked absolutely stunning, the unkempt nature of his dark locks a stark contrast to the sharp lines the suit offered. Getting up and making his way over to the other man, Jackson smiled brightly as he approached Mark, the two looking into the mirror together.

“I really like it,” Jackson smiled, adjusting the collar slightly as it had folded awkwardly in the back. “You look like a whole new person.”

“Is that really the vibe we should be aiming for?” Mark glanced over, eyes softened with worry. “I mean… Jinyoung might see through us the minute he sees us walk in. Shouldn’t we be more careful?”

“You have to trust me,” Jackson argued gently, placing his hand on Mark’s lower back. “I know we both realize this will be the true test, but we’re a team. We both know what the whole point of this crazy plan is and I know we can make it happen.”

Mark was quieter than usual, eyes scanning his own body up and down as if something were to change at any given moment. Jackson could only guess what was filtering through his mind, all of the possible routes the night could take, all of the excuses anyone could say. Without a doubt, Jackson knew that Mark was in too deep, the entire plan to make him jealous a last resort. Mark knew Jinyoung better than Jackson did, saw more to him than Jackson ever considered, yet he was the one who needed to reassure Mark that there was still a glimmer of hope, even if his own selfish desires would bruise easily, like his ego.

“Do you like it?” Mark finally spoke, eyes shifting back over to Jackson’s in their reflection. “It’s not too much?”

“I love it,” Jackson smiled. “He will, too.”

A small grin from Mark sealed the deal, Jackson patting his shoulder gently before finding the clerk to finish the sale, cursing softly under his breath once everyone else was out of earshot.

Jackson had fucked up and there was no easy way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so um hi! Sorry for the long wait on this. If you follow me on twitter (@kingjacskon), you know how things have been so thank you for being very patient and understanding with my writer's block (ew).
> 
> Do you think Jinyoung is jealous? Now that it's obvious how Jackson feels, do you think he's making a mistake by playing along still? Do you think he'll eventually tell Mark or let him go once Jinyoung crawls Mark's way? Does Jaebum actually care about anything that's happening?
> 
> Next chapter is going to be extremely fun as you will see all four of them in the same place for the first time. Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait to get there :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, commenting, your kudos and views. It means the entire world to me xoxo
> 
> Twitter/tumblr: in profile~


	8. Chapter 8

Jackson was unusually quiet leaving the store, hands not leaving his pockets after paying for Mark’s expensive outfit for the gala. As they walked down the semi-empty hall to the doors they entered through earlier, Mark looked over, watching as Jackson stared straight ahead, expression unchanged. There had been moments between them where Mark had felt overwhelmed, confused as to how someone such as Jackson could constantly be five steps ahead in the conversation, already thinking of the right words to say. However, fake dating Jackson had brought him out of his shell quicker than most activities he had partaken in, Mark suddenly feeling the need to fill the space between them with his own stream of thoughts, carrying the garment bag over his shoulder.

“Thanks again for taking me here,” Mark smiled encouragingly. “I’ll cherish this outfit long after the party.”

“Good,” Jackson looked over, smiling tightly with a glazed-over expression, offering a small nod. “It should last you a lifetime as long as you’re done growing.”

“Luckily, I think we’re safe in that regard,” Mark laughed softly, sensing the subtle tension between them. “What should we do now? Grab one thing from each of the stands in the food court? Stuff our faces with ice cream?”

“I actually called a cab while you were changing,” Jackson admitted sheepishly, looking forward again. “I have some things to take care of myself before the big day, so I can’t spend all day hanging out. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Mark shrugged, a tiny bit confused in the shift in Jackson’s behavior. “I’m glad we could spend some time together before the function. Is there anything else I should know before the big day?”

“Well,” Jackson paused, abruptly stopping in his tracks, forcing Mark to do the same. “You already know Jinyoung will be there, that's the whole point. You'll meet Jaebum, too.”

“Really?” Mark sighed, feeling a tiny creep of stress on his mind. “Why does this feel messier than I originally anticipated?”

“It will be fine,” Jackson cracked a smile, finally letting out one of his signature giggles. “He already knows about your plan, so he won't make things weirder. Jaebum is someone you can trust.”

“Of course he knows,” Mark mumbled under his breath, sighing yet again. “Why does he know exactly? I thought he and Jinyoung were through…”

“They are,” Jackson assured him, patting his shoulder. “It came up when I told him I wanted to be a fully-committed fake boyfriend to you, so I couldn't keep messing around with him. He totally gets it.”

“Does he?” Mark shook his head, laughing under his breath at the fact that Jackson couldn't seem to keep anything to himself for very long. “I guess if anyone else has to know, he's the best option. Just… don't tell anyone else.”

“Deal,” Jackson smiled, beginning to walk again towards the exit, pushing open the double doors, Mark passing through behind him. As expected, a parked cab was waiting along the curb, Jackson opening the back door to let Mark climb in first, helping him with the large garment bag. However, instead of following the other man, Jackson shut the door, Mark looking over, immediately rolling down the window in confusion.

“Don't you need a ride back?” Mark asked, wondering where the Jackson he had come to be familiar with had gone, the atmosphere taking a 180 degree turn since they first saw each other earlier in the day. “Get in…”

“I told you I have some things to take care of,” Jackson pulled out his wallet, handing a few bills to Mark through the window. “I'll text you once I know when I can pick you up for everything.”

“Okay,” Mark resigned, stuffing the money in his pocket for the trip home. “I guess I'll… talk to you then.”

“Yeah,” Jackson’s face twisted into something Mark knew wasn't completely natural, but appreciated the effort the blond put into the smile nonetheless. “Bye, Mark.”

With a wave, Jackson stepped back from the curb, Mark offering a small wave from the backseat as the cab started on its way. It was the calmest interaction they had so far, the thought of Jackson not wanting to spend more time with him bringing some disappointment to Mark’s mind. Was it because of what had happened on the bus, Mark refusing to hold Jackson’s hand because the people around them didn't need to be fooled? Did Mark act ungracious during his fitting, making Jackson see something he wished he hadn't? Was Jackson worried about the plan falling apart in front of everyone, leaving both himself and Mark exposed as liars for the rest of the night?

Shaking his head, Mark looked out the window, knowing the last worry he imagined was all in his own head. He needed the gala to go perfectly so Jinyoung could see him at his best and finally realize what he could have with Mark, the one goal he had for himself finally seeming more realistic with Jackson helping out. Even though he had been somewhat physical with Jackson, Mark was beginning to crave the ability to completely control someone like he could with Jinyoung, the younger man always molding himself into whatever he wanted to be for the night under Mark's steady touch. Jackson was the opposite, even though he too could flip a switch from controlling to passive, but he was always present, always matching Mark’s level of intensity through movements or sound, almost taking it as a challenge to see who could make the other feel best.

Feeling an embarrassing rush to his lower half as he imagined the naked tangled mess of himself, Jackson and Jinyoung, Mark shifted the garment bag over his lap, counting down the seconds until the driver pulled in front of his apartment, handing over the money Jackson had offered before getting out of the cab, careful to not expose anything happening below the belt. Heading inside and up to his apartment, Mark hung the bag on the back of his bathroom door, stripping off his clothes from the day before changing into something more relaxing, yanking his schoolwork out from his backpack before starting on what he knew he wouldn’t have time for with the gala in only a couple short days. Work and school had almost become afterthoughts anytime he was surrounded by Jackson and his schemes to spend time with him, but Mark remained on top of it all, making sure that his hard-earned money wasn’t going to waste. He wasn’t like Jackson, or even Jinyoung; Mark had taken a long time to decide what to do with his future before packing his bags and heading to his current location, far away from his family who loved him unconditionally. While his peers seemed years ahead due to their foresight in planning or luck with being born into well-off families, Mark tried to not dwell on feeling behind in life, preferring to look at how much more focused he was on himself with the choices he had made, knowing he would be joining their level of success sooner than he thought.

As Mark finished up his schoolwork with a frozen meal from his microwave resting in his belly, bed seemed like the next best option after he had packed his bag for his classes the next day, bartending uniform folded neatly on top. It was only after Mark had returned to his bed that his phone buzzed against his pillow, the man lounging back and pulling the sheets over himself while he unlocked the phone to read his message.

 

**Jackson**

_Sorry for not being able to spend more time with you today… but I’ll see you Saturday. Pick you up at 7 sharp._

 

It was perhaps the most direct Jackson had ever been, yet something still felt off, his signature charm and cheesiness nowhere to be found in the two sentences texted to Mark. There had been times where Mark wanted Jackson to be less flighty and more honest without his signature giggle or suggestive smirk, but ever since the bus ride to the store that afternoon, Mark was left with Jackson only running at 50% of his normal personality, leaving the older man to wonder if rejecting Jackson’s advances for subtle affection had truly ruined the other’s day. As quickly as he had guessed a cause, Mark dismissed it, thinking that something so small couldn’t have changed everything so quickly, knowing that Jackson could bounce back from any snark Mark pushed his way.

Texting back a short reply of _got it, thank you_ , Mark dropped his phone back to its original place, closing his eyes as he rested his head back against his pillow, wondering what it would be like to see Jinyoung’s reaction to him and Jackson in person, hoping it was as marvelous as he would dream it to be.

 

 

Luckily for Mark, taking a day shift before the gala was a blessing in disguise, the clientele of a different breed while the sun was still shining. Instead of the usual single businessmen wanting the strongest liquor possible, Mark had served more wine and appetizers than anything else, happy to not get roped into conversations about ‘the one who got away’ or something even sleazier he couldn’t wait to forget. Once he had arrived back home by bus, Mark quickly changed out of his uniform, stuffing the crumpled bills of tips into a jar to sort out later, hoping it was enough to already start picking which classes he would be taking next semester. Shirt tossed onto the floor, Mark rushed into the bathroom to shower quickly before Jackson would arrive, doing the bare minimum to get clean and presentable for the big night.

Once fresh and dry, Mark took his time changing into the expensive garments Jackson had helped him select, admitting to himself that it _did_ look amazing on his body. Baggy t-shirts and torn jeans were always staples in Mark’s wardrobe, not always by choice, but he never had the extra spending ability to go out and select something as crisp and fashionable as what Jackson had offered to buy. The soft velvety finish of the coat felt cozy against Mark’s skin, the color different enough to let him feel like he wasn’t about to step into some stuffy office party, the stakes much higher than something as simple as an event thrown together in only a few days’ time. Mark knew this was going to be the event of the quarter, something that was invitation only, so being on his best behavior and looking like he knew what he was doing were almost as equally important as looking the part. Jackson knew this even better than he did, obvious by his choices leading up to the big day, even planning on picking Mark up with enough time before the festivities would actually begin.

Looking in the mirror, Mark took a small amount of pomade to slick his hair up, something a little different than Jinyoung or Jackson had ever seen him with, knowing that a late-night booty call or weekday classes didn’t naturally lend themselves to being somewhere where Mark felt the need to style himself differently. Looking down at everything else, Mark felt content in how he was presenting himself, only wishing he too had nice expensive jewelry to cap off his outfit with the perfect finish touch, wondering if Jackson knew how simple and elegant everything he wore truly was. With one last look in the mirror, Mark checked his phone at exactly 6:59, a message coming only seconds later that Jackson was there, Mark trying his best to stomp out the swirling uneasiness in his stomach.

As he left his room and took the stairs to the lobby, he considered what this night meant for him and his ultimate goal: making Jinyoung his. Months and months of back and forth, doing things he wasn’t always certain of to capture more of Jinyoung’s time and attention and Mark was finally giving it his biggest shot ever by showing up unannounced with Jackson by his side. So much could go wrong, but the risk would be worth the reward if it went mostly right, Mark imagining Jinyoung’s reaction one-hundred times on loop in his head. Of course, he still had to be realistic - Mark would never expect Jinyoung to confess on the spot or even call him out before the night was over, but if this was the final nudge to send Jinyoung’s thoughts over the edge, to finally see what had been in front of him this entire time, Mark couldn’t help but smile at the countless ways Jinyoung could come crawling to him, confessing that it was time to get real and be serious about what was so obviously brewing between them.

However, the smile on Mark’s face caused by the fantasy playing out in his head about Jinyoung was instantly erased upon seeing a shiny black limousine parked along the curb in front of his apartment, Jackson leaning against the vehicle patiently. While Mark’s suit was certainly a tad nontraditional, Jackson dressed himself accordingly, the contrasting gray and white ensemble tailored perfectly to his fit body, hands placed in his pockets as he waited for Mark’s arrival. Jackson’s blond hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place, eyes focused on the ground while he scuffed the edge of his shoe along the concrete. Mark knew Jackson was handsome, always looking his best no matter the occasion. But as he hesitated to exit the building, Mark couldn’t help but wonder why someone as warm-hearted and handsome as Jackson had trouble finding someone of his own, settling for faux romances in order to pass the time. With a deep breath, Mark pushed open the door of the apartment complex, Jackson’s head immediately snapping up at the sound of his shoes, bright smile cast upon his face as he moved himself from his relaxed position.

“What do you think?” Jackson smiled, gesturing around the outside of the vehicle. “Pretty sweet, huh?”

“Is this because of our conversation on our date?” Mark giggled. “Are you hoping this doesn’t work and I want pity sex to make up for the disaster it brings?”

“How could you say that?!” Jackson exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically. “Yeah, I remember the whole limo thing from us in my car that night, but that’s not why I did this! It’s a special night, you deserve it!”

“Calm down,” Mark chuckled, placing his hand on Jackson’s firm bicep, squeezing it gently. “I was joking. I feel confident in our acting tonight.”

“You do?” Jackson softened, posture less rigid than after Mark’s accusation. “I mean… even without the plan, I hope the night goes well. My father always makes certain that it’s the best party in town.”

“I’m cautiously excited,” Mark admitted. “I didn’t know your father had so much pull that he could gather everyone in the same place for one night.”

“It’s the life I know all too well,” Jackson smiled, moving to open the door for Mark to get inside. “We should get going.”

With a nod, Mark ducked down, climbing into the spacious backseat of the limo, Jackson sliding in close behind. Once the door was shut and both of them were situated, the driver started on their way, Mark sitting nervously with his hands folded in his lap. No matter how comfortable he had started to feel with Jackson, he still remembered the way the other man acted as they left the mall when purchasing Mark’s suit, the hazy disconnect from Jackson’s personality a reminder to Mark that it must not always be easy to be Jackson, even if it seemed like he was better off than Mark in the long run. As he continued to stare down into his lap, Jackson cleared his throat, Mark looking over to find the blond with a goofy smile on his face, nudging him with the tip of his dress shoe.

“You’re quiet,” Jackson observed the obvious, Mark holding back from rolling his eyes at the common statement he had heard a million times. “Are you nervous?”

“No,” Mark immediately replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I told you I’m confident in us. I guess it’s the uncertainty of Jinyoung that makes me question it all.”

“All you can do is your best,” Jackson smiled, placing his hand on Mark’s thigh and squeezing gently, the sleeve of his jacket moving up enough to expose the bangle Jackson constantly wore, apparently even to flashy events like the gala. “You do your best and I’ll do mine. That way, even if things go south, we would have tried our best together.”

Looking at Jackson’s bright smile was almost too much, Mark feeling like it was too good to be true that he met someone so eager and willing to help a new acquaintance get the man of his dreams he too had once slept with. But Mark had learned that Jackson was one-of-a-kind, someone who had all the time in the world to do whatever he pleased, and he wanted to give that time and attention to Mark. As he glanced back to his lap, he watched as Jackson’s hand barely moved from the space on his thigh, the grip slightly looser than it was originally, a wave of comfort hanging in the air from such a simple touch. Eyes scanning back up Jackson’s body, Mark watched as Jackson looked out the window, the scenery gradually slowing down as they arrived at their destination. Mark’s heart began to beat heavy in his chest, the rush of adrenaline that he got from realizing what was about to happen working against him, hand moving on top of Jackson’s and squeezing back harder than anticipated.

“Mark?” Jackson asked, turning his head to face the other, eyes widening as they took in Mark’s glazed state of uneasiness. “Say something… you’re freaking me out.”

Mouth dry and palms sweaty, Mark licked his lips, closing his eyes as he counted to five to give himself a moment to breathe. He was ready for it, but his body was working against him, thoughts darting back and forth between caution and regret, his main objective hanging over him like a dark cloud he couldn’t escape. All he wanted in that moment was for someone to tell him exactly what he needed to do to get the night over with, to make it through and win the fight, but all he had was Jackson - kind, gentle, sweet Jackson - who would always value Mark’s feelings over brutal honesty, something he was desperately desiring. Nonetheless, Mark decided it couldn’t hurt to ask, turning to Jackson for his favor.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Mark asked, the lingering question plaguing him for weeks out in the open for the blond to judge him. “Am I fucking crazy?”

The look on Jackson’s face could only be described as half-concerned and half-offended, eyebrows furrowed together while his eyes remained soft and attentive.

“Absolutely not,” Jackson countered back. “You’re doing what you think will get you the person who makes you happiest. What’s so crazy about that?”

“I…,” Mark trailed off, a small sigh leaving his lips. “I don’t know.”

“Sure, what you’re doing is unconventional,” Jackson explained, somehow having the answer for everything, “but your heart is in the right place. Who could be mad at that?”

“How do you always know exactly what to say…,” Mark laughed quietly, shaking his head, a rush of calm spreading throughout his body inexplicably from Jackson’s words.

“Because,” Jackson giggled, leaning over and kissing Mark’s cheek gently. “I’m the complete package. Seriously, Mark. I’m total boyfriend material.”

Cracking a small delayed smile, Mark felt a thin sheen of saliva on his cheek from where Jackson’s lips had been, the tiny sign of affection something he was sure Jackson would offer anyone. Jackson was right - he was total boyfriend material, yet he was helping Mark try to achieve what had been impossible so far. What would Jinyoung do if he knew what they were doing? Better yet, would Jinyoung have done the same for Mark out of the kindness of his own heart. Mark knew the answer was no based on the fact that Jinyoung was somewhat oblivious and a tad self-centered, but maybe things were better that way, letting his actions with Jackson come across as genuine when he told himself they were anything but.

“Maybe after this, I can help you get a boyfriend of your own,” Mark smiled, feeling like he could never repay Jackson enough once they succeeded. “What about Jaebum? Have any rules against dating your clients?

“He’s not my type,” Jackson laughed, shaking his head. “He’s good for… whatever friends with benefits situation we fell into.”

“There’s gotta be something there,” Mark giggled, watching as the limo slowly inched up to drop them off at the entrance. “Do you think he sees anything in you?”

“Absolutely not,” Jackson scoffed, adjusting the cuff of his jacket before fixing his collar. “I’m not interested, okay? Let’s get back to thinking we’re real so the night goes smoothly.”

“Okay…” Mark sighed, noticing a slew of photographers similar to the red carpet they previously experienced on their first fake date. “I’m ready.”

“Good,” Jackson replied, the charm from his flirty attitude replaced with a serious gaze as he waited for the driver to open the door for them both, exiting first with Mark close behind. Unlike the first time, there was no pep talk, no words of encouragement before Jackson was grabbing Mark’s hand, big smile spread across his face as he yanked him towards the small backdrop for a quick photo-op. Mark stood close to Jackson as his arm rested around his back, the younger man doing nothing to comfort or prod him into doing anything that wasn’t genuine. Confused by yet another random shift in Jackson’s attitude, Mark just smiled, using what he had learned from the first time and applying it to the situation, gazing over at Jackson who didn’t seem to ever glance back his way.

Mark had felt confident in himself before the night had started, but walking inside the venue for the party confirmed that he wasn’t, the stuffy air of well-off businessmen and their well-dressed wives reminding him of who he was: an imposter only able to see inside this world because of a chance encounter with the son of the wealthiest businessman in the city. Jackson didn’t bother to hold his hand, only keeping his arm around his back to guide them to exactly where he wanted them to go. Ever since Mark’s final comments in the limousine, Jackson had dropped his sunny disposition, staying stone-faced and silent until they reached a bar along one edge of the immaculately decorated hall, ordering them both something to drink. After handing Mark a glass, Jackson knocked back half of the contents of his glass in one gulp, looking out into the sea of people mingling near cocktail tables and chairs, leading all of the way up to a small stage where a DJ was playing music.

“What do you think?” Jackson asked, gesturing out to the crowd. “Everyone who’s anyone is here tonight.”

“Yeah,” Mark gulped, sighing as he swirled the ice in his glass around. “It’s… fine.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Jackson chuckled, finally looking over at him for the first time since their arrival. “You’re holding up well so far.”

“That’s because I haven’t met anyone yet,” Mark explained. “I can handle being myself when it’s just you and I together.”

“Yeah?” Jackson asked eagerly, eyes lighting up. “You like when it’s only us together?”

“Well, of course,” Mark shrugged, taking another sip. “I’ve gotten pretty comfortable with you… it feels like I’ve known you a lot longer than I actually have.”

“I feel the same way,” Jackson smiled, sighing and looking completely smitten with Mark’s words. “It’s like… we were destined to meet.”

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” Mark smiled, looking back out on the crowd. “Once I win Jinyoung over, then I can agree.”

“There’s the confidence I thought you had lost,” Jackson laughed softly, shaking his head as he faced the same direction as Mark. “Perfect timing, too…”

As Jackson’s voice faded, an older man made his way over in their direction, the same toothy grin Jackson wore so well plastered on his face. Without hesitation, Jackson smiled wide, meeting the man in the middle, offering a large hug before walking him back over to where Mark stood, completely confused by the interaction.

“Mark,” Jackson looked back and forth between him and the man, smiling brighter than he had all night. “This is my dad… he’s the one that organized this whole thing. Dad… this is Mark.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Jackson’s father laughed, taking Mark’s hand in a firm handshake. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mark smiled nervously, the thought of meeting Jackson’s father never crossing his mind as he prepared for the event. “It’s a beautiful party.”

“Thank you,” the older man smiled, looking proud at what he had accomplished. “Every year it gets harder, but I have to do it. I like being the most talked about man in town for a few days, really keeps me going.”

Watching him share a laugh with his son, Mark didn’t hesitate drawing similarities between the pair: bright smiles, crinkles surrounding their eyes, a sense of clinginess that didn’t come across as forced by any means. It was refreshing to see that Jackson was the same no matter who he surrounded himself with; from friends to family, to even Mark himself, Jackson was Jackson and nothing could change that.

“I should make the rounds,” his father smiled, nodding slightly. “It was a pleasure, Mark. Don’t keep my son out all night, he needs his rest. It’s tough running your own business… I should know.”

With a nudge and another shared round of giggles with Jackson, they said their goodbyes, Jackson hugging the man one last time before he wandered off to find his next person of interest to speak to. As he watched his father leave, Jackson sighed, finishing his drink and ordering another, leaving Mark to catch up with his own and do the same.

“Your dad is really nice,” Mark noted. “Reminds me a lot of you.”

“Yeah,” Jackson hummed, smiling and looking back over at the older man. “He’s so proud of me. I hope he knows I’m even more proud of him.”

“He knows,” Mark smiled, elbowing Jackson’s side gently. “I can tell.”

“Who knows?”

An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind Mark’s right shoulder, Jackson smiling and waving at the stranger that approached them slowly. With a knowing smirk and midnight black hair tousled in the most elegantly disheveled way, Mark couldn’t help but admire the stranger’s natural handsomeness, unsurprised at the fact that Jackson seemed to know him well.

 

“Jaebum!” Jackson shrieked, coming over and clinging to the taller man’s arm. “You found us!”

“Wasn’t hard,” Jaebum chuckled under his breath. “You’re the blondest one in the room.”

“Touché,” Jackson giggled, letting go of Jaebum only to clutch onto Mark’s arm, forcibly turning the man to face him. “You have to meet Mark!”

“Mark?” Jaebum wore a fake sense of confusion well, smiling as he shook Mark’s hand more casually than Jackson’s father had. “Great to finally meet you.”

“Let me guess,” Mark smiled, looking at Jackson from the corner of his eye. “You’ve heard a lot about me?”

“How’d you guess?” Jaebum chucked, pointing a free finger while holding his drink in Jackson’s direction. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but he has a big mouth.”

“I’m learning something new every day,” Mark laughed. “It’s nice to meet you. Jackson’s only said nice things, so don’t worry about his mouth too much.”

“Haven’t had to worry about his mouth in a while,” Jaebum smirked, shaking his head. “Ever since you two started… _whatever_ this is, he’s apparently off limits.”

“Oh?” Mark smiled, giggling at the piece of information Jaebum had provided him to tease Jackson with endlessly. “Is he taking this seriously?”

“Shut up,” Jackson mumbled, pouting as he sipped on the straw of his next drink. “I’m committed to this role.”

“Sure you are,” Jaebum laughed softly. “Sure you are…”

Without even knowing much about the character known as Jaebum, Mark could only guess that he knew something neither of them did, smug in his apparent excellent observational skills. Watching as the two conversed, it became clear that Jackson and Jaebum had apparently developed a deeper friendship than either realized, the light bickering almost comfortable in such a foreign place. While Jackson was still his cheesy self, Jaebum could keep him in check, subtle jabs staying above the belt, even if Jackson acted like they were the most vicious statements ever uttered. In a way, Mark felt like he had been a part of this friendship the entire time, almost forgetting the whole reason he was there in the first place.

“Mark?” Jackson asked, looking concerned as he placed his hand on the older man’s shoulder. “Are you ready?”

“For what?” Mark blinked, looking at the blond. “Another drink?”

“To find Jinyoung,” Jackson clarified, face stern. “That’s why we’re here, right?”

Looking at Jackson’s face, their eyes met, connected in an intense stare. Mark, while willing to go along with whatever Jackson said, still felt like something was off, like Jackson wasn’t fully ready for what the night entailed. Watching the other man nervously shift his personality from one extreme to the next only made Mark more nervous, wondering where Jackson’s unwavering confidence had escaped to, understanding that if Jackson could break, there was a good chance he could, too. Mark was confident enough to move far away on his own, confident enough to deal with the strangers visiting the bar he was employed at, confident enough to get into bed with Jinyoung and whoever else he invited along that night, so showing off his faux romance with Jackson should have been a breeze. However, looking into Jackson’s deep brown eyes, he felt a nervous chill down his spine, the unreadable twinge of _something_ bubbling up in his stomach, Mark bracing himself for the worst case scenario: being caught in a lie.

“You’re right,” Mark nodded, finishing his drink and setting the empty glass down on the bar before holding his hand out to Jackson. “Lead the way.”

With another shining smile, Jackson took Mark’s hand in his own and began to lead the way, Jaebum trailing close behind as if they were the only people of interest to him at the entire event. If anyone could walk with a purpose, it was Jackson, the blond easily navigating them through throngs of businessmen who seemed to be enjoying their lavish night out. Pausing at random times (leading Jaebum to practically collide into Mark’s back), Jackson stood on his tiptoes, hand up to his eyes as if he were going to find Jinyoung with a simple glance. After nearly ten minutes of searching, the three men found a table, all taking a seat as Mark tried not to glare in Jackson’s direction.

“You said he’d be here,” Mark reminded the blond gently. “Why haven’t we been able to find him?”

“Give him a break,” Jaebum laughed. “It’s Jinyoung, he’s probably an hour late… or rather, _fashionably late_ as he used to say to me.”

“Either way, it’s kind of rude,” Jackson huffed. “I feel like I’m on high alert waiting around for him.”

“Why?” Jaebum seemed to enjoy poking Jackson when he was frustrated, obviously amused by the other’s strife. “Can’t act natural around Mark without thinking he’s around to see?”

“No, but that’s how Mark acts,” Jackson giggled, sticking his tongue out in Mark’s direction, the older boy blushing at the accusation that seemed to be true.

“I just like to follow a plan,” Mark began to explain, words slowing down as he looked over to the entrance of the hall to see Jinyoung step inside. “That’s… that’s… all…”

Dressed in a classic black and white suit, Mark’s mouth dropped open slightly, watching as Jinyoung moved like a model through the crowd in their direction. As he felt every single time he saw Jinyoung, Mark thought he was the most gorgeous man in the room, someone who could attract attention from anyone he wanted, but that night, Mark only hoped it could be from him. Moving to stand up to wave to Jinyoung on reflex, Jackson was quick to hold his arm down, standing close behind with a firm grip on his bicep. A warning glare was all Jackson needed to give, Mark gulping slightly as he remembered how he needed to act, recalling the entire charade that had been set in place for the night. As Jinyoung’s eyes finally fell on their table, Jackson wrapped his arm around Mark’s lower back, holding it firmer than he had every other time.

“You got this,” Jackson mumbled so only Mark could hear, lips hardly moving. “Be yourself.”

Eventually stopping right in front of Mark, Jinyoung grinned as he took in the sight of Jackson’s arm tight around Mark’s waist, Jaebum idling near the other edge of the table. To anyone else, it would appear as four men meeting up around a table to chat or perhaps to share a drink. To Mark, it was silent torture, no one saying a word as everyone stared straight ahead, tension rising with every passing second. Trying his hardest to forget that each of them had basically slept with the others (save for Mark and Jaebum), Mark began to sweat under the immense pressure of getting it _right_ , praying that someone above him was ready to guide his every move.

“Jinyoung,” Mark managed to speak, clearing his throat. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you, too,” Jinyoung replied, staring right at him and Jackson before looking over in Jaebum’s direction. “Been a while, Jaebum.”

“Oh, I know,” Jaebum shrugged, still holding the same glass as before. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Jinyoung smiled tightly before snapping his head back in Mark’s direction, piercing gaze shooting straight through him. “Mark, you look incredible. Designer? Looks brand new.”

“Uh,” Mark stuttered, looking at Jackson for help. “Y-yeah? Jackson. He picked it out.”

“He has good taste,” Jinyoung clicked his tongue behind his teeth in approval, tilting his head to the side as he seemed to size Mark up. “He really brought out all of your potential…”

“Thank you?” Mark cleared his throat, trying to find a rhythm in the conversation that he could move with, feeling like Jinyoung had total control of the situation. “How have you been? You look… well.”

“Oh, you know, the same old,” Jinyoung smiled and shrugged, somehow encouraging the tension to remain as he spoke. “Working hard, playing harder.”

“Yeah, right,” Jaebum scoffed to the side, Jackson turning his head quickly to shoot a nasty glare in his direction, Jinyoung simply laughing at the offhanded comment.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson interrupted, seeming to want to help the cause stay on track. “I really wanted to thank you, in person, for introducing Mark and I. He’s been a welcome companion these past few weeks and I don’t think we would have connected without your help.”

The statement seemed a bit dramatic for Mark’s tastes, but Jinyoung ate it right up, expression twisting in order to appear less bitter than he actually was, Mark observing the nervous twitches of the balled-up fists at his sides. In bed, Jinyoung was always game, ready for anything, willing to do it all. In the confrontation with Mark and Jackson as a couple, Jinyoung looked uneasy, jealousy easily detectable by the tone in his voice and rigid posture. Jaebum’s presence only intensified the interactions, the other man smirking as he worked on whatever liquor still remained in his cup, amused with all of the inside information he had from Jackson about the situation. Even as it seemed to be working, Mark couldn’t ignore the fever building inside, the tightness of his collar making it hard to concentrate, throat raspy from nerves.

“It was my pleasure,” Jinyoung offered a cat-like grin, Mark swearing he batted his eyelashes for emphasis. “You two look…”

Mark swallowed a breath of dry air, feeling like his lungs could cave in at any minute. It was the moment of truth: would Jinyoung believe their relationship with his own eyes? Could he give it the stamp of his approval without throwing any additional sarcasm on top? If they were so believable, would Jinyoung have mentioned it the way he had, making it clear that he needed to make a statement about them both?

“Happy.”

Mark tried his best to not react, never expecting the word chosen to be _happy_ ; Mark had seen many couples described as such, but it was always so obvious that they were doing the most, going over-the-top just to impress random strangers. If he and Jackson came across as _happy_ , Mark feared that they didn’t appear genuine enough, that Jinyoung was privy to the plan running underneath every action he had taken that evening, waiting for the right moment to pull the curtain back to expose them. But as he glanced back at Jinyoung, the other man seemed content with his answer, suggestive smirk gone from his face as a small, but real smile replaced it. Jinyoung had honestly admitted Mark and Jackson looked _happy_ together, and all Mark felt was the sudden urge to get out.

“Thank you,” Mark rasped softly, looking at Jackson, trying to communicate without words to the blond that he needed space away from the thickness in the air to think to himself. What else could he have said to Jinyoung’s observation without feeling like he was getting in over his own head? Was he overthinking the entire interaction as more than just a time for Jinyoung to see them as a true unit? Or was Mark’s mind racing to beat itself up, the guilt of lying to a man he cared about deeply finally eating away at his brain?

“I need air,” Mark breathed, attempting to smile as he moved from Jackson’s side, the blond reaching for him as he passed by. Shifting his gaze to the floor, Mark nearly stumbled away as he searched for the nearest exit, desperately needing his own time to organize his mind before facing his hardest critic yet. Pushing through a set of double doors along the southern edge of the hall, Mark disregarded the shouting of Jackson close behind him, needing to get out as quickly as possible to regain control of the situation happening in his own head. As Mark took a deep breath of the crisp evening air, he closed his eyes and prayed silently to anyone who would possibly be looking over him.

_All you can do is your best_ , Jackson’s words rang in Mark’s head from ear to ear. _Even if things go south, we would have tried our best... together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY a little bit of a cliffhanger :) but... that's all... for now.
> 
> What's next?
> 
> Hope you're having a good night.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> twitter/tumblr: in profile


	9. Chapter 9

Before they had walked into the gala, Jackson was sure the night would go smoothly, Mark’s questions about his willingness to go along with the plan not changing Jackson’s outlook of the night. What Jackson didn’t anticipate was the immediate panic Mark experienced as they stood together in front of Jinyoung’s piercing stare, the other man clearly having some higher power over Mark that Jackson couldn’t comprehend. As he watched Mark walk briskly out of the hall and outside, Jackson stopped following him, sighing deeply before returning to where Jinyoung and Jaebum were engaged in a lively discussion, arms and hands waving wildly as their words flew.

“Guys, I hate to interrupt,” Jackson stood between them, forcing the exes apart for only a moment, “but I have to stay with Mark. If I don’t come back, just assume we left.”

“Wow,” Jinyoung scoffed, laughing under his breath as he shook his head. “He’s dating you. Shouldn’t he get used to things like this?”

“Well, yeah,” Jackson fidgeted with his bracelet, mentally counting down the seconds before he could return to Mark’s side. “It’s a new experience for him.”

“It’s part of the deal when you date the amazing Jackson Wang,” Jinyoung added, piling on the implied sarcasm, Jackson doing his best to not roll his eyes. “Didn’t you warn him?”

There was nothing Jackson wanted to do more than to grab both of Jinyoung’s shoulders and shove him up against the wall of the ballroom, jabbing a finger in his chest as he spit every single reason why Mark was too good for him in his face. Jackson craved to knock the smirk off of the man’s face, watching him grow pale with every insult, knowing Jaebum would be cackling behind them both, enjoying the entire scene unfolding in front of him. Unfortunately, Jackson was too kind, even to men who were the object of his crush’s attention, leaving him to swallow the feeling down inside, taking a deep breath before replying to Jinyoung’s ridiculous question.

“Mark is a grown man who knows what he’s doing,” Jackson glared, narrowing his eyes. “Just because you’re… you’re  _ jealous _ doesn’t mean you can act like a complete asshole to him. He’s not used to this kind of thing, whatever, but don’t act like you’re better than him because your company invites you to drink on my father’s dime.”

Watching Jinyoung’s snobby façade crumble with his choice of words, Jackson heard a breathy chuckle slip from Jaebum’s mouth, the tension thick between the three. Putting Jinyoung in his place wasn’t a part of his plans for the night originally, but getting some of his thoughts off his chest let Jackson breathe a little easier, shoulders relaxing as he adjusted the collar of his shirt.

“I have to go,” Jackson mumbled, pushing his shoulder past Jinyoung as he followed the same path Mark took earlier, smiling politely at all of his father’s guests along the way. Once he had reached the double doors leading outside to the paved courtyard, Jackson shouted Mark’s name before realizing the man was seated on a wooden bench only ten feet away, head held low in his hands. Even with Jackson’s abrupt interruption, Mark didn’t look up, obviously upset with himself and the way things had unfolded inside. While Jackson knew that Jinyoung hadn’t seemed to doubt that they were actually together, Mark probably assumed the worst, thinking that he blew their entire plan with one tiny interaction. Hesitating before taking a seat next to Mark on the bench, Jackson kept a few inches of distance between them, gently placing his hand on Mark’s thigh, receiving no reaction from the other man.

“He believes us, you know,” Jackson said calmly. “You can’t beat yourself up about this.”

Mark finally showed tiny signs of life as he lifted his head up, eyes slightly dampened and cheeks flushed pink. It was clear he was overwhelmed, Jackson unsure if he had cried or simply couldn’t handle being in such an uncomfortable space, the blond taking on the guilt of forcing him to tag along. Of course, Jackson couldn’t act completely selfless as his true feelings for the other man developed, but that meant he cared about Mark’s well-being more than ever, wanting to see him smiling and laughing rather than exhausted and drained in the dim light.

“I just…” Mark trailed off, looking straight ahead, Jackson still focused on his side profile. “I want him so badly and I don’t know if he’ll ever understand.”

Jackson simply nodded, pushing away his feelings to focus on keeping Mark from blaming himself, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. It should have been torture: watching the man he was falling in love with still smitten with someone else who didn’t quite get it. However, Jackson knew he was one of the few people Mark actually had when it came to things like this, willing to take the disappointments if it meant Mark would be happy in the end. After all, Jackson had suggested the plan and agreed to do it knowing that the goal was for Jinyoung to realize what he could have with Mark. But what Jackson didn’t consider was the possibility he could finally find someone who seemed to be different than anyone else he had ever met, someone who didn’t know what he did to Jackson with a glance or well-timed smile.

“If it’s meant to be, it will,” Jackson stated, unsure if it was a reminder to himself or words of comfort to Mark. “Trust the process.”

“I’m trying,” Mark sighed, finally looking Jackson’s way. “It’s hard. I’ve been so patient and I feel so close but… I still don’t know which way it will go.”

“I know you might not take this advice coming from me, but be patient,” Jackson cracked a smile, patting Mark’s back again. “It’s what I should have done. Bringing you here was a mistake.”

“Why?” Mark looked slightly offended, leaning away from Jackson. “Am I not worthy of it or something?”

“No!” Jackson’s eyes bulged out of his head, hands waving around in his defense. “I meant that it’s a lot to take in! You looked really overwhelmed… I threw you into the lion’s den without any warning. I’m so used to this and all the people and their fancy clothes and stuck-up attitudes that it’s second nature. You’re… pure. You don’t need to be pulled under by all of this bullshit.”

“First of all, I’m not pure,” Mark finally managed a small laugh, shaking his head. “And second of all, I thought I was going to be fine. It’s just Jinyoung. He… does this to me.”

“Makes you crazy?” Jackson smiled bitterly, the quick reply actually keeping the smile on Mark’s face rather than replacing it with disdain.

“Something like that,” Mark smiled softly, sighing and leaning back against the bench before looking over at Jackson. “Should we head back inside?” 

“We could, or,” Jackson grinned, leaning closer into Mark’s personal space, the other man no longer surprised by the intrusions, “we could ditch.”

“Ditch?” Mark asked, surprised at the suggestion. “Won’t your father be upset?”

“Mark, I’ve been to a million of these,” Jackson stood up, looking down at Mark with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Do you really think I haven’t played hooky at least once or twice?”

“But I’m dressed like… this,” Mark motioned at his suit, Jackson taking an extra moment to admire his body head to toe as the older man stood up. “Where could we possibly go?”

Placing a finger under his own chin, Jackson thought to himself. Of course, he knew of many places they could go while dressed to the nines, suits, ties and everything. However, every destination would have been just like the gala except somehow worse: stuffy, overpriced and not very enjoyable for two young men like themselves. What Jackson wanted was a night alone with Mark, somewhere far away from Jinyoung and any other distractions, but what did he know about Mark’s comfort zone? Everything he thought of that could fit Mark’s personality would have been closed at that hour, leaving Jackson completely stumped for his answer.

“You pick,” he shrugged, looking at Mark. “I don’t care where we go, as long as you’re comfortable and relaxed.”

“You want me to pick?” Mark pointed to himself, laughing under his breath. “I mean, what if you don’t like what I choose?”

“That would be impossible,” Jackson beamed, encouragement of the other man at an all-time high. “We’ve been pretend-dating for long enough, you think I don’t trust your judgement?”

“I don’t want you to be disappointed,” Mark confessed, looking down as he kicked a small rock across the pavement. “You spent all this time and money to get me here and I see the guy I like and the first thing I want to do is leave. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“As long as you are,” Jackson reached over, Mark not hesitating as Jackson took his hand in his own. “This plan is for  _ you _ . You call the shots. I’m just here to help.”

Jackson’s words hung in the air for a moment, the blond wishing it was still the complete truth. 

“Okay,” Mark smiled, nodding. “I know where we can go.” 

“I’ll call the limo,” Jackson smiled, reaching for his phone in his pocket to dial the number. However, Mark was quick to stop him, fingers brushing against the thin gold bangle as he grabbed the blond’s wrist.

“We don’t need the limo,” Mark grinned. “It’s just a short walk away.”

“Oh,” Jackson hesitated before giving up on his phone, trying to ignore how much he enjoyed Mark’s loose grip on his wrist. “Well, I guess we can… leave this way.” 

As Jackson moved to begin walking through the small courtyard, Mark’s hold tightened, pulling Jackson back towards him. As usual, his overdramatics landed him face-to-face with Mark, the older man cracking a warm smile as their noses nearly brushed from the close encounter, a small chuckle sounding from behind Mark’s closed mouth. While Jackson’s brain worked overtime to remind him to keep calm, to just go along with what Mark wanted, Mark moved his hand from Jackson’s wrist to interlock their fingers, squeezing gently.

“Why don’t we say goodbye,” Mark suggested, nodding in the direction of the doors he stormed out of earlier in the evening. “I think my body can handle that.”

“Are you sure?” Jackson asked, suddenly not as fond of what their hand-holding might suggest. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

“I want to,” Mark shrugged. “I want him to see us again. I want him to know it’s real.”

“ _ Think _ ,” Jackson corrected, words falling bitterly from his mouth. “You want him to  _ think _ we’re real.”

“Y-yeah,” Mark cleared his throat, beginning to lead them back to the party. “You know what I meant.”

As he always had been, Jackson was good at pushing his true feelings away, hand somewhat limp in Mark’s grasp as they made their way back inside. The party had grown somewhat louder during their time outside, drinks still happily flowing as the music vibrated across the room. As Mark took small, slow steps, Jackson let his impatience show, taking the lead to head back in the direction they both left from, hoping that Jinyoung and Jaebum hadn’t completely disappeared from their earlier location. Once they stumbled upon their previously-claimed table, it was completely empty, no sign of either man around, Jackson unsure if he should be happy or annoyed that they both disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, the disappointment on Mark’s face a bit too heartbreaking for his taste.

“They probably got pissed at each other and left to find their coworkers or something,” Jackson suggested, trying to ease the tension from the situation. “If you want, we could look around for Ji-”

“No,” Mark stated firmly, shaking his head. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Jackson knew better than to ask again, squeezing Mark’s left hand tight as they made their way out of the building, Mark not fighting the gesture. They were in public, sure, but no one watching could have understood what anything they were doing meant, Jackson trying to escape without getting stopped by anyone else. If Mark wanted to leave, that was his priority; everything was about getting him exactly what he desired, and if Jinyoung wasn’t going to cooperate, Jackson didn’t mind shifting to a plan B.

Getting hurt wasn’t something he had considered when suggesting the entire plan to Mark, but maybe Jackson would eventually find his silver lining, knowing Mark’s happiness was most important to him in the end.

 

 

***

 

 

“It’s not too far from here,” Mark stated, taking a slight lead in their steps as they passed by expensive vehicles in the lot next to the exit, most in shades of white, gray and black. “A few more blocks and we’ll be eating good.”

“I’m starving,” Jackson replied, hand still tight on Mark’s for whatever reason. “I didn’t even know there were any restaurants along this stretch.”

“Well, it’s not exactly a restaurant,” Mark explained, smile spreading across his face. “It’s a roadside stand… their hours are somewhat unconventional.”

“You’re acting like I’ve never bought streetfood from a vendor before,” Jackson cackled, tilting his head back as he laughed. “I may be privileged, but don’t think that I think I’m above greasy food at weird hours of the day.”

“I’m trying to not make as many assumptions,” Mark assured him, giving his hand a light squeeze. “It’s the least I can do.”

Sharing a smile with Jackson, Mark felt relieved to be away from the gala, body and mind ten times lighter without the stressful thoughts it put on his shoulders. Of course, he was thrilled that Jinyoung got to see them together in person, even if it meant a few snarky comments were sent in their general direction, but the fear of being exposed kept him from staying cool, no longer able to rely on himself for support. Even Jackson’s presence wasn’t enough to stabilize the situation, the idea to flee much more rational in his head than anything else plausible. While he was still worried about the possibility that Jinyoung knew the truth, it was easier to deal with the idea while headed to his favorite late night snack destination with someone who clearly had no idea what treat he was in for.

Hand in hand, they continued on their way past other storefronts and pedestrians, making a quick turn around a corner before reaching Mark’s destination. Just as he remembered it, the stand had a bright red sign hanging above it, a short line leading up to a register which made a chime with every sale. A familiar scent hung in the air as they approached, getting in the queue, Mark already knowing exactly what to order for both of them. Before Jackson could even ask him what he would recommend, Mark was rattling off a list of items, the smiling man behind the divider compiling everything before accepting Mark’s payment, Jackson left nearly speechless as he carried the drinks Mark selected. Walking over to a nearby bench, Mark sat down with Jackson, dividing the food between them as he cracked open his soda, taking a long sip.

“This is the most comfortable I have ever seen you,” Jackson remarked, staring at him a little too intensely. 

“Yah,” Mark waved him off, gesturing at the food he had ordered. “Eat up, it’s best when it’s really hot.”

“Whatever you say,” Jackson grinned, picking up the first item, taking a large bite and sighing contently. Satisfied with his reaction, Mark did the same, the two men eating in near silence as the city kept moving around them. The food was slightly salty and greasy, but it was exactly what Mark needed to calm himself down, Jackson no longer timid about diving into all of the selections.

“How did you find this place?” Jackson asked, mouth full of half-chewed food. “It’s incredible, really.”

“It was an accident,” Mark laughed softly. “I had just moved here and got on the wrong bus, but realized a little too late. I got off at the next stop completely lost and hungry. I may not have had the best luck, but I had enough cash to eat. Started coming here anytime I was in the area.”

“That’s amazing,” Jackson observed, somehow more interested in the story than Mark expected. “Isn’t it crazy how your mistakes can lead you to incredible things?”

“What, like meeting you?” Mark laughed, amused at his quick wit about his entire personal situation.

“Which part am I?” Jackson asked right away, eyebrow raised as he took a sip of soda. “The mistake or the incredible thing?”

“I was joking,” Mark giggled softly, patting Jackson’s thigh to soothe the blond’s nerves, “but you’re not the mistake.”

“So, I’m the incredible thing?” Jackson giggled, looking proud of himself for forcing the answer. “Thanks, Mark. You’re pretty incredible, too.”

“Thanks,” Mark sheepishly replied, blushing at the compliments Jackson always seemed ready to toss his way. “Maybe the next incredible thing will be Jinyoung giving me a chance.”

“Oh,” Jackson cleared his throat, drinking more before setting the bottle down on the bench. “I thought the whole point of leaving the gala was to get him off of your mind.”

Messing with the stack of napkins he had grabbed, Mark couldn’t bring himself to look Jackson in the eye after he recalled his dramatic exit at the gala. He wished there could have been a better reason for him to leave the way he did, a sudden illness or even shortness of breath. However, Mark was Mark and handling intense situations had never been his forte. Going forward, he would know better to relax and take it easy, especially when he would be surrounded by Jinyoung and his other acquaintances.  

“Kind of,” Mark shrugged. “It’s stressing me out, but I still have hope things will work out.”

“Huh,” Jackson laughed softly, Mark snapping his head over to give a slight glare at the reaction. “What’s so great about Jinyoung anyway?”

“What?” Mark asked, surprised at the callous way Jackson was reacting towards his response. “Why are you acting like I’m the only one who sees the good in him? You’ve slept with him, too! Multiple times! You’re not any better than me.”

“It was just sex,” Jackson explained, smiling as if Mark’s feelings weren’t hanging in the balance. “I told you, it’s fun. Getting it on with you and him was fun.”

“Well, it’s fun for me, too,” Mark huffed. “I didn’t mean to catch feelings.”

“No need to get so defensive,” Jackson laughed, shaking his head. “You didn’t answer my question… why Jinyoung?”

“Because,” Mark shrugged. “Jinyoung is… handsome. We click really well when we  _ do _ spend time together. He’s interesting, a little mysterious. I want to figure him out, if only he would give me the chance.”

There was a slight pause, Jackson carefully considering Mark’s reasoning before cracking a fond smile on his face.

“That’s funny,” Jackson chuckled softly. “That’s what I think about you.”

“Stop it,” Mark rolled his eyes, laughing to himself as he finished off his drink, looking back to a slightly deflated Jackson. “You don’t always have to make everything into a joke, you know.”

“Who said it was a joke?” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, poking Mark’s side. “You’re the king of assumptions.”

“I’m trying to not make any,” Mark stated. “Can I finish what I was saying?” 

“Sure,” Jackson smiled, lounging back against the bench more. “Go ahead.”

“I have this dream date in mind,” Mark leaned in a little closer, becoming more animated as he spoke. “One day, Jinyoung realizing what I could be for him and we just jump in the car and leave town on a spontaneous road trip. I would get away from school, he would get away from work and we would drive into the sunset without any responsibilities.”

“That does sound nice,” Jackson considered, legs crossed, slight pout on his lips. “You like being spontaneous?”

“Well, yeah,” Mark remarked. “It’s just hard when I have work and school and-”

Without a word, Jackson yanked Mark’s wrist up to follow him, tossing their trash in a bin as Mark dragged his feet along behind. Mark hadn’t had the opportunity to be behind Jackson much, but the way his suit jacket hugged his shoulders and back made him gulp back a sigh, his freshly trimmed hair still styled perfectly into place. He wasn’t exactly sure why Jackson had been asking so many pointed questions all night and why he was then being dragged back along the sidewalk, watching as Jackson hailed them a cab before pushing Mark gently inside. As he went to ask Jackson what they were doing, the blond went ahead and stated their destination, Mark confused about all of it, sitting back as the driver started on their way.

“Are you kidnapping me?” Mark laughed nervously, watching Jackson crack up at the accusation.

“No!” Jackson giggled. “I’m being spontaneous! You like spontaneous!”

“You’re crazy!” Mark laughed, smacking Jackson’s arm lightly.

“I think you need a little crazy in your life,” Jackson grinned. “Working hard, going to class, pining after some guy for god only knows how long. Live a little!”

Mark shook his head in disbelief, knowing he had shouted the same phrase when Jackson let him drive one of his precious cars back home after their first solo booty call together. It was absolutely insane what he had gotten himself into since that moment, never realizing how far any of this would go when he accepted the offer to visit Jackson’s apartment. No one had ever offered to help him with anything since he moved himself there all alone, and Jackson had extended assistance in the most grand way possible. Learning to not pass judgement so easily, Mark gave in, relaxing his posture as best he could in the backseat of the speeding cab. 

“This better be worth it,” Mark tried to sound agitated, the small smile turning up the corners of his mouth saying otherwise.

“You’re with me,” Jackson boasted. “Of  _ course _ it will be worth it.”

 

 

A short drive later, the cab paused along the water’s edge, letting both men climb out and onto the brick path lining the shore. It was much quieter than the area they had come from, waves quietly splashing against the edge, green and yellow lights dancing across the distance. If this is what Jackson had meant by spontaneous and crazy, Mark felt somewhat underwhelmed, guessing they would have ended up at a club or some secret afterparty. But as the cab drove away, Jackson reached for Mark’s hand, pulling him in close in a semi-romantic embrace, Mark’s wide eyes flickering to Jackson’s as the blond leaned in closer.

“You seem nervous,” Jackson mumbled, Mark’s mind beginning to race as neither seemed to be backing away.

“I-I’m not,” Mark stammered, gulping again to hide his obvious panic. “You’re being… very…” 

“Amorous?” Jackson prodded. “Chivalrous? Affectionate? _Romantic_?”  

“Forward,” Mark replied, watching Jackson’s face fall at the reply, thinking of a quick save to not ruin the other’s spirits. “It’s… cute.”

“Thank you,” Jackson gloated, uprighting them and giving Mark several more inches to breathe. “I’m glad you’re finally accepting all of the attention I bring to the table.”

“I have to,” Mark smiled, “otherwise you’ll pout and complain that I’m not a very good fake boyfriend.”

“You  _ aren’t _ a very good fake boyfriend,” Jackson clarified. “You haven’t kissed me since we had sex in the car!”

“How do you remember that?” Mark cocked his head to the side playfully, giggling as Jackson had a tendency to expose himself. “You write this all down in your diary?”

“No!” Jackson scoffed, rolling his eyes and beginning to whine. “I’m just trying so hard to make this feel as real as possible so you don’t freak out around Jinyo-”

Crashing his lips against Jackson’s was the easiest choice he had made all night, Mark not wanting to hear the name Jinyoung until he was sure they weren’t completely exposed as a faux couple. Immediately upon contact, Jackson’s body relaxed completely, hands moving from Mark’s back to his hips and sides, one sliding its way up under Mark’s suit jacket. Holding onto Jackson’s neck, Mark let himself relax, finding a soothing quality in the way Jackson kissed him, the soft gentle motion of his lips on his own more familiar than he would have liked to admit. The kisses between them had always shown purpose, something delicate yet electrifying, even if half of them were for show.

“Love kissing you…” Jackson sighed against Mark’s mouth, the older man’s eyes popping open at the soft confession as he pushed Jackson away quickly, mouth hanging open.

“What did you just say?” Mark squeaked. “You love kissing me?  _ Love _ ?”

“I got caught up in the moment!” Jackson pleaded, panic-stricken face looking somewhat guilty for uttering the words. “You’re just… a really good kisser. I like kissing you, I’m sorry!”

Mark normally would have stormed off, upset by the breach in trust he had placed in Jackson that the other man wouldn’t make things weird between them. They weren’t friends before the master plan was put into place, but Mark had always hoped they would be once everything had worked out in his favor, having the best of both worlds the true victory: an amazingly handsome boyfriend and a friend who would go to the ends of the earth in order to help him out. But as Jackson made more space between them on the small path, Mark couldn’t help but want to pull Jackson into a comforting hug, wanting to console him for flipping out over a bad choice in words.

“I’m sorry,” Mark sighed, rubbing the back of his neck gently. “I know what you meant. You’re fun to make out with, too.”

“Good,” Jackson sighed in relief, shaking his head. “I didn’t… didn’t meant to freak you out.”

“S’fine,” Mark tried to smile, wanting to assure the other that the kiss was only a kiss, something both of them deserved after trying so hard. “I’m fine.”

“Wanna walk?” Jackson immediately asked, extending his hand to Mark. “I promise I won’t try and kiss you again.”

“I said I was fine,” Mark smiled softly, taking Jackson’s hand easily, the two beginning to slowly make their way along the path. “Don’t be offended.”

“I’m not offended,” Jackson countered. “I’m just…”

It wasn’t like Jackson to not finish a thought without replacing it with another, his words hanging in the crisp air around them. The scenery near the water was the opposite of the gala, spacious and fresh compared to stuffy and stressful. Mark knew that Jackson would probably prefer still being at the gala and took the choice in destination to mean that he was looking out for Mark, even in the smallest of ways. Of course, Mark liked the shoreline better, able to hear his own thoughts and forget all of the things causing him so much stress. But as Jackson leaned against the railing of the path, letting Mark’s hand go, he knew there would be more to the night than just spontaneous late night meals and cab rides.

“How do you do it?” Jackson asked quietly, looking out across the water at nothing in particular.

“Do what?” Mark replied, looking to his left, confused but not completely surprised by Jackson’s shift in tone.

“Everything you do,” Jackson explained, turning to face him. “School, work, doing everything on your own. You’re so self-sufficient and focused. It’s so admirable.”

Taken aback by the random compliment, Mark was speechless, unable to figure out a fast reply. He knew he had a large load on his shoulders, trying to balance everything at once. However, no one was there to observe his struggles or comment on his personal progress. Mark was doing everything for himself and he never sought an outsider’s perspective on things.

“It’s just who I am,” Mark shrugged. “This is the path I chose, this is what I wanted.”

“I can tell you’re going to do amazing things,” Jackson smiled, gaze warm and inviting, everything about him so genuine and kind. “You have so much to give to the world around you.”

“I, um, wow,” Mark laughed nervously, hands fidgeting with the cuff of his jacket. “I’ve never heard someone put  _ that _ much faith in me.”

“Not even Jinyoung?” Jackson’s smile had vanished, appearing slightly cold and concerned, licking his lips nervously. “He’s never told you how amazing you are?”

“Not exactly,” Mark turned back to face the water, line of sight shifting straight down. “I’m sure he… thinks it. To himself.”

As if Mark needed more reasons to doubt his pursuit of Jinyoung, Jackson had started to question him again, leaving no stone unturned in order to dig down to his true feelings. Mark didn’t need someone else to show him what he should want or who he should give his attention to, but Jackson had found a way to sink into his cracks, to make him take a second look at every interaction he had once cherished with Jinyoung. Without looking back, Mark knew Jackson’s eyes would be on him, trying to read him without speaking, sensing some sort of internal battle Mark had continued to ignore. But unlike Jackson, Mark was willing to kick things under the rug, praying for the right thing to come his way, hopefully in the form of his crush reciprocating the feelings he desired most. 

“Well, Jinyoung or not,” Jackson continued, needing to fill the quiet space between them, “I want you to be happy.”

“Thanks,” Mark smiled, glancing over, knocking his hip into Jackson’s side. “If it helps you relax, I’m happy right now.”

“It does,” Jackson returned a smile, pushing himself back from the railing. “You know what would help me relax more?”

“A kiss?” Mark guessed, hands shoved in his pockets, unsure if he could handle the passion Jackson offered with every lip-lock.

“Well, yeah, but,” Jackson giggled, shaking his head. “How about heading back to my place? We can change out of these stiff suits, have a snack, watch some TV?” 

“Sounds relaxing,” Mark agreed, shrugging. “You sure you don’t mind me crashing at your place?”

“Of course not,” Jackson smiled, wrapping his arm around Mark’s shoulders as they began to walk back to where they had been dropped off. “Even without this crazy plan, we’re friends. Right?”

Did friends agree to pretend to date to help the other out? Did friends sleep together out of sheer convenience during said plan? Did friends feel sparks when kissing out of pure boredom?

“Right,” Mark assured Jackson as a cab slowed down along the curb in front of them. “We’re friends.”

 

 

As he was the first time Mark had visited his spacious apartment, Jackson was more than welcoming, making sure Mark had remembered the entire layout of the space in case he needed anything. Being the helpful person he considered himself to be, Jackson insisted on helping Mark out of his suit, grabbing a spare garment bag and hanging each piece on a hanger before packing it away for Mark to take home the next day. Fussing with each button, Mark did his best not to roll his eyes at each corny joke Jackson told, instead encouraging him along with the promise of a chaste peck on the lips once he finished. While Jackson opted to undress himself and change into coordinating pajamas, he offered Mark an old worn-in t-shirt and sweatpants, the cotton smelling exactly like Jackson, the fresh scent of detergent and cologne permeating through each.

With a bowl full of popcorn and bags of candy Jackson swore weren’t his own, the two sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch in Jackson’s living room, watching random late-night television programs and making fun of the guests and flat jokes spoken. While Mark realized that he hadn’t had much of a network of friends in his current location, he never recognized what he had been missing because of it, the easy-going vibes of his sleepover with Jackson something he suddenly cherished. There was no pressure to be anyone but himself, Jackson even easing up on his vast amounts of flirty teasing, the two able to act as comfortable friends who met under the most questionable of circumstances.

Once out of snacks, Jackson stood up, stretching a bit before switching the television off and glancing at Mark.

“I’m exhausted,” Jackson yawned dramatically, peering at Mark with one eye open. “You ready to sleep?” 

“Yeah,” Mark stood up, cleaning the couch off as Jackson began to walk down the hall to his room. “Mind bringing me a blanket?”

“What?” Jackson spun on his heel, incredulous expression on his face. “Why would you need a blanket? There’s plenty in bed.” 

“I just figured I’d be sleeping out here tonight,” Mark shrugged. “Since we’re not… doing stuff.”

“You’re hilarious!” Jackson laughed, rushing over before grabbing Mark’s arm, hugging it tight as he led them both down the hallway. “There’s no way you’re letting me sleep alone tonight.”

“My mistake,” Mark chuckled, letting the younger man pull him along. “I should have known better.”

With a loud cackle, Jackson let go of Mark’s arm, jumping right into bed before rolling to the side to make room for the other man. Without hesitation, Mark climbed right in, scrambling to get under the covers before Jackson could try anything, the blond still climbing on top of him, straddling him with a giant grin.

“You know, if you weren't so traumatized from the night, I'd suggest some extra fun,” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows, Mark squirming around below his thick thighs.  

“I'm not traumatized!” Mark laughed, reaching up to push Jackson away. “It's been a long day, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jackson rolled his eyes playfully, moving to his side of the bed, joining Mark in between the sheets. “Can we at least cuddle?”

“I suppose,” Mark tried his best to look indifferent, knowing it was no use as Jackson shifted his back against Mark's chest, humming happily as he reached around his back to move Mark's arms around him. 

“Isn't this nice?” Jackson asked, Mark cautiously adjusting himself to be the big spoon, nose ruffling through the blond’s hair. “The two of us, ending our night together…”

“Not exactly how I pictured my night going,” Mark smiled. “But I’m not mad about it.”

“Good,” Jackson looked back at Mark, faces only inches apart for what seemed like the tenth time that night. “Can I have my kiss now?”

“Will you go to sleep once you get it?” Mark teased, Jackson pouting with all of his might.

Thinking back to how he and Jackson met, Mark couldn’t help but smile at their progression as friends, two people who would never have met if it weren’t for other chance encounters with the same man. When Mark was alone with Jinyoung, his heart ached, wishing it was more than it seemed on the surface, knowing it would be an uphill battle to make him see the light. When he was alone with Jackson, something inside of him wouldn’t stay quiet, constantly reminding him that Jackson was kind, thoughtful and considerate -- a totally selfless human being who was giving him everything he could have ever asked for as a friend… or possibly more.

Swallowing at the tiny realization that his heart had never felt as light as it did while he was with Jackson, Mark blinked slowly, focusing back on the man staring straight back at him.

“Just kiss me,” Jackson mumbled, a childish smirk spread from ear to ear. “I know you want to.”

 

So, Mark did.

 

Because he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting messy and I'm so so so here for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this brief moment of fluff as things continue to blossom and shift.
> 
> Would always love to hear your predictions on what's next :) thank you so much for reading! Your comments, kudos, bookmarks, twitter replies, messages, etc.... all mean a lot. Thank you!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> twitter/tumblr in profile


	10. Chapter 10

It had been ages since Mark had woken up in someone else’s bed, wrapped in sheets that didn’t quite smell like home. The bed was warm and so was the bulky body next to him, arms still loosely draped around Jackson’s body. While the night had gone off-track faster than he ever thought it would, Mark felt content about their display in front of Jinyoung, knowing that whatever would happen from this point on was already falling into place, leaving no room for him to fix any mistakes they had made in the process. Jackson was a good sport throughout it all, still going along with the plan for whatever reasons Mark wasn’t one-hundred percent sure about, giving it his best effort as well. No one said faking a relationship was easy, and Mark swore to himself he’d never try it again, no matter if he succeeded or failed in getting the man he had wanted all to himself for months.

Watching Jackson still in the midst of a peaceful night of sleep, Mark swallowed back the urge to whisper something delicate, fingertips twitching at the thought of sweeping his messy blond bangs away from his eyes. Jackson was always handsome, charming personality oozing from every direction when he spoke, boisterous laughter able to light up an entire room. But when he was alone with Mark, even in the bed at that moment, he was something else entirely; Mark couldn’t exactly explain it, but the warmth felt in his heart when thinking about how understated Jackson became when they were left alone spoke volumes enough. Foolish thoughts led Mark to assume that maybe Jackson’s outside personality was only a front for what was buried underneath, but he was rational enough to know that Jackson was a man of many different emotions and levels of expressing them, just as unique as Mark could be himself.

Eyes scanning from the top of his head down Jackson’s face, Mark swallowed dryly as he stared at Jackson’s plush pink lips, slightly parted as he continued to rest. He could feel the pit at the bottom of his stomach begin to open again as he recalled how Jackson asked him for his kiss before bed, the ache of something more swallowing him whole as he remembered that even if he didn’t owe it to the other man, Mark would have done it anyway. With his memories screaming inside his head, Mark closed his own eyes as he tightened his grip against Jackson’s chest, thinking of how a simple kiss turned into a lazy makeout session before they both fell asleep, Jackson’s head tilted back to meet Mark’s lips in a slow and steady lip-lock that lasted minutes too long to be considered anything less than romantic. Mark never pulled away and Jackson would never be one to stop it, leaving the two “friends” tangled up under the sheets with more questions to answer in the morning.

Opening his eyes and glancing back up to Jackson, Mark let his fingers do what they had been begging to, reaching up and brushing the tousled locks back against his forehead. He didn’t have to have _feelings_ for Jackson to know he was beautiful, to admit that even resting in bed he looked as gorgeous as he did at the gala the night before. However, just as his hand retreated back to its resting place against the other man’s chest, Mark felt Jackson’s hand move to grip his wrist, eyes slowly peeking open as a small grin spread lazily across his face.

“It’s early…” Jackson mumbled, his head turning slightly to look at Mark from a better angle. “Don’t you wanna sleep in?”

“Sorry,” Mark replied softly, the skin of his wrist burning under Jackson’s firm grip. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay,” Jackson smiled a little brighter, eyes still heavy with exhaustion. “Just happy you didn’t leave before I could say goodbye.”

“I wasn’t leaving,” Mark reassured, understanding why Jackson was so quick to grab him and keep him close. “I promise.”

“Hm,” Jackson hummed, turning on his side to face Mark, face still half-buried into his pillow as he stared straight at him. “You’re cute when you’ve just woken up.”

“Thanks,” Mark blushed slightly, using the blankets to cover his cheeks better. “Not too bad yourself.”

“I know,” Jackson giggled quietly. “That’s why you couldn’t resist touching me already.”

“Well, I was just-”

“Last night was really great,” Jackson continued, not letting Mark come up with some flimsy excuse of why he said what he did, “and I’m not talking about the gala.”

Unlike every other time Jackson had made a reference to something physical that had happened between the pair, no sly smirk followed. Jackson didn’t laugh or giggle, didn’t let a loud yelp of joy bubble over. Jackson stared straight ahead at Mark, eyes soft and expression somewhat serious, leaving little room between them both on the bed. Mark wasn’t prepared for this side of Jackson, the side that wasn’t fully transparent about his thoughts and feelings, intentions hidden for a brief moment. While it was always a lot to handle, Mark suddenly missed how outspoken and obvious Jackson usually acted, wishing he wasn’t left to his own determining factors of how to deal with the gradual shift between them.

But as Mark continued to look at Jackson, he didn’t notice how his hand moved from resting between them on the bed to Jackson’s side, fingers split between the hem of his pajama top and the sliver of warm skin exposed right above the waistband of his pants. Jackson didn’t react to the contact, instead moving his own hand to Mark’s cheek, brushing his thumb gently across it as Mark’s eyes fluttered closed. It felt wrong. No part of what they had done the night before and seemingly were about to do in Jackson’s bed then had anything to do with their plan, nothing to help Mark get Jinyoung in the end. Yet, as Jackson’s thumb moved to brush against Mark’s plump bottom lip, his sigh that followed was invitation enough for Jackson to lean in and kiss him, picking up exactly where they had left off the night before.

Kissing Jackson was like playing with fire; one step too close, and Mark could get burned. Even in the lazy stretch of kisses exchanged between them as they both slowly woke up more, Mark felt himself getting closer and closer to a breaking point, one more inch and he would be crossing the line. Blaming it on the early hours of the morning, Mark pushed all inhibitions aside to let himself enjoy what was happening, not wanting to think about some twisted plan that may or may not be working in the end. Focusing back on their kiss, Jackson’s lips were smooth and willing, chasing after Mark’s mouth to get exactly what they needed. Hands moved from sides up through shirts and across hips, wandering wherever they could fit between their bodies that were growing closer by the second.

Sitting up abruptly, Jackson broke the kiss to take his shirt off and toss it to the side, Mark not bothering to hide his bedroom eyes as they scanned Jackson’s entire fit torso. It didn’t feel real. Reaching out to caress Jackson’s chest and bring him back down for a kiss seemed to legitimize the interaction, Mark craving more than just a healthy makeout session while he could still convince himself that anything happening was a good idea. Jackson made quick work of Mark’s t-shirt, his own hands needing to feel Mark’s subtly-toned body from the waist up, gripping the base of his neck as he devoured the other’s mouth. It was hot, almost too hot, for a morning between friends, but as hands traveled more south, Mark lost interest in fighting off Jackson’s hands sneaking down into his boxer briefs, sweatpants and underwear quickly removed thereafter.

“Not fair,” he whined, grabbing onto Jackson’s shoulder’s to push him back against the pillows, enjoying the gasp the blond cursed out as their hips made contact, obvious erections brushing together. “You have to be naked, too.”

“Whatever you want,” Jackson rushed, hastily removing his own pants and boxers, their bodies meeting together again with an exchange of soft moans of relief. What had started off as sluggish and impartial seemed to turn into something more as the kisses turned more frantic, Jackson controlling the pace as if he were trying to make the most of their time together. Thankful for the large space of the plush bed, the pair rolled around, completely entangled with each other until Mark was on his back, Jackson straddling his thighs with both arms supporting his body on either side of Mark’s head. The kisses continued, Mark taking the time to feel Jackson’s entire body for himself, hands slowly resting down on the other’s ass and squeezing gently, encouraging Jackson for more.

For months, all Mark had wanted was Jinyoung. He wanted the man to see him as a real option, one that was permanent, someone that could be more than a nightly hook-up. Jinyoung never picked up on his clues until he was suddenly “off the market,” happily retreating to his faux lover, Jackson, to make the other man jealous. All of it was making so much sense until the past 24 hours, Mark trying to force Jinyoung to the front of his mind as Jackson rolled his hips forward, cocks sliding together roughly as Mark’s effort clearly became an absolute waste. There was no time to think about Jinyoung as Jackson reached down between them, spreading the precome that had gathered at the tip of his cock all along his shaft, making it easier to ride the friction between them. There was no use in thinking of anyone else except Jackson as he slid their lengths together, rolling his hips shamelessly as Mark enjoyed the weight on his own body.

While his brain tried to convince him it was _wrong, it’s so wrong_ , Mark moaned under the other man’s touches, letting their bodies slip and slide together as Jackson controlled the pace and timing with his own strength. He wasn’t with Jinyoung, didn’t even know if the plan had worked or would ever make anything come to light, yet Mark felt guilty as Jackson’s name slipped past his lips, a moan stifled by Jackson’s lips back on his own, sloppy work of his tongue more enjoyable than the idea that this would matter in the end. Like all the other kisses and touches Mark and Jackson had shared, this was only a perk of their plan, something to make up for the time forced together to make something happen for Mark, almost as if he were paying Jackson back for his selfless acts of kindness.

But as the tingling sensation grew in his lower belly, Mark didn’t want to think about Jinyoung any longer. Opening his eyes, he focused on Jackson’s determination to get them off together, brows furrowed together tightly as his hand jerked them off rapidly against one another. Eyes moving lower, Mark moaned quietly, whimpering as he watched Jackson’s muscles contract with every grunt, knowing there was no way he could last much longer, strained grunts coming from the blond only proving his theory.

“ _Jia-er_ …” Mark whispered, the name hot on his lips as his brain shifted into the language they had only briefly shared before. “ _So close, almost there_ …”

“ _Yi-en_ ,” Jackson gasped, words following the same pattern as he panted, “ _Yes, me too… fuck…_ ”

Pulling Jackson down into another kiss, Mark moved his free hand down to meet Jackson’s, shooing it out of the way in order to give some of his own effort to finish what he had started. Wrapping his slender fingers around both of their cocks loosely, Mark pumped a few times as Jackson continued to rock his hips, both eventually coming undone within moments of each other, satisfied whimpers filling the thick air between them. Taking time to catch their breath, the pair eventually moved back to lay shoulder to shoulder, Jackson only getting up to fetch a damp towel to clean the mess on both of them away.

Just as Mark was about shut his eyes again in post-coital bliss, the sun shining through a gap in Jackson’s curtains caught the edge of the blond’s golden bangle, Mark instantly brought back to reality of what had just happened and who he had done all of it with. As if he were oblivious to the fact that none of this had anything to do with _Jinyoung_ or the _master plan_ , Mark quickly hopped out of bed, dressing himself in the clothes Jackson had let him borrow for the night.

“What’s wrong?” Jackson asked, looking concerned as he got up from his side of the bed to approach Mark. “Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Mark stuttered unconvincingly, pulling the t-shirt back over his head. “Just… gotta go home.”

“But I was gonna make us breakfast,” Jackson pouted, trying to pull all of his best charms on the older man. “We could go out if you wanted instead, I have other clothes-”

“No,” Mark interrupted, waving his hands around as he continued his frantic pace around the room to make sure he had all of his belongings. “I have to go home, work on school shit before my shift at the bar tonight… you know?”

“I didn’t,” Jackson retreated to the edge of the bed, sitting as Mark hastily gathered the garment bag with his suit. “I wouldn’t have kept you if I had known, I’m sorry.”

“S’fine,” Mark mumbled, opting to wear his dress shoes no matter how out of place they looked with the rest of his outfit. “I know it’s the weekend for you, but I have a lot to do. Can’t waste any time.”

“Right,” Jackson stated, joyful aura reduced to defeat. “I can drive you, at least.”

“No,” Mark declined, holding everything he needed to take with him. “I’ll be fine.”

“At least let me call a car,” Jackson argued, sliding his boxers back on, attempting to hold Mark’s waist as the other man slipped away from him.

“I gotta go,” Mark replied, heading for the door with Jackson following close behind, the blond sneaking against the doorway before Mark could grasp the handle to turn.

“Goodbye kiss?” Jackson asked sheepishly, smile more hopeful than confident, Mark holding back a roll of the eyes as he crossed his arms impatiently.

“We were just kissing,” Mark reminded him sharply, Jackson’s posture slumping a bit as the four words. “Isn’t that enough?”

Mark hadn’t meant for the words to be so pointed, watching as Jackson visibly shrank from his cold reaction. It wasn’t the right time to explain that they had gone too far, that Mark had temporarily forgotten what his goal was for a moment. He didn’t want to hurt Jackson any more than he had to that day, turning the knob to move Jackson out of the way of his exit. Opening the door just enough to fit his body through, Mark slipped through the crack, only pausing when he felt a slight squeeze of his shoulder.

“Mark?”

Turning back to face Jackson from the hallway, Mark didn’t have the heart to admit to himself that he had become even more selfish than he once was when the entire plan had started.

“Yeah, Jackson?”

Staring down at his feet and taking a deep breath, Jackson looked back up to meet Mark’s line of sight, choosing his words carefully.

“Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to in the end.”

With a step back, Jackson clicked the door shut, leaving Mark alone with his internal battles and an even larger feeling that he had crossed another line neither of them were aware of.

 

 

Days passed without any word from Jackson.

To Mark, it was a slight blessing in disguise, no longer tied to moments of pretend while he was able to complete school assignments on time and even get a larger head start on work for the end of the semester. His tiny apartment had never felt tidier and his work schedule didn’t feel as burdensome knowing there was some obligation with Jackson waiting for him at the end of the week. However, it was no use to argue with himself that he felt lonelier than ever, no longer able to call up Jinyoung to blow off some stress and too deep into the semester to make new friends. There was an obvious void in his life that Jackson had formed for himself and filled perfectly, the space vacant with no communication or attempts to speak via text or call.

When he had agreed to the plan, Mark really had no idea what he was getting into. Nothing had worked to make Jinyoung see what was so clear to him and he had run out of ideas to jostle the feelings from the other man gently. Meeting Jackson was the perfect blend of right place and right time, the willing and selfless nature of Jackson absolutely perfect for a plan that seemed so one-sided. But some of Mark’s biggest fears had come true; he had apparently bruised a part of Jackson that kept his interest in the plan alive, and now he was stuck living the lie. What would he say to Jinyoung if he asked? Were they technically still “dating”? Did they go through a breakup that led them to never speak to each other again?

Mark figured it was best to keep up the act on his end if he ever did see Jinyoung again, knowing he’d rather look like a foolish boy who couldn’t let go of a past relationship rather than admit it wasn’t real to begin with. If Jinyoung got to Jackson first, he wasn’t sure what the blond would say, Mark secretly hoping he wouldn’t say a word to Jinyoung and force him to go through Mark instead. Still, Jackson didn’t owe Mark a thing, leaving the web of lies hanging in the balance until one of them could swallow their pride and reach out, leaving painful silence between them in the meantime.

 

 

Mark hadn’t heard from Jackson in over two weeks.

He could have reached out. He wanted to call. But wouldn’t it have made more sense to contact Jinyoung, the one who he went through it all for, first and foremost?

His phone went untouched. No one heard from him.

It was easier to leave the _what ifs_ unanswered.

 

 

Emotionally spent, yet still broke as ever, Mark began to pick up more shifts at the bar, putting in extra hours as much as possible. The regulars were as interesting as they could be and the passersby filled otherwise mundane nights with fascinating stories Mark would never hear outside of his place of business. It was easier to forget his mistake of assuming he could ever get Park Jinyoung with a silly plan like Jackson had suggested while he was mixing drinks and collecting tips, preferring the sound of coins hitting the bottom of his tip jar rather than the sharp cackle of Jackson’s laugh. Putting it all behind him had been a difficult process, but it was nearly complete; Mark was ready to finish his semester on a high note with his best grades to date, and he couldn’t help but believe it was due to the lack of distractions that plagued him during the first half of his semester.

Despite his recent smooth sailing, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that waltzed through the front doors and sat down at a corner barstool, stating his order as if it were any other visit.

“Vodka tonic on the rocks,” Jinyoung pulled his glasses from his face, inspecting them for any smudges, “and make it a double. Please.”

Hesitating for only a moment, habit kicked in and led Mark through all of the steps quickly, the drink easy enough to make in his sleep as he pondered why his crush of many, many months had randomly showed up at his place of employment after not hearing from him in weeks. Placing the glass on a napkin in front of him, Mark leaned against the bar near Jinyoung, curiosity ultimately winning in the end.

“Haven’t seen you here in awhile,” Mark noted, picking up a glass to dry with his cloth. “How have things been?”

“Good,” Jinyoung sighed, taking a sip from his glass before placing it back down. “Figured I’d stop by to see how my _favorite_ bartender is doing.”

“I’ve been fine,” Mark laughed slightly, unsure if what Jinyoung was saying was out of pure interest or a test to see how far Mark could lie.

“How’s Jackson?” Jinyoung shot back immediately, leaving Mark to understand exactly why he had appeared in the first place. “Still in the honeymoon phase?”

“Well,” Mark began, placing the glass down and looking at Jinyoung, ready to dance around the subject as best he could. “It’s complicated.”

“Ah,” Jinyoung giggled, looking pleased at the admission that things weren’t as sunny as they had once appeared. “Rough patch?”

“You could call it that,” Mark shrugged, satisfied with the vagueness of his explanation.

“Sounds like it’s just my luck,” Jinyoung smirked, leaning over the edge of the bar to whisper into Mark’s ear, “because I’ve missed you.”

Oh.

“I missed you, too,” Mark replied immediately. “I haven’t seen you since the gala…”

“No,” Jinyoung chuckled, shaking his head as he sat back and finished your drink. “I _miss_ you, Mark. I _want_ you.”

_Oh._

“It-it’s been a long time,” Mark squeaked out. “Who will be joining us this time?”

“No one,” Jinyoung clarified, grabbing his wallet and tossing a few bills down on the counter to pay. “Stop by on your way home. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“O-okay,” Mark nodded, collecting the cash as his mind reeled at the invitation. “Sure. I’ll swing by.”

“Great,” Jinyoung smiled as he stood up from his seat. “Don’t tell Jackson.”

With a wave, Jinyoung left as quickly as he had appeared, leaving Mark to wonder how he should have actually reacted to the situation. Was it smart to lead Jinyoung to believe he was still with Jackson even though they weren’t _really_ a thing to begin with? Knowing that Jinyoung was so casual about Mark even sneaking out on Jackson to mess around made him feel even more uncomfortable, leaving him to consider how Jackson would have reacted if the roles were reversed. Jackson took their plan so seriously and even stopped fucking around with Jaebum on the side to make things even more realistic. Why was Mark so quick to jump at the chance to “cheat” with Jinyoung?

At the end of the day, however, this was the goal. Mark wanted Jinyoung and he was finally going to enjoy him all by himself for the first time since the beginning. Without another guest around, Mark could finally get to speak his piece on what they could be if they could commit to each other, even offering a few dates to see if they could really make it work. There were still many steps to take until he and Jinyoung could be officially official, but the plan had worked some magic, leading him to the perfect place he found himself in.

With two hours left in his shift, Mark took a deep breath and went back to work, thinking of all the things he and Jinyoung could get themselves into to get him through the routine tasks.

 

 

Still dressed in his formal work uniform, Mark exited the bus at the stop his brain fondly recalled as Jinyoung’s, casually strolling towards the familiar building the other man called home. Staring straight up at the tall building in front of him, Mark felt a familiar pit form at the bottom of his stomach, nerves building as his uneasiness festered. It had been a long time since he had found himself on Jinyoung’s literal doorstep and the invitation that night felt too good to be true. Still, he forced himself to keep it together, reminding himself that Jinyoung knew nothing of the plan he and Jackson had schemed so well, walking into the building and heading up to where Jinyoung’s door was waiting for him.

Once he made it to the room and had knocked on the door, Jinyoung answered with a handsome grin, yanking him inside by the same wrist Jackson had gripped so strongly their last morning together. It was different to feel the controlling nature of Jinyoung’s touches rather than Jackson’s; a voice inside of Mark’s head continued to plead with him to remember that they were completely different people, two men that had nothing to do with each other… except that Mark had been intimate with both.

“Need anything?” Jinyoung asked as Mark dropped his backpack to the floor, toeing off his shoes carefully. “I have some wine chilling we could enjoy… make a whole night of this.”

“Uh,” Mark had never seen this entire side of Jinyoung before, usually here for one purpose only, “I’m okay. I shouldn’t drink this late, classes tomorrow or whatever.”

“You’re such a studious guy,” Jinyoung giggled, his attitude much different than the snobby front he wore at the gala, hands sneaking around Mark’s middle with ease. “Almost done for the semester?”

“Yeah,” Mark nodded, body stiff from the once-familiar embrace. “Couple more weeks and I’ll have a break. Well, besides work, I’ll be free.”

“Good,” Jinyoung purred in his ear, kissing the shell softly. “More time to spend with me.”

Spinning Mark around in his arms, Jinyoung planted a firm kiss to Mark’s lips, cupping the side of his face as their bodies moved closer. Months had passed and Mark hadn’t forgotten what it was like to kiss the other man, the teasing and sensual nature of it all too satisfying to ever lose. This was all he had ever wanted: Jinyoung finding him and claiming him all alone, not needing to cover up any shortcomings with someone else in between. Even after their fling had gone dormant for months, it was obvious there was some sort of mutual enjoyment they were both experiencing, Jinyoung letting his body do more of the talking as he roamed his hands down Mark’s backside and pressed his hips forward.

Letting Jinyoung take even more of the lead, Mark found himself pressed up against the bedroom door, fingers flying to unbutton his shirt as Jinyoung did the same. It all started happening so fast: lips on jawlines, teeth biting gently along collarbones, belts loosened and pants discarded to the side. As Mark leaned against the door, clad only in his underwear, Jinyoung pinned his wrists above his head, slyly offering a smug grin as he kissed the boy again, rolling his hips forward. Out of habit, Mark wrapped his fingers around the other’s wrist, hesitating when there was no sign of a single gold bangle cold to the touch, another reminder that Jinyoung wasn’t the man who he had fell into bed with last.

Jinyoung seemed eager to please, abruptly letting go of Mark and dropping to his knees, mouthing through the cotton fabric of his boxers along the outline of his dick, Mark doing his best to hold any sounds in. Feeling a flush of heat rise from his waist to his neck, he started to think of the last time anyone had treated him so well, thoughts flashing back to how gentle Jackson could be or how rough they could go, knowing there was nothing to bound them together when all was said and done. Cursing himself for thinking only of another man who he _swore_ he never had feelings for, Mark looked down at Jinyoung as he finally freed his erection from his underwear, lips pressing softly against the tip in the most lewd way possible. Tilting his head back as the man below engulfed a few more inches, Mark’s thoughts went into overdrive, leaving no stone unturned, mind wandering all the way to a certain outgoing blond with sparkling eyes and a bright smile that seemed to be more than he could have bargained for.

All Mark ever wanted was Jinyoung all to himself, but maybe he wasn’t good enough anymore.

“Stop,” Mark whimpered unconvincingly, trying to shove Jinyoung away. “Please, Jinyoung… enough…”

Pulling off with a pop of his lips, Jinyoung looked up at him, completely baffled, “ _what_?”

“I… I…” Mark stammered, struggling to spit out any excuse that didn’t sound like _you’re not Jackson_.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung stood up, brushing Mark’s bangs back from his forehead, causing the older man to flinch. “What’s wrong?”

“This is,” Mark gestured between them, sighing. “I can’t… we can’t do this. Not right now.”

“Why?” Jinyoung asked, letting his hand fall from Mark’s forehead back down to his side. “Is it because of Jackson?”

Mark tensed up at the sound of the other man’s name, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Mark nodded just enough for Jinyoung to see as he pulled his boxers back on. “It’s because of Jackson.”

Realizing that Mark needed his own space, Jinyoung backed off, helping him gather up his clothes before ensuring he didn’t forget his backpack, the two sharing an awkward goodbye before Mark practically dashed out of the door and back down the stairs, hailing the first taxi he could. Sliding into the backseat and mumbling his destination, Mark watched as the lights flickered past, wondering why he decided to climb into such a confusing mess in the first place. He thought he loved Jinyoung, he really did. So, why was it so hard to shake the reminders of Jackson when he wasn’t even around? Did he stumble into something he could no longer control?

With his head leaning against the window, Mark gradually closed his eyes, swearing he could smell Jackson’s cologne all over him even all those weeks later.

 

***

 

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Jaebum paused the treadmill before climbing off, making his way over to where Jackson was silently staring out of the large office building windows, sighing deeply for what seemed like the tenth time that hour.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Jackson replied dramatically, motioning to the city down below. “How can anyone out there have it so easy?”

“What are you even talking about?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, toweling the sweat from his face. “Don’t tell me you’re feeling guilty about eating something sweet again. I get it, you’re a trainer, but you can have a cheat day, too.”

“It’s not that,” Jackson chewed on his lip, clearly nervous about what was on his mind. “I don’t know how you’ll take the news.”

“What news?” Jaebum asked, taking a seat on a nearby exercise ball. “Is it really that important?”

“I can’t be your trainer anymore!” Jackson exclaimed dramatically, covering his face immediately. “I’m sorry!”

“I…” Jaebum looked around before getting up, moving closer to Jackson. “What? Why not? Going back to working for your dad or something?”

“No, not because of that,” Jackson sighed, finally taking a seat on the bench he was nearest to. “It’s all the physical stuff. You know how we can get. I don’t want to be so unprofessional anymore.”

“We haven’t done anything in months,” Jaebum laughed under his breath, shaking his head. “Ever since you and Mark started with your little _plan_ , nothing has happened.”

“Yeah, well,” Jackson hesitated before continuing, “the plan doesn’t matter anymore. This is just about me now.”

“Oh, really?” Jaebum moved over, joining Jackson on the bench. “It didn’t work, did it?”

“I mean… I don’t know,” Jackson shrugged, looking over at Jaebum after a brief moment of silence. “I haven’t heard from him in weeks. I don't want to reach out because I’m… scared. I’m scared to find out if it worked.”

“Why would you be scared?” Jaebum asked, looking a bit more genuine in his concern. “You suggested the plan.”

“Don’t act like you don’t already know,” Jackson laughed bitterly, biting his lip. “I think it’s obvious what I feel for him… my feelings outside of whatever fake bullshit I volunteered for.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jaebum shrugged, clapping a hand onto Jackson’s shoulder. “I knew you didn’t suggest it out of the total kindness of your heart. You’re sweet, but you’re not naive. I know you saw something you liked in Mark and that’s what made you suggest everything. It’s easy to see.”

“It’s hard,” Jackson confessed, trying to hold his emotions back to a minimum for Jaebum’s sake. “What if he really did succeed with Jinyoung and he doesn’t think he should tell me?”

“Well…” Jaebum cleared his throat, looking oddly suspicious all of a sudden, Jackson upset with his own feelings, but not oblivious to know that he knew more than he was letting on.

“What is it?” Jackson leaned in closer, squinting in his face. “Tell me everything you know, Im Jaebum.”

“I know Mark’s not with Jinyoung,” Jaebum admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Trust me.”

“Why?” Jackson narrowed his eyes more, only a few inches from Jaebum’s face. “How do you know?”

“Because,” Jaebum shrugged nonchalantly, getting up from the bench, “I am.”

Well, that would have been nice for Jackson to know.

“You’re kidding me,” Jackson got up, following Jaebum to the locker room. “You’re joking. You have to be!”

“I’m not,” Jaebum stopped abruptly, turning to bend down to Jackson’s eye level. “After you went to go find your _loverboy_ once he ran out of the gala, Jinyoung and I found a quiet place to talk out some of our issues from the breakup. But you know what? Actions speak louder than words.”

With a devilish grin, Jaebum turned back around and continued into the room, stopping at his locker to get redressed. A stunned Jackson followed, babbling at the speed of light.

“So, you two were _fucking_ at my father’s _very important gala_?” Jackson shrieked, unsure if the surprise or the prospect that Mark was _definitely_ still single was making his voice that way. “Goddamnit, Jaebum. It would have been nice to know this a couple of weeks ago!”

“You never asked,” Jaebum laughed, shrugging off his dirty tank top. “I figured your silence about the entire thing meant that everything was all good. Next time, I’ll fill you in on _everything_ happening in my personal life. Deal?”

“No need for all the sarcasm,” Jackson mumbled, sighing as he leaned against the lockers. “I guess I can still be your trainer after all.”

“Don’t sound so sad about it,” Jaebum smirked, pulling a towel out before heading towards the showers. “Just let Mark down, nice and gentle.”

“How is that my responsibility?” Jackson exclaimed. “Shouldn’t Jinyoung be the one to tell?”

“Don’t act like you’re not into the idea of being his shoulder to cry on,” Jaebum snickered. “Time to get your man, just like you’ve wanted all along.”

With one last laugh, Jaebum disappeared into the showers to clean himself up, leaving Jackson to sit alone on the locker room bench, wondering how to make things right without making it all about himself. It was one thing to reach out to Mark because he missed him, but knowing something he wasn’t sure that Mark was aware of made the dynamic even more awkward in his mind, Jackson wondering if Jinyoung’s lack of availability even meant that Mark would be interested at all.

Thinking back to his first impression of Mark and how he had approached his initial attraction to the other man, Jackson couldn’t help but snort at the tiny note he had typed into the notes field of his contact information that he never thought the other would find.

_Things would be better with just the two of us._

If only they both could believe that was true.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hi yes it's me! the story updated for the first time in 2 months! it's even more confusing than where we left off before! of course of course. 
> 
> thanks for your patience and encouragement - at first, it was writers block, then lack of desire to write at all, then no time to write once i wanted to. but! we're so close to the end. i'd anticipate one more large chapter.... and an epilogue. maybe :)
> 
> how are we feeling about what's going on in mark's head? do you think he has any idea of what he actually wants at this point? and what about jackson? things seem a little more clear from him, but jb really made things a tad more complicated with his news. unsure of jinyoung's motives as it's clear he's not as single as he leads mark to believe...
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading!! hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the rest. feel free to yell at me on twitter (@kingjacskon) or leave a comment below.
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the final chapter of Twist :)

Between picking up more hours and entering the final run of classwork and assignments for the semester, Mark had never felt more stretched thin, trying to find as much time as possible to complete everything to the highest degree. Group projects became the bane of his existence as he spent extra hours at the campus library before changing into his work uniform in the bathroom, rushing to barely catch the bus in time to make it to his next shift. It became an endless cycle; the weekends didn’t even offer much relief as Mark elected to study and snatch up any extra hours his coworkers were willing to part with, leaving the young man with little time for himself. Mark hoped that burning the candle at both ends would not only pay off academically and financially, but also mentally as he could avoid having to think of the changes in his personal life the past few months.

Mark still hadn’t heard from Jackson and chose not to reach out on his own, letting things settle to wherever they were supposed to land. Clearly, something had changed the morning after the gala; whether or not Mark wanted to attribute everything that came after the abrupt departure from Jackson’s apartment to it was still to be determined. The plan had finally worked to some degree, bringing Jinyoung back into the fold and dropping him right at Mark’s feet, the bar the same place they had met months ago. However, Jinyoung’s confession that he _wanted_ Mark all to himself that night wasn’t enough to trump the feelings that had been stewing inside of Mark’s gut for weeks, the idea that Jackson had become more than a fake fling blocking out his desires for something with who he thought was _the one_.

With only a few more days between classes, finals and freedom, Mark figured it was best to keep the thinking saved for days where school wasn’t his priority, wanting to give it his full attention rather than a sliver of effort. The entire situation felt so serious and heavy, the feelings and emotions straining from multiple people making it difficult for Mark to ignore it until he wanted to. But as the days went on, it was easy to remind himself that he and his studies came first, and any man who wanted to get involved in his life could understand that once he had time to reconnect with them.

Even with that reasoning in mind, Mark still had the brief moment between getting into bed and falling asleep to haunt him, memories and tiny reminders of his faux romance with Jackson rising to the surface. When he had pushed Jinyoung away, he blamed it on Jackson, knowing the other man _was_ the reason for his hesitation at the time. There was something there that had grown roots and felt more real than anything he had experienced with Jinyoung in the months he lusted after the other man… but was it real? As Mark spent the few minutes every night trying to figure out if his feelings for Jinyoung actually held any weight, he also had to consider the same for Jackson, wondering if it was some fleeting crush or moment of weakness to someone showing him kindness. Ignoring the dull ache in his chest when he remembered their last interaction, Mark simply pushed all feelings aside again, wanting to focus on his school-related stress instead for a more peaceful night of rest.

 

 

The next day on campus, Mark fought off his lingering exhaustion, spending time after his class in the library with a few members of his group project, trying to tie up all the loose ends before they would be presenting the information for their professor next week. Even as the other members actively discussed different points to highlight, Mark found himself zoning out to the thoughts he always had before bed, the ones of a blond he couldn’t seem to forget even though it seemed like there was nothing left between them worth mentioning. As reserved as Mark felt next to the personality that was Jackson Wang, he missed the way the other man always had his back in every situation, making Mark the priority over everything else. They were so different in their upbringing and their current lifestyles, but Mark had never felt such a strong connection with anyone else, blushing and knocking his phone off the conference table in their meeting room as he recalled their shared use of Mandarin in moments of heated desires.

“Everything okay?” Youngjae, the assumed leader of their little project, asked, placing his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “You didn’t volunteer for any of the parts yet…”

“Y-yeah, I’m good,” Mark offered a short nod, picking his phone off the ground. “I’m fine with anything, just let me know and I’ll focus my attention to it.”

With a somewhat-satisfied smile, Youngjae turned his attention back to the information in front of the group, jotting down each assignment for the members as Mark checked the screen of his phone for any damage. Instead of any scratches or cracks, a message appeared on the screen, knocking the breath from Mark’s lungs yet again.

 

**Jackson**

_Are you on campus today?_

 

The question was vague enough for Mark’s mind to wander again, wondering what could have moved Jackson to reach out to him after so long without a single word exchanged. Did he drive past and think of Mark, knowing Jackson had picked him up there before? Had he considered reaching out to Mark, but only made the decision now to contact him? Or… had Jinyoung let him know that something happened between them, wanting to bring more drama into the equation? Eyes widening at the idea of Jackson finding out what nearly happened from Jinyoung instead of from his own mouth, Mark pondered a quick reply, knowing that Jackson’s short question was hardly difficult to respond to.

 

**Mark**

_Yeah, why?_

 

Biting his tongue, Mark felt like his reply was too short, too disconnected from how he actually felt about hearing from Jackson, shaking his head at the waste of an opportunity to seem semi-interested in hearing from the other man. At the rate he was going, Jackson probably figured Mark had lost all interest in anything between them, assuming that he had moved on to Jinyoung - if he hadn’t heard the news of what happened the other day.

Worries aside, Jackson’s reply came quickly, letting Mark breathe a sigh of relief only to have a new reason to worry.

 

**Jackson**

_Can you meet me? I’m nearby…_

 

Dropping his phone yet again, the other group members looked over for only a second before Youngjae shook his head, the rest of the students continuing their conversation while Mark mumbled an apology, packing his bag and things before excusing himself and heading out of the library doors. With his backpack barely slung over his shoulder, he made a few quick strides to cross the busy intersection, hoping to reach the bus stop before his phone buzzed again. While Mark clearly needed to face the other man, he still hadn’t dedicated enough time to think about the situation, knowing he wanted to be well-versed in his feelings either way. Jackson could be suave and persuasive and while Mark usually found those traits appealing on the blond, his love life was one place he’d prefer to keep to himself, keeping those involved out of the process.

With the bus stop coming up in the distance, Mark felt as if he were home free, slowing his pace as he approached. Just as he was able to adjust the strap of his backpack on his right shoulder, a sleek black sedan rolled up to the curb next to him, matching his slow pace as the rear window rolled down. Before the passenger inside even made a sound, Mark closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath in order to prepare himself for what would come next.

“Mark,” Jackson’s voice caused Mark to pick up his pace, the car keeping a similar speed as the blond stuck his head out the window. “Mark, come on… I just want to talk.”

“Can’t,” Mark replied, looking straight ahead, still keeping his responses short. “I have to go to work.”

“It will be five minutes,” Jackson pleaded. “I’ll drop you off if I take longer. Deal?”

Stopping dead in his tracks, Mark turned to face the car as it came to an abrupt stop, sighing as he shoved both of his hands deep into his pockets. Jackson’s hands gripped the bottom frame of the window along the car door, puppy dog eyes doing their best work to try and convince Mark to give him a tiny piece of his day to chat. He knew better than to fall for Jackson’s charms, but Mark couldn’t look past the relief he felt knowing Jackson would go as far to show up unannounced just for a chance to talk to him.

“Fine,” Mark approached the car, opening the door. “Scoot over.”

As Jackson shifted to the other side of the backseat, Mark slid in, shutting the door and rolling up the window, looking up to the driver in the front seat.

“Is he, uh,” Mark cleared his throat, making vague motions with his hands.

“He’s heard way worse,” Jackson replied with a giggle, the cheerful noise cut short as Jackson noticed Mark’s serious expression.

“Why are you here?” Mark wasted no time in asking a follow up question, back nearly pressed against the door in order to face Jackson head-on.

“I just wanted to see you,” Jackson said, voice a bit quieter than normal as he shrugged. “I hadn’t heard from you since the gala and I… well, I’m a bit impatient.”

“It’s been weeks,” Mark pointed out, eyebrow raised. “I didn’t hear from you, either.”

“I wanted to give you space,” Jackson fidgeted with his golden bracelet, glancing down at his lap, looking as unsure as Mark had ever seen. “People say I can be… overbearing and clingy. This whole plan is for you, so I left it in your hands.”

“If it was all for me, why did you even agree?” Mark asked, Jackson’s gaze connecting with his own as the words sunk in. “What was in it for you?”

“Was?” Jackson asked, expression cloudy with something Mark couldn’t put his finger on. “Did you succeed? Did you finally get Jinyoung’s attention or something?”

Mark opened his mouth to reply with something sharp and snarky, but the words fell short as he replayed the scene inside of Jinyoung’s apartment: Mark pinned against the bedroom door as Jinyoung dropped to his knees, his cock nearly down the other’s throat before images of Jackson flashed before his eyes. Technically, _yes_ , he had captured Jinyoung’s attention, but the celebration had been short-lived once Mark realized who he _actually_ wanted to be going down on him. Without having a rehearsed reply, Mark adjusted his position in the backseat, attempting to dance around the subject in his reply.

“I… saw him, Jinyoung, I mean,” Mark stumbled out, looking down at the leather seats and shrugging nonchalantly, “the other night, or whatever.”

Expecting an outburst from Jackson of any emotion, Mark braced himself for an excited shriek or quick embrace, but when only silence followed, Mark’s eyes flickered back up, noticing a slightly paler Jackson staring wide-eyed back at him. Nothing Mark had said should have been as shocking as it seemed, but as Jackson swallowed dryly, eyes blinking wildly, Mark couldn’t help but reach out to hold his hand, thumb grazing the top of Jackson’s knuckles.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, leaning in closer to see if he could determine what had shaken Jackson up. “All I said was that I saw Jinyo-”

“I heard you, okay?” Jackson snapped, causing Mark to drop his hand and retreat back into the corner of the backseat. “Shit, sorry… I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” Mark sheepishly replied, hands gripping tight onto his bag. “It’s no big deal.”

“It kind of is,” Jackson replied, energy suddenly returning. “What happened? What did you guys talk about?”

“He came into the bar one night,” Mark shrugged, keeping the details somewhat hazy. “He had a drink and invited me back to his place. I agreed and things… happened, but I left.”

“So, you slept with him?” Jackson replied, voice smaller than ever. “Good for you.”

“We didn’t… I mean, things weren’t exactly…” Mark sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he somehow found the bravery to be a bit more honest. “He went down on me and I suddenly didn’t feel so into it. I told him to stop… and then I left.”

“Oh,” Jackson seemed surprised, a bit of color rushing back to his cheeks. “Was it something he said?”

“No…” Mark shook his head, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time, hoping for a good excuse to make a quick escape. “I’d love to talk more, but I have to go.”

“You can’t go, you didn’t finish your story!” Jackson implored, leaning towards Mark as he gripped the door handle. “Why didn’t it feel right? Are you _sure_ he didn’t mention any news?”

“No, Jackson,” Mark sighed in annoyance, shaking his head as he cracked the door to exit. “I wasn’t feeling it, so I left. That’s all.”

“Well, maybe Jinyoung wasn’t being truthful with you or something and it made you uncomfortable,” Jackson tried to elaborate on the few details Mark had shared, causing him to scoff. “I was talking to Jaebum at his last session and I found out-”

“Anything Jaebum has to say about Jinyoung doesn’t matter,” Mark swung open the door, moving to take a step out of it. “It’s not worth my time to listen to some ex-boyfriend, okay?”

“But you’re really gonna want to hear this,” Jackson slid across the seat, holding the car door open with his hand, keeping Mark from completely shutting it. “It has _everything_ to do with you.”

“I have to go,” Mark repeated, leaning down to look Jackson in the eye. “We’ll talk some other time, okay? I just don’t have time for…”

Mark found himself at a loss for words, unsure of what to call anything he and Jackson were: somehow friends, yet nearly strangers who agreed to a loose pact to help Mark get what he wanted, but now had to deal with what came after the goal was nearly met. Jackson had been so kind to lend his time and money to help Mark get to this point, so why was it so hard to say that it was done? Stringing Jackson along after Mark had basically rejected Jinyoung’s invitation seemed rude, but Mark couldn’t help but feel guilty that the plan had actually achieved some sort of action. Because of a fluttery feeling inside of his chest whenever he thought of Jackson, Mark felt an overwhelming sense of frustration over his true desires, yet it was still too complicated to describe to anyone - including himself.

“Okay,” Jackson sighed, breaking the silent tension between the two, finally moving his hand to the handle to shut the door, eyes cast back down at his lap.

“I’ll call you,” Mark stated as the door clicked shut, feet moving him up onto the curb as the car sped away, leaving him back on his path towards the bus stop. Looking back up, Mark wished Jackson would be acting like his usual self, waving out the window as he drove away. Instead, the car disappeared at the next intersection, leaving Mark to reason with himself on everything that Jackson said and the way he said it. Just like his time spent with Jinyoung during their short night together, Mark felt uneasy about the entire interaction, feeling as if he were missing some vital information that could explain any of the underlying tension between them.

Once the bus had arrived at the stop Mark always waited at to take him to work, he climbed aboard, sitting in his usual window seat as the bus lurched forward on its way. He had taken the route hundreds of times, always leaning his head against the window until his destination. But with everything passing through his mind, Mark found it hard to relax, remembering the look on Jackson’s face as he explained what happened with Jinyoung a few nights before. The contrast between the Jackson that day and the one from the night of the gala was like black and white; one man looked so confident and blissfully happy, ready to take on the world, while the other looked worn out and timid, like every word he spoke could push Mark farther away than how he already felt. The balancing act they both had created during their short time in each other’s lives was falling apart and without knowing how to sort through his own feelings, Mark couldn’t step in to save it.

 

 

After a busy night of work and a restless night of sleep, Mark went through his next day of classes groggy and irritable, stressed from every aspect of his life. It had only taken him a few minutes into his lunch break to decide that something had to give, making a mental note to leave campus directly after his last class to make a quick pit stop elsewhere before heading home. While Mark knew that his time would probably be better spent giving Jackson a ring to smooth over whatever tiny bump in their friendship formed the day before in the back of the car, there was still the matter of answering whatever questions Mark had left with Jinyoung many nights ago, the likelihood of Jinyoung reaching out to fix it for himself slim to none. Mark wanted to deal with one person at a time and if all of his problems were stemming from interactions with Jinyoung, he wanted to start with the source, hoping the solution would trickle down to the rest of his issues.

Pen tapping impatiently against the edge of his notebook, Mark fidgeted in his seat before he decided to make a list of all the things he needed to clear up with Jinyoung during his visit that afternoon, starting with the obvious - apologizing again for leaving so suddenly the last night he was invited over. His actual reason for leaving didn’t need to be revealed, but Mark wanted Jinyoung to know that he was extremely apologetic for leading him to believe something could happen when he wasn’t mentally prepared. Following his open statement, Mark jotted down ideas about how it felt like they had grown apart once he started “dating” Jackson, putting an asterisk near the line to remind himself that Jinyoung _did_ believe it was real. After all, he was the reason Mark accepted the invitation into the mess and he hoped it only meant reconnecting with Jinyoung would be as easy as his messy outline made it seem. Beyond that, Marks notes included a fake storyline about how he and Jackson were trying to work things out but weren’t sure of where they were going, leaving a wide-open window for Jinyoung to slip in if he really wanted to.

However, as Mark continued to write, it felt as if he were planning some sort of alternate reality, one where he hadn’t walked out on Jinyoung in the middle of getting his dick sucked or one where he hadn’t felt overwhelmed by seeing him dressed formally at his fake boyfriend’s father’s gala. His words were too idealistic, too rehearsed for what he actually needed to say to Jinyoung in order to get his mind straight, wanting a better view of his feelings, not only for the man he thought he loved for months, but also for the charming blond who made his insides twist and emotions swoon at the most simple of gestures. Mark had to be truthful to himself first and foremost or nothing he would attempt that day would matter; it was imperative that Mark get it right on his first try or he would end up even more lost than before.

As his class was dismissed, Mark tore his outline from his notebook and shoved it in his pocket before packing up the rest of his belongings, making his way out of the building and to his bus stop to begin his short journey to Jinyoung’s place. By the time the route would make it near the apartment, Jinyoung would be back from work, hopefully deciding whether or not to make something to eat or order take out, leaving the perfect opening for Mark to appear and make his piece known. If things went his way and he did feel more confident, perhaps Jinyoung would extend a friendlier invitation, actually entertaining Mark outside of the bedroom for a rare occurrence.

Climbing onto the bus, Mark found a vacant seat towards the back, pulling the paper out to review his notes again while he still had time, thinking of the countless opportunities he had attempted to confess to Jinyoung, backing out each time. While Jinyoung tended to be more pliant between the sheets, he was somewhat intimidating in everyday situations, Mark always amazed by the subtle edge of arrogance the other wore so well. After meeting Jaebum at the gala, Mark understood how they once fit together so well, realizing that Jaebum seemed to be able to throw it right back at Jinyoung’s face. Mark felt too comfortable to ever be so direct, leaving him to sigh at his messy list, already feeling like he would give up before ringing Jinyoung’s apartment number.

For once, Mark ignored the nerves that continued to build as he got off at the spot near Jinyoung’s place, holding onto his backpack as he made his way to the front of the building. It felt so different in the sunlight; the usual dark shadows and street lights illuminating the nights he would visit after work chased away, leaving no sense of mystery. Opening up the door to the lobby, Mark walked up to the panel of buttons to ring to Jinyoung’s apartment, fingers slightly twitching before pressing the usual number. A tiny buzz rang out across the lobby, echoing like the clicking of Jackson’s shoes the first night they had met, the speaker’s static breaking Mark’s train of thought before it traveled too far.

“Yes?” Jinyoung answered, Mark licking his lips nervously as he stood near the panel to reply.

“It’s me, it’s Mark,” he responded, fumbling with his choice of words.

“Oh, Mark?” Jinyoung chuckled softly, an image of whiskered creases near his eyes popping into Mark’s head. “I can’t really… _do_ anything right now, I’m sorry.”

“That’s fine,” Mark rushed, not wanting to lose his chance or wave of slight confidence. “Just wanna talk, if you have a second.”

“I guess I have a few minutes to _talk_ ,” Jinyoung emphasized, sighing a little too much for Mark’s liking. “Come on up.”

A buzz rang out again, Mark able to access the elevator up to Jinyoung’s place, palms still somewhat sweaty as the lift ascended to the correct floor. As the doors opened, Mark gripped the straps of his bag tighter, walking directly to Jinyoung’s door and knocking firmly, the other man immediately opening it with a smug grin.

“Showing up unannounced right after I get home from work,” Jinyoung smiled, stepping aside to let Mark in. “When did you get so bold?”

“I don’t know…” Mark’s hands returned deep into his pockets, his right hand gripping his list of reasons tight. “Maybe you could ask Jackson?”

“He’s rubbed off on you,” Jinyoung noted, shrugging as he invited Mark to sit in his living room, Mark still feeling the subtle wave of jealousy of how nice the apartment was furnished. “So, what’s going on?”

“Well, I felt… bad leaving so fast the other night,” Mark placed his bag between his feet on the floor, hands resting on his knees. “My head just wasn’t right and I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that night?” Jinyoung laughed, shaking his head. “Seriously, don’t even worry about it. You looked so shaken up, I can only imagine how it felt to go behind Jackson’s back like that.”

Feeling a rash of heat creeping up his back, Mark swallowed back his guilt and nodded, moving to reach for the list in his pocket, “I know, it was totally unfair of me to take advantage of his trust, but things aren’t exactly black and white right now.”

“Hm,” Jinyoung hummed, appearing a bit more serious as he moved a cushion closer to Mark on the couch, “maybe I should have been a bit more honest as well.”

“What do you mean?” Mark inquired, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “You’re always pretty straightforward, especially when it comes to sex.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung waved his comments off, trying to hide a small smile that was forming, “I have a confession to make.”

Gulping nervously, Mark tried not to let his growing sense of panic show, mind racing through every single possibility. Jinyoung was clearly sly and calculated when it came to matters of the bedroom, but Mark had successfully navigated through the trials and tribulations of crushing on someone who thought they had the world figured out. Had it been a set-up to expose Mark as a cheater? Was Jinyoung playing his own game, trying to sleep with Jackson as well? Did he know about the entire plan Mark and Jackson had concocted since day one?

“Which is?” Mark prodded quietly, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

“I’m back together with Jaebum,” Jinyoung admitted, the proud smile accompanying it slicing right through Mark’s chest, “and you were supposed to be my last fling.”

While the shock rushed through his system initially, the feeling was quickly replaced with rising anger, Mark feeling completely betrayed by Jinyoung’s statement. Leaving his list to rot in his front pocket, Mark curled his hands into fists at his sides, trying to keep himself as contained as possible without physically lashing out. It was one thing for him to be “cheating” on his fake boyfriend, but for Jinyoung to have also been back in a relationship during the same period made his blood boil, feeling more than foolish for thinking Jinyoung’s intentions had been pure.

“You…” Mark barely managed to speak, tongue tied and flustered, “you’re with someone else?”

“Seeing him at the gala really brought back some old feelings,” Jinyoung sighed dreamily, the soft look in his eyes making Mark’s stomach ache. “Feelings that proceeded to bring us _extremely_ close in a spacious closet after you and Jackson disappeared.”

“But he dumped you,” Mark reminded him, trying to sort out the situation for himself, “I thought you said he didn’t have time for you, why would you take him back?”

“Because,” Jinyoung took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them again, “I love him.”

Mark had always had a temper, one that caused him to break household items or make a mess of his current surroundings. However, his frustrations were outweighed by his own heartbreak, the realization that nothing he could say or do to Jinyoung would ever change his mind. He was only one of many rebounds in the time between their breakup and recent reunion, his unrequited crush dead in the water. Jinyoung had found Mark and used him for what he needed, carelessly disregarding the possibility that Mark could develop an attachment that would be tough to break. The disappointment that Mark felt as he realized Jaebum knew about Mark’s true feelings and the plan to act on them but _still_ went after Jinyoung sank his heart more, feeling deceived by someone he was told to trust. In the end, selfish desires won out, leaving Mark’s self-worth at an all time low as he struggled to face a man he still felt so strongly about.

“How long have you known?” Mark asked, voice faint as he covered his own grave.

“Always,” Jinyoung shrugged, fussing with a watch on his wrist to tighten the band. “I don’t think I ever stopped.”

“Then why did you…” Mark trailed off, failing to connect his words with the point of what was said back when Jinyoung visited him at the bar that fateful night.

“Like I said, you were supposed to be the last,” Jinyoung explained as if it were common sense. “I did want you that night, Mark. I didn’t lie about that.”

“Well, you should have been more honest,” Mark spat, feeling used and completely fed up, no longer in the mood to appease Jinyoung’s quirks.

“Um, are you forgetting about what you did to _Jackson_?” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes, pushing the blame back onto Mark. “Why are you acting so hurt? You have a boyfriend who clearly thinks only the best things about you, you should be more careful about situations like this.”

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you,” Mark laughed bitterly, biting his lower lip in frustration. “You don’t have to bring Jackson up, okay? You can ask your _boyfriend_ about the fun they had while you were separated.”

“Am I supposed to be surprised?” Jinyoung laughed, matching the spiteful tone between them. “Who cares? More importantly, why do _you_ care? Why are you even here?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Mark muttered, standing up and throwing his bag over his shoulder. “I’m leaving.”

“Don’t take your guilt out on _me_ ,” Jinyoung followed him to the door, appearing unhappy with Mark’s pointed statements. “You made that guy happier than I had ever seen him and you were still willing to go for what I offered. Jaebum knew I had one last one in me. I don’t think Jackson will be so forgiving.”

With one quick move, Jinyoung swung open the door, practically shoving Mark out of it before slamming it shut, an audible click of the lock more than a clear sign he was no longer welcome there. Mark’s one last-ditch effort to get his feelings across to Jinyoung had failed, the words buried deep into his chest where he hoped they would die. He wasn’t a child, but Mark didn’t understand how Jinyoung could be so careless, tears welling up in his eyes as the conversation played back in his head. Falling for Jinyoung meant putting up blinders, ignoring the bad that came with the good, touching and feeling more important than spoken words. Mark couldn’t admit that he was so stupid to label lust for love, wanting Jinyoung to open the door one last time to hear him out.

Dragging himself down and out of the building, Mark felt heavy and burdensome, too overwhelmed for an adult man who put himself in the middle of a sticky situation. Jinyoung and Jaebum were grown men, two successful people with the world at their fingertips that somehow found their way back to each other, even after knowing that the other wasn’t completely committed the entire time apart. Mark could hardly relate, the bookbag on his shoulder a bulky reminder that he couldn’t come close to their level, more than likely years away from any personal success. The gala only put more pressure on him to appear to be more put together than he actually was, the memory of Jackson helping him pick out a perfectly tailored tuxedo popping back into his head.

Stopping dead in his tracks on the sidewalk during his walk to the bus stop, Mark looked down, recalling what Jackson had said to him in the car the day prior. While he had been so preoccupied with distancing himself from Jackson in order to sort his true feelings for Jinyoung, he missed the clues Jackson had tried to drop about Jinyoung and Jaebum’s renewal of feelings, the warning signs so obvious to him a whole day later. Jackson had tried to be a true friend and Mark had shot him down, possibly damaging their friendship in the process. Even as Mark considered his prior obliviousness, he couldn’t help but wonder what Jackson would have said to Jinyoung if he was the one in his shoes. Without a doubt, Jackson wouldn’t have let Jinyoung walk all over him, never taking more of the blame than he was actually guilty of. Jackson would have been honest and upfront, relentless in getting Jinyoung to see his side. While Mark didn’t doubt that Jackson had rubbed off on him even a tiny bit, he tried to ignore how guilty he actually _did_ feel that the other man wasted his time in helping with the failed plot and how Mark treated him when he was offering a key piece of information. With Jinyoung back with Jaebum, Mark would be back to his lonely single life, albeit with a new friend who may have future hesitations in volunteering to help him with his relationship problems.

As he made it to the bus stop and boarded the next one home, Mark looked over the wrinkled paper in his pocket that was supposed to be his ticket to Jinyoung’s complete understanding, bitterly cursing to himself as he read each line. It all felt so forced and overdone, the storyline of his and Jackson’s relationship taking over what should have been a heartfelt confession, including coming clean about his true status with the other man. Instead, it was partial truths covered in hazy lies, Mark crumpling up the page and leaving it behind as the bus arrived at his stop, heading inside and up to his apartment, wasting no time in getting right into bed. Even as the sun still hung in the sky, Mark sent a single text before forcing himself to sleep, hoping to wake up in a completely different reality.

 

**Mark**

_I found out about Jinyoung and Jaebum. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to what you had to say._

 

Moments later, Jackson replied, Mark already dozing off to a more carefree place.

 

**Jackson**

_It’s okay, what are friends for?_

  


***

 

“Jia-er, put your phone away,” Jackson’s mother smiled as she leaned over the table, placing another bowl of steaming hot dumplings on the table. “I’m not going to look at the back of it while you visit for dinner.”

“Sorry,” Jackson finished his text to Mark and sent it, clicking the button to lock it before sliding it in his pocket. “It was just a friend who has been going through some relationship problems. I was… helping them.”

“You’ve always had a good heart,” she giggled softly, taking a seat next to his father across the table, “but friends can wait until after you’ve had dinner with your parents.”

“Of course,” Jackson replied with a weak smile, starting to dig into the various homemade dishes on the table, downing each bite quickly as the conversation continued. While Jackson usually liked being at his childhood home eating food that could only be described as perfection, getting a random text from Mark right before the meal damped his mood, his mind lost in all of the possible ways Mark had found out the information for himself. It had been frustrating when Mark didn’t want to stick around and listen to what he had to say, but Jackson knew better than to put more of a strain on their connection, not wanting any bad vibes between them. Ever since Jackson had come to terms with his feelings for Mark, everything became more serious, the blond no longer wanting to play along but still hanging in there for Mark’s sake. Once the truth had slipped from Jaebum, Jackson tried to get them both on the same page but ultimately failed, leaving Mark to discover the news by himself. Now that they were even in everything they knew, Jackson didn’t know how to proceed.

How could he break up with someone he wasn’t _actually_ dating in order to date that person properly?

Without knowing how Mark actually felt about him, Jackson couldn’t plan the way he usually would, wanting to make some grand gesture to expose the true feelings he had developed without even trying. He had been correct that the connection they shared in Jinyoung’s bed the night they met meant more than just a good fuck, but if Mark didn’t see it the same way, there would be no point in continuing down the path he chose. Even if Mark didn’t see things in the same light, it would be a difficult change for Jackson as he wanted to see what life could be like with Mark by his side.

With that thought in mind, Jackson laughed to himself, seeing the creepy similarities in his own thoughts compared to how Mark used to talk about Jinyoung. One-sided love wasn’t uncommon, but the irony of the situation caused him to laugh a little louder, his parents’ conversation coming to an abrupt halt as his giggles were too loud to ignore.

“Care to share with your mother and I what is so funny?” His father joked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“Nothing,” Jackson sheepishly replied, stuffing another dumpling in his mouth, trying to figure out how to avoid the same ugly fate Mark’s unrequited love had met without losing a friend in the process.

 

***

 

Getting over someone without the support network of a few good friends was next to impossible, but nothing made it more difficult than the stress of final exams and projects looming over Mark’s head. Without a minute of free time to spare, he couldn’t process how emotionally draining everything actually was, even deleting Jinyoung’s phone number from his contacts in an attempt to keep himself focused. All Mark had in the country he resided in was his job and education; if he could make something great out of one of them, he’d do his best to succeed and make it worth his time and effort spent.

Ingesting more coffee than he had in his entire life made things a tad more bearable, the caffeine jitters slowly wearing off as he worked late into most nights. Hours at the bar were easy money, Mark no longer concerned with seeing a familiar face pop up with the announcement of Jinyoung’s reignited flame with Jaebum. Even in the hectic week that kept him running between his apartment and work, Mark received good news in the form of a slight raise, the management congratulating him on his consistent effort and positive attitude even when things seemed rough. Mark felt grateful that _someone_ had noticed his hard work and treated himself with a new pair of sneakers to ease the pain of the rest of his life remaining in complete shambles.

Even after his schoolwork was complete and all of his finals were graded, Mark continued to feel the baggage of his unsuccessful romantic pursuit, receiving no additional messages from Jackson since the text where he had apologized for not listening to what would have been helpful advice. His apartment didn’t help his mood, the tiny space feeling more cramped than ever as he rarely felt like cleaning, spending his newfound freetime gaming online, trying to attempt to socialize with people other than the neighbors he randomly spotted in his hallway to and from work. On top of everything that loomed over him like a dark cloud, Mark missed his family more than ever, wishing there was some way he could afford the trip and time off to visit them, knowing that home could heal his wounds faster than time spent alone. Calls to his mother and father increased and so did their worries; Mark received a large care package of his favorite snacks and a few momentos of home after the most recent chat, a loving card signed _love, Mom and Dad_ tucked in between gifts.

On his next day off, Mark took the time to head to the nearest supermarket, wanting to stock up on some necessities for his apartment and replenish his pantry of food, specifically his stock of ramyeon and salty snacks. As he pushed the cart around the store, he couldn’t help but watch the few couples shopping together, observing how playful they could be or the little arguments they’d have over the most mundane of purchases, silently craving the same domestic problems a relationship would bring. He felt pathetic pushing a cart filled with meals for one down each aisle, pining after no one in particular until his eyes settled on a bottle of wine locked behind a glass case, the same kind Jackson had ordered for them at the restaurant opening on their first fake date.

With a heavy sigh, Mark continued to stare, the scent of Jackson’s cologne suddenly filling the air around him. Goosebumps slowly spreading across his skin sent a chill down his spine, more memories flooding back for no reason at all. From their fast food feast in the mall food court to their last tryst in bed before he had left without giving Jackson another kiss, Mark fondly considered his time with the other man, imagining what Jackson would do if he were to ever go shopping with him. Mark pictured Jackson filling the cart to the brim, never able to say no or turn down a creative idea for dinner. There would be no arguments except Mark yelling at him about how much candy he would place on the conveyor belt at the end of the trip, Mark giggling to himself at the picture in his head of Jackson shyly sneaking one of each of their favorites even after Mark would say no.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the picture-perfect daydream, Mark forced himself to move on, wrapping up the last few selections before heading to the check-out, placing his items on the counter and paying before catching a cab, spoiling himself in order to have an easier time bringing his purchases home. Once he would arrive home, Mark would pack away all of his groceries before plopping himself onto his couch, logging on to game the rest of the day away, prepared to relax as much as possible.

After paying for the ride, Mark made his way into the building, opting for the stairs in order to feel somewhat active before reaching his level. However, as he approached his door, a familiar figure was leaning against the wall next to the door, looking down at his phone with a blank stare.

“Jackson?” Mark furrowed his brows together, approaching the blond slowly as he turned to face him. “What are you doing here?”

“I hope you don’t mind that I asked one of your neighbors if they knew you and what apartment was yours,” Jackson replied in one of the most calm tones Mark had ever heard him speak in. “I didn’t want to take the chance of hearing you say no.”

“I…” Mark readjusted his grip on the bags in his hands, panic creeping back into his head as he remembered how he felt the night Jackson tried to invite himself up, “I don’t know if you want to come in.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Jackson assured him, reaching down and taking the bags from Mark’s one hand. “Can I help you put these away?”

Without a good reason to turn him away, Mark simply nodded, retrieving his keys from his pocket before unlocking the door. Wincing at the mess that greeted him, Mark set his sights on the small kitchen area, bringing his bags over and beginning to unpack them on the counter, looking up and over to Jackson doing the same next to him, thankful that he hadn’t made any humorous comments about the atmosphere. With few words, the pair placed everything in its proper spot, closing the cabinets once they had finished.

“Do you, um, want something to drink?” Mark asked, gesturing towards his fridge. “I might have a beer or something, if that works.”

“I’m okay,” Jackson smiled softly, leaning back against the counter. “If I’m being honest, I can’t believe you actually let me in.”

“Uh,” Mark chewed on his bottom lip, “I’m sure you can see _why_ the idea freaks me out.”

“You don’t live in a huge apartment, big deal,” Jackson shrugged. “I know what you work for. Your education is more important than any of this stuff.”

“Easy for you to say,” Mark scoffed, laughing in order to seem slightly less bitter. “You can get anything you want, no matter what.”

“That’s not true,” Jackson argued quickly, shaking his head. “There are some things even I'm not guaranteed.”

“Like what?” Mark crossed his arms across his chest, chuckling more. “Humor me.”

“Well,” Jackson suddenly stood up straight, pausing as if he were collecting his thoughts, “like you.”

With those three words, Mark felt Jackson’s gaze connect with his own, eyes burning right through him. Jackson Wang, wealthy personal trainer raised with a silver spoon in his mouth, was standing in his tiny studio apartment after helping him carry groceries inside, confessing that he wanted _Mark_ , of all people. Mark Tuan, broke college student who bartended to make ends meet, couldn’t help but stare straight ahead, unable to believe what Jackson had said.

“ _What?_ ” Mark whispered, barely able to speak after the bold statement had been made.

“You,” Jackson repeated, taking a step forward, hands hesitating at his sides as if he were holding himself back from embracing Mark. “I want you.”

“Want me how?” Mark replied, voice still shaky. “Jinyoung once said that too, you know.”

“Who gives a _fuck_ about Jinyoung?” Jackson snapped, his mood flipping itself completely in less than a second flat, brows forming an angry expression on his face as Mark took a half-step back. “Do you really see him and I the same?”

“N-no, I just…” Mark sighed, looking down, unable to not be drawn to the same bracelet Jackson always wore, the delicate bangle still shiny and polished as if it had been purchased the day prior, the actual scent of Jackson’s cologne suddenly too much to ignore, “I know you aren’t him.”

“Is that a bad thing or a good thing?” Jackson asked sincerely, tone back to the one he had entered with, calmed down by the response Mark offered.

“Good,” Mark glanced back up, noticing how worried Jackson looked only inches away. “You’ve never made me feel as small as he has.”

“Mark…” Jackson sighed, reaching out and cupping the side of his face, the older man holding back tears that began to form for what seemed like no reason at all. He hadn’t spoken about how his relationship with Jinyoung had dissolved with anyone and the idea of discussing it in that moment after Jackson had admitted he had real feelings for him wasn’t the place, Mark shaking his head to force Jackson to move his hand back.

“I-I’m fine, I swear,” he clarified, trying to smile as he wiped his eyes gently. “I know I was only looking for the good, y’know, rose-colored glasses… that whole thing. I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you,” Jackson said, attempting to reach for Mark’s hand, able to hold it loosely. “If I had known things would have ended like that, I wouldn’t have suggested the stupid plan in the first place.”

“It’s not your fault,” Mark shrugged, letting his hand rest in Jackson’s calloused grip. “I was desperate to find out what could happen. I got what I deserved.”

“Don’t sell yourself so short,” Jackson argued, firmly stating his opinion. “You’re worth so much more than how he made you feel. Don’t you remember what I said to you before?”

“What?” Mark asked, brain overworked and unable to determine the exact reference Jackson was vaguely referring to.

“You are,” Jackson smiled slightly, squeezing Mark’s hand gently, “the _only_ star in the sky.”

Mark wished so deeply that he knew his true feelings for the other man, wanting nothing more than a grand romantic moment in his tiny kitchen, imagining his arms wrapping around Jackson’s neck and pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. But just like Jinyoung had to come clean about Jaebum, Mark had to be honest with the other man, not wanting a similar situation to occur between them that might throw away the friendship they had built.

“Jackson…” Mark sighed, almost whining the name, making his frustrations audible, “I can’t…”

“I don’t need an answer from you now,” Jackson immediately countered back, eyes wide with his own sense of panic. “Please don’t think I expected anything more than you hearing me out. I had to tell you how I feel, that’s why I came here and waited to talk.”

“But why tell me if I can’t do the same?” Mark asked, genuinely confused by the interaction. “What’s the point of everything you said if nothing comes of it?”

Mark’s questions seemed to bring Jackson to the point he had been itching to reach since his arrival, the blond pulling out a small envelope from his back pocket with _Yi-en_ scrawled across the center. Handing the card over, Jackson smiled brighter than he had all visit, Mark unable to ignore the slight shakiness of his hand.

“Here,” Jackson offered the card, encouraging Mark to grab it. “This is the point.”

“What?” Mark took the paper between his thumb and forefinger, reading his name staring back at him. “You wrote me something?”

“It’s a date and an address,” Jackson explained, voice sounding a bit more rehearsed as if he had practiced the bit. “I hope it’s enough time for you to decide.”

“Decide what exactly?” Mark slid his finger under the back flap, ripping the one corner before Jackson reached over to stop him.

“If you want to try,” Jackson’s eyes had never looked more hopeful, his face closer to Mark’s than it had been all day. “You and me, no bullshit. No more fake dating, just us able to get to know each other... for real. I don’t care if we take it fast or slow, but if you want to try at all, you’ll be there at the time listed. If you don’t show, I get it… but I hope we can still be friends.”

Letting go of Mark’s forearms, Jackson turned to leave, only stopping once he reached the doorway.

“Yi-en,” Jackson turned around, Mark finally glancing up from the envelope in his hands, emotions swirling in his stomach and head.

“Yeah, Jia-er?” Mark replied, the name feeling soothing on his lips.

“I’m really happy I met you.”

Jackson exited quietly, shutting the door behind him as he left Mark alone to begin to debate his decision. Making his way over to his couch, Mark took a seat, opening the envelope completely to reveal a card with a tiny map and address, along with a date and time about a week away. It all felt like a dream; Mark hadn’t guessed Jackson felt so strongly about him, but didn’t feel like it was as surprising as it first had seemed. There was something natural that blossomed between them, the tiny sparks that flew during each meeting impossible to completely ignore, even when Mark had his sights set only on Jinyoung. Giving Jackson a chance wouldn’t be the worst choice in the world, but leading someone on when he couldn’t even figure himself out wasn’t a great option either, leaving Mark to question his every thought he ever had with the blond. Were the feelings worth building on? Could they really ever go back to being ‘just friends’ after all they had been through already?

Flipping the card over, Mark couldn’t help but feel the goosebumps again as he read a hastily-written note from Jackson in the language only they shared, his answer becoming more clear by the second.

 

_Things would be better with just the two of us._

 

***

 

Jackson found himself leaning against the door of his favorite SVU, finished matte black from top to bottom. With a warm coffee in hand, he checked his phone, the clock reminding him there was still time left to wait, about ten minutes until the top of the hour. After approaching Mark with his true feelings and the opportunity to give each other a try in a real relationship, Jackson hadn’t been able to shake his nerves, unsure of how he had never felt more nervous in his life. It was the date he had written on the card given to Mark a week ago and adrenaline rushed through him every time a car drove past on the busy road on the edge of the city, Jackson’s head turning each and every time.

Knowing how Mark did under pressure, Jackson felt that giving Mark a window of time to figure out how he felt for himself was the best bet, planning something a bit unique if the other man wanted to give it a go. However, leaving it all in the other’s hands meant Jackson had to be patient, a challenge he would only accept if it meant getting a shot with someone he knew would make him happier than anyone else he had ever met. Things with Mark were always better; the sound of his laugh easy to hear in a quiet room or the way his lips felt against his own easing his worries as he continued to wait. While he hated how Mark had gotten burned by the wild ways of Park Jinyoung, Jackson didn’t mind having the opportunity to make things right, wanting Mark to know he was always there, as a friend or even something more.

As another car passed, Jackson barely flinched, noticing the shadowy figure of a bus approaching and slowing down at the nearby stop. Not wanting to try his luck, Jackson forced himself to stare straight ahead at the building in front of him, muttering words in various languages to calm himself down. Jackson had tried to tell himself Mark not showing up wouldn’t be the end of the world, but nothing could have prepared him for the relief he felt as a familiar smiling face stepped directly in front of him, chestnut brown hair messy against his forehead.

“A convenience store?” Mark smiled as he asked, Jackson nearly spitting out the sip of coffee he had taken seconds before as the other man burst into a round of familiar laughter.

“You scared me!” Jackson whined, Mark continuing to giggle as he watched the blond pull a napkin from his pocket to wipe away any spare drops on his mouth.

“What, were you not expecting me to show?” Mark grinned, cocking his head to the side as if he knew the answer. “Still haven’t figured me out?”

“Not exactly,” Jackson smiled, before an alarming look crossed his face. “I meant I haven’t exactly figured you out yet! Not that I didn’t think you were going to show! I really hoped you would and you did, oh my god… you did!”

“I did,” Mark replied, looking proud of his response, “but really, why did you want me to meet you here?”

“Snacks,” Jackson replied, finishing off his coffee before walking to the nearest trash can to toss his cup. “We need snacks.”

“Snacks for what?” Mark asked, hands shoved nervously in his pockets.

“Every good road trip needs snacks,” Jackson explained as if it were obvious, shrugging a bit as he smirking in Mark’s direction, watching as the older man slowly put the pieces together.

“You… my plan?” Mark managed to spit out after a moment of mumbling. “My dream date?”

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s with me instead of… you know who,” Jackson shrugged, acting a bit shy himself. “I wanted to make your dream come true.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Mark laughed, taking a few steps closer to Jackson and holding his hands, lacing their fingers together. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Good,” Jackson smiled, holding Mark’s hands tight. “I wanted you to know that no matter how hard you work or study that you deserve a little fun, too. You need time to let loose and just be yourself.”

“Are you prepared to get to know the real me?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrow with a devilish grin spread across his face.

“As if I’ve ever wanted anything else,” Jackson grinned, leaning in to capture Mark’s lips with his own, kissing him for the first time as something more than just a fake boyfriend and for the last time as anything less than something real.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Epilogue and final thoughts to come within the next few days. Thank you so much for reading, leaving comments and kudos, bookmarking and sharing this story with your friends. It all means the world to me <3
> 
> twt/tumblr - kingjacskon


	12. Epilogue

“You’re late, birthday boy!”

With a laugh, Mark shook his head and closed the door behind him, taking a few more steps into the apartment before taking off his shoes. After a full day of classes, he hadn’t expected to come home to Jackson dressed in an apron that probably cost way too much to be covered in various spots and stains, but the smell wafting through the air made his stomach growl in anticipation. Mark giggled as the blond gave his cheek a quick peck, heading right back into the kitchen from which he came.

“I’m sorry, my last class went a little late,” Mark explained, following close behind to only discover that every burner on the stove was still in use, food looking only a little more than halfway done. “Wait, if I’m late, why are you still cooking?”

“Shut up!” Jackson pleaded with a pout, putting down his tongs on the stove before taking both of Mark’s hands in his own. “Give me five more minutes… go look and see what’s waiting for you on the bed. I hope you like it.”

“I told you not to get me anything,” Mark scoffed, shaking his head with a smile. “Don’t you ever listen?”

“Hmm… no,” Jackson giggled, letting his hands go before flipping something over in a pan with a spatula. “Go on, I promise I’ll be done soon.”

After a quick kiss, Mark headed to the bedroom, unable to hide the smile on his face when he saw the box tied with a shiny gold bow waiting for him in the middle of the bed. Sitting along the edge, he untied it carefully, wanting to keep the decoration as a keepsake, gasping softly as he revealed a silken button down in a deep maroon shade. It was just like Jackson to spoil him with items Mark would refuse if they had gone shopping together, but ever since they had become official, Mark had softened to the many gifts Jackson chose to shower him in. From designer outfits and shoes to a new backpack for his textbooks, Mark always made sure the items purchased were practical and needed, trying to keep Jackson in check. Luckily, he had avoided anything overly lavish, happy to share what items Jackson had already purchased for himself over the years.

Changing out of the clothes he had worn to campus that day, Mark made his way into their shared closet, picking out a pair of slacks to go with the new top, pulling them on and sliding his own belt through the loops. Months ago, Mark wouldn’t have been able to fathom the idea of having a space dedicated to only clothes, the size allotted to it completely unreasonable. But after Jackson had spent weeks convincing him to move in with him in order to save money, Mark found himself completely comfortable with taking advantage of the many perks that came with _actually_ dating Jackson Wang. Taking the tags off the newly purchased top, Mark couldn’t help but stare fondly at a framed photo of the pair placed on top of the dresser Jackson had pinned him against the night of their first solo rendezvous, the two wearing matching bright smiles in an overexposed instant photo from a camera Jackson had brought with them on the impromptu road trip that changed both of their lives for the better.

After spending forever picking out snacks and sodas at the convenience store, Jackson drove Mark all the way to the edge of the country, having booked a suite that overlooked the entire shoreline. On the drive there, Jackson played Mark all of his favorite songs, Mark pleasantly surprised that so many could be considered his own favorites as well, singing along at the top of his lungs while relaxing in the passenger seat. They stopped a couple of times on the drive, once for Jackson to use the restroom, another for them to make out in the backseat while a sensual ballad played on shuffle. Mark had never felt more relaxed and free from everything that had weighed on his shoulders during his day-to-day schedules, finding more freedom in Jackson than in anyone that came before him.

While it was hard to completely let go of what he had held onto of Jinyoung, Mark was honest with Jackson as they watched the sun go down on the beach, toes in the sand as they let the wind sift through their hair. Mark explained his loneliness and the many hesitations that came with taking a chance on someone new after getting burned by the other man, Jackson attentively listening with kind eyes and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. Once Mark had finished speaking, Jackson responded with his own hesitations, mentioning the struggles in his own personal life, voice soft as his overconfident façade was broken. Jackson had been hurt before by others taking advantage of his kindness and wealth, others breaking his heart by not understanding his many unique traits and quirks. Mark knew that Jackson had been lonely before and had wondered why someone so outgoing and gregarious was as single as could be, but as their lips met again, it became obvious that he had been waiting for the right person, Mark stumbling into his life at the perfect time.

The rest of their trip was filled with brightness and laughter, Mark reassured day by day that he had made the right choice to give Jackson a legitimate chance. Unlike any of his previous relationships, dating Jackson began with an unprecedented level of mutual understanding as if their round of fake dating had built them the perfect foundation to grow from. Able to jump right into things, Mark didn’t mind how easily he fell into Jackson’s arms in the plush hotel bed, not even flinching when Jackson would join him in the shower after spending time in the water outside. Even after holding out for three days on anything more physical than deep sloppy kisses and fully-clothed grinding, Mark felt the timing was perfect to finally come together again as one, finally able to let himself fully feel the entire experience as a boy falling for another, head tucked perfectly on Jackson’s shoulder once they both ran out of energy for the night.

It felt like a dream to wake up with a view of the deep blue water, clothed in only a fluffy hotel robe as he stared outside, Jackson eventually creeping up behind him with a hug and fresh mug of coffee. Their smiles were proof that something had changed for the better, the tension and unspoken feelings turned into something _real_ and _pure_ ; Mark didn’t need to waste his energy trying to convince himself that things weren’t what they seemed. Even as Jackson asked him to officially be his boyfriend (for real this time), Mark kept the same full smile across his face, answering with a silent kiss that Jackson pretended not to understand, begging him for a million more to convince him the answer was _yes_.

Worried that things wouldn’t be as clear once they returned from their trip, Mark fell back into some bad habits of leaving Jackson’s messages unanswered for longer than they should, the other man having to compensate for his nervousness with in-person visits and constant calls, reassuring Mark every single day that he didn’t have to worry about his feelings being reciprocated. Jackson could understand how he was feeling without having to ask, having the uncanny talent to always have the perfect reply to whatever concerns he had. After a slow couple weeks to start their relationship, things fell into an easy routine, Mark finding himself crashing at Jackson’s place more frequently after long shifts at the bar. While Mark still refused any handouts Jackson continued to offer, he finally accepted the invitation to move in once he realized how little time he was spending at his own place (and after looking at his own bank account, how much money he could save). It was the only monetary victory Jackson could win as Mark scoffed at offers to pay for his tuition or anything else, making the expensive shirt on Mark’s slender frame one of the few sneaky exceptions to his staunch personal rules.

Without rent to pay, Mark started to place the extra earnings into a separate fund, hoping to save enough for a trip back home. While he considered himself independent and self-sufficient, he couldn’t help but miss the warmth his parents brought to his life, wishing he could eat his mother’s home-cooked meals in the same home he had grown up in. As he and Jackson became more serious by the day, Mark hoped to save enough to bring Jackson along as a surprise, not only wanting to introduce him in person to the people who meant the most to him, but also to prove to Jackson he was even more of an equal than he already knew, able to provide for the both of them when he could.

Finally satisfied with the way his hair appeared in the bathroom mirror, Mark walked back towards the kitchen, stopping abruptly near the dining room as he noticed Jackson had gone all out with the romantic theme: candles accented an elegantly plated meal, soft music playing in the background as Jackson emerged with a bottle of wine and two glasses, motioning to the chair in front of him for Mark to sit.

“Told you I only needed five more minutes,” Jackson giggled, pulling the seat out as Mark approached.

“Maybe I shouldn’t question your ways,” Mark laughed, shaking his head as he took his seat, Jackson pushing him in before sitting down himself.

“I keep telling you that, but you never seem to listen,” Jackson smiled, placing the glasses down and filling them to their preferred amounts. “I had to get this right for you.”

“You cook for me all the time,” Mark reminded him, taking his glass for a quick sip before realizing what he was drinking. “Oh, this is…”

“The same one from our first date,” Jackson smiled fondly, taking his own glass in his hand. “Well, fake date. But I liked you then! So, it counts.”

“It’s perfect,” Mark smiled, clinking his glass against Jackson’s before drinking more, placing it down as they started to eat together.

As usual, Jackson had somehow managed to craft the perfect meal, Mark cleaning his plate before Jackson brought him a second helping, both washing it down with the rest of the specially-chosen wine. After the table was cleared, Jackson reappeared from the kitchen with a small vanilla cake coated in bright sprinkles, candles burning brightly as he began to sing. Covering his face bashfully, Mark couldn’t help but feel the smile tugging at the corner of his lips, pulling Jackson into a steamy lip-lock as the wax began to drip onto the icing. Once satisfied with Jackson’s mouth, Mark quickly picked a wish mentally, blowing out the candles and slicing the small cake in two, the couple sharing it between more kisses and giggles.

“What did you wish for?” Jackson took another bite of the cake, nudging Mark’s side with his elbow. “You can tell me, it will still come true.”

“I’m not telling you,” Mark chuckled, shaking his head. “When it comes true, _then_ I’ll tell you.”

“Boo,” Jackson pouted, frosting stuck to his top lip. “You’re no fun.”

“Actually,” Mark leaned over, licking the mess from Jackson’s face a little _too_ sensually, “I think I’m _very_ fun…”

“Fuck, Mark, you can’t talk like that right now!” Jackson whined, shooing him away. “I haven’t even given you your gift!”

“You already gave me this shirt,” Mark reminded, motioning to his body as he giggled. “Don’t tell me you have something else…”

“I have something else,” Jackson stated proudly, immediately standing up with a grin. “Don’t move!”

Knowing that the damage had already been done, Mark didn’t bother moving from the table, watching as Jackson quickly dashed out of the room, returning seconds later with a bag nearly the same shade as the shirt he was given earlier. Sitting up straighter in his chair as he read the name on the bag, Mark gulped slightly, immediately putting his hands out as if he could stop the process of receiving the present.

“Jackson, no,” Mark sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t accept this…”

“Yi-en,” Jackson smiled softly, sitting back down in front of him with a calm demeanor that only showed when the blond was about to be serious. “The day we met, I didn’t think you would ever give me a chance, even on the most casual of levels. But even after we agreed to the plan that worked in a way neither of us expected to, I still held onto hope that I could get to know you and see what we could be together.”

Offering the bag to Mark once more, Jackson seemed relieved as Mark snatched it from his grasp, carefully opening it to reveal a small red box detailed with an ornate gold border. Mark knew what it was as he had noticed the same type of package in Jackson’s closet, the tremendous value held inside a little too much for him to fully comprehend. Glancing over at the blond, Mark smiled slightly as he opened the box to reveal a bracelet identical to the one Jackson always wore, the piece of jewelry a necessary part of his personal identity.

“When I left my father’s company to start my own business, my mom bought mine for me,” Jackson explained, taking the box from Mark without asking as he expertly opened the bracelet to fasten it on Mark’s wrist. “She said it would bring me luck in anything I did. I guess it worked because… well, I met you.”

With the bracelet finally secured, Mark couldn’t help but admire the bangle up close, fingertips expertly examining its fine features and details, practically speechless at how thoughtful the gift truly was. He had expected Jackson to pull something like this on him, going against Mark’s constant reminders that he didn’t need to be spoiled. But as Mark glanced back up at Jackson’s face, he knew it wasn’t about the value of the object, but rather the meaning behind it, their lips meeting as Mark wrapped his hand against the back of Jackson’s neck.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered between kisses, keeping close as Jackson’s mouth chased his own, “I can’t thank you enough.”

“You know what else my mom said?” Jackson asked, leaning his forehead against Mark’s, eyes locked together.

“Hm?” Mark blinked, playing with the hair at the base of Jackson’s neck.

“She said it was a reminder of how much I was loved, by her and my dad…” Jackson trailed off, taking his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, Mark’s breath nearly stopping as he waited for the blond’s next words. “I want that for you, too. I want you to look at it… and know…”

“Know what?” Mark rushed out, voice raspy in anticipation.

“That I love you,” Jackson finally managed to spit out, eyes wide as the confession filled the air. “I love you, Yi-en.”

Trying his best to not seem so eager, Mark pressed his lips together, licking them nervously only to break into a blinding grin reserved for the man he cared for most.

“I love you, too,” Mark sighed, pressing his lips against Jackson’s softly. “I love you, Jia-er.”

Cake quickly forgotten, Mark found himself climbing into Jackson’s lap, arms wrapped around him as they made out, all emotions out in the open. In the same amount of time that Mark had been pining over Jinyoung, he had fallen in love with a man better than he thought he deserved, one that would do anything to put a smile on his face. No longer lonely and lost in a place foreign to him, Mark felt like he was finally home, Jackson’s touches and kisses familiar and warm, his body reacting without a second thought. Always on the same page, Jackson stood up, keeping tight hold of Mark’s body to carry him into their bedroom, legs wrapped around him even as they fell onto the bed, careful to remove the new shirt and toss is out of harm’s way.

Only parting to undress each other, the two made quick work of each other’s clothing, most of it ending up in a pile at the foot of the bed. As Mark pinned Jackson back against the pillows, he couldn’t help but run his hands up from Jackson’s waist to his shoulders, greedily touching wherever he wanted to with no resistance from the other man. Mark never got tired of seeing Jackson naked, the defined cut muscles along his chest and stomach always turning him on more than he ever would verbally admit, eyes glued onto the sight of his harden length resting up against his stomach. With a quick switch, Mark moved to hold Jackson’s wrists back with one hand, reaching down to offer a few quick strokes of relief to his cock, smirking as Jackson sighed in pleasure.

“Took you long enough,” Jackson mumbled, trying to hide the obvious reaction by closing his eyes.

“It’s _my_ birthday,” Mark chuckled, leaning down to offer another kiss. “We go at _my_ pace.”

Without any additional arguments, Mark moved himself over enough to retrieve lube from their bedside table, spreading enough along his fingertips to coat them in a thin layer before moving them down below Jackson’s shaft, watching the other’s expression change as he circled his entrance delicately. If he had to be honest, Mark could admit that watching the change in Jackson’s expressions as he carefully prepared him for the night was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, no other man looking so blissful in such an exposed state. Keeping Jackson’s legs bent back, Mark waited until Jackson offered a nod of encouragement, ready whenever Mark was. Carefully moving his hand to his own cock, Mark slicked up his own length before positioning himself to push into the other, taking it extremely slowly, listening as Jackson reacted to the push inch by inch.

As it always was between them, a spark ignited, Mark able to read Jackson’s every thought as he picked up a steady pace, hands sliding up and down the other’s thighs in encouragement. They hadn’t been shy in their own desires, but that night felt more intimate than it had in weeks, the freshly shared confession of _love_ hanging in the air as Mark leaned down to connect their lips again. Rapid thrusting slowed into a steady rhythm with hands grabbing and caressing skin of each other, sloppy kisses leaving strings of saliva every time they parted for another breath. They had finally crossed off another item on the list, one that proved that Mark wasn’t just accepting what he was offered, but rather taking what he wanted. Breaths of _Jia-er, so good_ and _Jia-er, so hot_ whimpered in clumsy Mandarin slipped between Jackson’s outrageous moans, the mess of sounds bringing them both to a satisfying release moments later.

Once cleaned up and tucked comfortably between fresh sheets, Mark took on his favorite role as the big spoon, fingers brushing gently through Jackson’s dark roots, humming softly in his ear.

“This was the perfect birthday,” Mark kissed the back of his head, still wearing his seemingly permanent smile. “Thank you.”

“You deserve the world, Yi-en,” Jackson giggled, pulling Mark’s arms around his chest tighter. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Mark sighed happily, closing his eyes. “Me too.”

“It’s like I always said,” Jackson sighed, finally in a comfortable position, “things are better with just the two of us.”

“Yeah,” Mark smiled, unable to begin to explain how much better his life had become since finding Jackson in the most unconventional of ways. “They definitely are.”

 

 

The morning came with the gradual glow of bright light through Jackson’s tall windows, Mark hissing as his eyes adjusted from the complete darkness they had slept in. As he moved to rub his eyes to remove any signs of exhaustion, the light hit his own bangle just right, the blinding reflection bringing another smile to his face as he remembered the events from the night before. Unable to contain himself, Mark wasted no time in leaning over to kiss Jackson awake from his slumber, the blond’s lips parting easily with a tiny giggle.

“You’re up early,” Jackson smiled, gripping Mark’s hips under the blankets. “I like when you’re up early.”

“Mm, I like it too,” Mark moved on his back, pulling Jackson on top of him as the trail of kisses continued, both men grabbing at whatever skin they could to satisfy their early-morning desires. Just as Mark went to reach for Jackson’s firm backside, his phone rang, his father’s name lighting up the screen. Looking over, Mark immediately picked the device off the table, trying to move from Jackson’s grip.

“Hey, stop it,” Mark moved to the side of the bed, breaking apart from Jackson. “It’s too early for him to be calling me here, something could be wrong.”

“Oh,” Jackson bit on his lip, nodding as he moved to his usual side of the bed. “You’re right, answer it.”

“Thanks,” Mark mumbled, answering the call quickly. “Hi dad, is everything okay?”

“Yes, of course it is,” Mark listened to the deep laugh his father always had, hearing his mom talk faintly in the background. “We just got here and Jackson told us to call you once we arrived. The car just got to the apartment.”

“What apartment?” Mark crinkled his eyebrows together, sitting up more. “Jackson told you to call _me_?”

“Well, he thought you’d be more surprised to hear it come from us,” his dad explained, Mark watching as Jackson cheekily grinned as he lounged in the covers. “We’re waiting downstairs and we can’t wait to see you.”

“Are you…” Mark couldn’t believe what his father had said, Jackson’s goofy smile confirming his thoughts as he snatched the phone away from Mark’s grasp easily.

“We’ll be right down!” Jackson cheerfully replied. “Don’t worry, see you in a few minutes!”

Ending the call on Mark’s phone, Jackson sat with a smile on his face, waiting for Mark to react only for the older man to tackle him back against the bed, kissing him deeply before springing up, finding clothes to put on quickly.

“You crazy bastard!” Mark laughed, running a comb through his hair as he struggled to get his joggers on quickly. “How the hell-”

“I just wanted your birthday to last longer than one day,” Jackson smiled, pulling on some clothes on his own. “Figured the best way was getting your parents here to finally see your current home. Oh, and to meet me.”

“Of course,” Mark laughed, running in and out of the bathroom as he applied deodorant and brushed his teeth, finally satisfied with his current state as he waited for Jackson to do the same. “You’re lucky I love you or I’d be scolding you for spending so much…”

“You’re worth every penny,” Jackson giggled, walking to the door of the apartment, pausing to get their shoes on as fast as possible before heading to the elevators.

Pressing the button for the lobby at the same time, Mark and Jackson shared a smile and soft laugh before joining their hands, fingers slotting in combination perfectly as their matching bangles briefly touched. To Jackson, he had finally earned the love and trust from a man he held out hope for, even when things didn’t seem to be going his way. To Mark, he had found a home where once was only loneliness, a partner who understood him to his core. As one, they had become more than the sum of their parts, a single night blossoming into a steady romance, two worlds colliding to form an unlikely bond stronger than either had seen before.

With the chime of the elevator signalling their arrival to the ground floor, they shared one last loving gaze before stepping out together, Mark’s nervousness completely erased as he watched Jackson practically run into his parents’ arms, feeling like Jackson was destined to be a part of his family from the start.

 

***

 

_“Hey, Jackson?”_

_“What is it, Mark?”_

_“Did everything end up the way it was supposed to?”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“The morning after the gala, I left your apartment. You told me that everything would work out the way it was supposed to in the end.”_

_“Oh, you’re right. I did say that.”_

_“So? What do you think?”_

_“I think you already know the answer.”_

_“Jia-er, don’t avoid the question, I just-”_

_“Yi-en.”_

_“What?”_

_“If you’re happy, then everything ended up how it was supposed to.”_

_“Oh. I mean…”_

_“Well, are you?”_

_“Jia-er… you have no idea.”_

_“I think I do, Yi-en. I really do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks. Thank you so much for coming along on this ride with me.
> 
> Special thank you to my fav beta, pepipeach. You are always on top of my shit, making sure I don't sound like a complete idiot. I can't thank you enough - love you so much!! Thanks as well to dabsoul for making sure the epilogue was the right way to tie it all together, your Markson stamp of approval means so much to me.
> 
> I hope you all will continue to follow what I have up next - please subscribe to my author updates if you want to keep posted! I recently added a new Markson one-shot and series for all those kinds of drabbles. Renewal should update very soon. My next multi-chap will be a Markson au, so hope you'll come around and read my things again :)
> 
> As always, you can find me at @kingjacskon on twitter and tumblr. Feel free to swing by and ask me anything you may have questions about.
> 
> I can't say it enough - THANK YOU! <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
